The Daystar
by Gabriella the Fair
Summary: A new elf joins the fellowship and is very mysterious.While fighting and trying to stay alive, the Fellowship try to figure her out and they find out some very strange things*32 UP* Hey, back again! SO SO SRY FOR THE WAIT! this ones really long! Enjoy!
1. The Search Begins

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR  
  
Chapter 1  
  
THE SEARCH BEGINS  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
"Gilwen, please come here!" "I'm coming, just one moment!" with that, she ran into the room, her hair flying behind her. Arwen glanced up from her packing, and looked Gilwen over. At first glance, she looks like your average Elf, with her sharp features in pale skin. Yet, if you look again, you will notice she is very different, in more ways than one. First, you would notice her long, golden hair, with silver streaks running through it. Then, you would see her eyes. Her eyes were a rich green, deep with knowledge, taking in everything around her. Next, you would recognize not something of her appearance, but rather what she wore. Around her neck was a necklace made of mithril. In it were gems and jewels of all colours woven into the mithril, catching the eyes of many people. The last thing is the quiver and bow connected to her back. Around her waist was her sword, Sunstone, and attached to her quiver were her Elvish throwing knives. Many look at her in disgust, for not many women, let alone servants were allowed to learn and carry weapons, but she was the exception. With all the war in Middle Earth, her job was to protect Arwen, going everywhere with her. She was even taught extensively in horseback. "Arwen, Arwen!" "Oh, sorry, did you say something?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Gilwen put down the lembas she was wrapping, "Please don't call me Gilwen, my name is Raquel."  
  
Arwen only nodded to this, she had heard this many times.  
  
"So you really are doing this, aren't you?" Raquel said, smiling at Arwen fondly.  
  
"Yes, I am, why do you ask? Are you going to tell Father?" Arwen asked.  
  
"No, that would be very dishonorable." she sighed and continued, "Arwen, can I please come with you?"  
  
"Why would I let you do that?"  
  
"I have many reasons", she retorted, turning toward Arwen, "one, you cannot go out alone, or it is my head," she said ticking them off on her fingers as she talked, "two, it is very dangerous out there," she said with a shudder, "and I know how to heal, and three, I am a better tracker than you." she finished with a smile.  
  
Arwen looked away, she knew if she went, her father would definitely talk to Raquel, and she did not want to risk honest Raquel with him. She also knew about all the Orcs and Nazgul out there, and with them it didn't hurt to have two instead of one. Raquel could heal her, since Lord Elrond had taught everything he knew to her, and though Arwen would never admit it, Raquel was a better tracker.  
  
"Oh, fine, you can come, but please do not tell Father!"  
  
Raquel got up and started to walk out of the room. "Now why would I do that?" she smiled and left, singing as she went. ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raquel is that you?" Arwen called softly into the dark in front of her, Asfaloth stamping nervously next to her.  
  
"Good, you could not hear her footfalls", she said quietly waving a hand at her horse, "but you did tell me to meet you here, did you not?"  
  
Arwen watched as Raquel appeared in the gloom. She was leading her own horse, Thalionfëa, or better known as Artemis. Arwen reached out her hand to let Artemis smell her, though she got a snap in return.  
  
"Artemis, stop it, show some respect." Raquel said sternly.  
  
Though Artemis was a strong and beautiful mare, she had a mean attitude. The only person she would let ride or even touch her is Raquel, for she breed and raised Artemis.  
  
"Do you have your weapons?" Raquel asked, but Arwen rose her hand and shook her head.  
  
Walking by were two men obviously dressed as guards. Arwen and Raquel sat silently, waiting for them to pass. With the bang of the guardhouse door, silence fell over Rivendell.  
  
"Now is our chance, lets go!"  
  
Raquel and Arwen both mounted and rode out of Rivendell, not making a sound, even to the Elven ear.  
  
Once far enough out, they started to talk again.  
  
"We actually made it, no one heard us, that was a very good idea Raquel!"  
  
Raquel looked down "Thank you, Arwen"  
  
Arwen sighed, she hated it when people treated her differently, especially Raquel, since they had been best friends since Arwen could remember.  
  
"Please, don't do that Raquel, we're gone, you can treat me like you always do".  
  
"I really mean it though", Raquel said, turning Artemis and started to run.  
  
Inwardly Arwen groaned, for she knew it would be close to impossible to catch up with Raquel and Artemis, but she would try anyway. Turning Asfaloth, she rode in pursuit, their laughter sounding in the fields. Overhead, the laughter reached the black figures watching them, waiting patiently. So how was it? Hoped you liked it. Sorry, it was kinda slow, I promise it'll speed up. More to come! Next chapter, Arwen and Raquel continue the search and talk. Anywho, tell me how you liked it. What do you think will happen? Tell me! (Though I probably won't use it) ALL R&R WANTED! Thanx for reading- *~*~*Gabi*~*~*  
  
I wrote a little Author's Note, so if you feel like reading it, go ahead.  
  
Hey everyone! I created this story to focus on my favorite character, Legolas, in The Lord of the Rings, though it does focus on the other character I created, Raquel. I have read the trilogy, I think, eight or nine times and have always enjoyed the characters (especially the elves). I have seen the movie four times and going again to make five. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. CHECK YOUR RESOURCES before you correct me, though. I have done extensive research and have even participated in a class about LOTR. Even as I write this I have the books next to me. I have created a new character in this story, Raquel. In this fanfic I do NOT intend to write one of those stupid and corny fanfics about putting a girl into the fellowship. This is just what I have created for enjoyment. Also, ALL input is welcomed. It can be corrections, comments, praises, or anything you can think of. Everything is highly appreciated. (Please note that this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh!) I would also like to thank everyone that made this possible. Catherine, thanks for listening, dreaming, imagining, and helping me all the way through, I couldn't think of a better friend, Dad, for reading LOTR to me, inspiring, and supporting me, I love you, Candis, for sharing your obsession with me, I always have to think of you as I write this, all the junior high girls at Grace Church, you have been great friends, Orlando Bloom, even if you don't read this, thanks for doing such a great job at making Legolas and The Lord of the Rings so real, you didn't miss a thing, Peter Jackson, you are the lord of the rings (other the Tolkien himself) and of course, J.R.R. Tolkien, I know you can't read this, but thanks for writing LOTR, I want to write just like you when I grow up, and, finally, to all the people that review this fanfic, I hope you enjoy it, it was made just for you.  
  
Yours,  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~*  
  
PS-There are some quotes from The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring movie in my fic. I am not plagiarizing, I gave credit to the right people, so please don't sue me. 


	2. Life, Love, and other Mysteries

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 2 LIFE, LOVE, AND OTHER MYSTERIES  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Arwen, look what I found!"  
  
Arwen looked up from her spot on the ground, it had been three days since the two Elves left Rivendell.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, getting up and walking over to the spot Raquel was examining.  
  
"Look" she pointed to the ground, on it was several little footprints, about four of them. Next to them were obviously hoof prints, but what puzzled them the most were the ones next to that.  
  
"Who's are those?" Arwen asked, her voice hinting that of hope.  
  
"I don't know, but obviously a man, a Mortal man for that matter." Raquel answered.  
  
Arwen looked into Raquel's eyes. She could see her focusing, taking in everything around them, contemplating, trying to find answers.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"The footprints are deep, and Immortals walk light footed and warily, while Mortal Men walk without worry, leaving behind obvious tracks" Raquel explained " but the smaller ones are not as deep, and I am guessing that means they are not as heavy."  
  
"Do you think it could be him? Raquel tell me, is it him!"  
  
"I don't know, I'm sorry I cannot be able to tell", she said timidly, eyes shadowed with anxiety. "It has to be, I know it is." her voice trailed off, ending on a desperate note.  
  
"Come", Raquel said, mounting as she spoke, "we will never find out if we don't press on".  
  
Arwen nodded, reluctantly, and mounted.  
  
"We will find out Arwen, and soon, for I will not let any ill thing come of him."  
  
"Thank you, Raquel."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For coming"  
  
Raquel looked down, trying to hide her smile. When she looked up, all Arwen could see was determination,  
  
"If we stand here any longer, we will wither and die, come, they went that way!" With that, she turned her horse and rode off into the distance, hair twinkling under the sun. ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you feel something?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't like it one bit!" Raquel whispered to Arwen, sleeping across their camp. "I feel, as though, well, someone's watching us, a someone I wish were not watching us."  
  
It was their fourth night since Rivendell.  
  
"In the tracks did you see anything?"  
  
"No" Raquel replied, thinking back to the tracks.  
  
"Then lets hope it stays that way"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arwen can I ask you something? " "Yes what is it?"  
  
It had been six days since they had found the tracks. For those days it had been hard riding, only stopping for an occasional meal or checking the road for tracks.  
  
"Are you really in love with him?"  
  
"With who?" Arwen asked innocently, eyes twinkling.  
  
"You know who, Arwen, don't play dumb, Estel, Aragorn, and all the his other names."  
  
"Well what do you consider "in love"?"  
  
"That is what I am asking you!" Raquel said, frustration apparent in her voice.  
  
"Well I guess I would, you don't exactly fall in love over night, why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just curious", she said, staring straight ahead.  
  
"You have never loved someone, have you Raquel?" Arwen inquired, in a soft voice, for this was a very personal area.  
  
"No, I never have" she said in a small voice, "but I don't want to until I find someone I really do love, because then I am with them for the rest of my life, and that means eternity."  
  
Silence followed that statement. Arwen had always considered her and Aragorn "in love", but Raquel had a point, what would it be like to be with Aragorn forever?  
  
Raquel broke the silence "Lets camp here, for it has been a long day, and our horses need rest." "Yes, a long day indeed" Arwen sighed. ~~~~~~  
  
"I think I have found something!"  
  
"Let me see" Raquel crawled over from the bushes. "Hold this for me, right over my head" she instructed.  
  
On the ground in front of them were the same looking tracks as last time. Raquel bent down to examine them. After sometime, Raquel got up, dusting off her hands on her shirt she explained to Arwen what she saw.  
  
"There is good news, and bad, which do you want to hear first?"  
  
"The good news" Arwen said anxiously.  
  
"Well, the tracks are fresh, very fresh, maybe about half a day old."  
  
"And the bad?"  
  
"The bad is that we are being tracked"  
  
"By who?"  
  
"The Nazgul, I keep seeing, or maybe even feeling, them in the shadows." Raquel said with a well-deserved shudder.  
  
"We will speak more about this later, anything else?"  
  
"Yes, one more thing"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well look for yourself", Raquel said, pointing to the tracks as she spoke.  
  
Arwen bent down to look more closely, and other then repositioning of the tracks, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
"I see nothing" Arwen exclaimed.  
  
"Look, you are not focusing, let me show you" she said, bending down next to Arwen.  
  
"Look again.", she said pointing as she explained "There were four little tracks last time, one horse, and one man, right? Well now there is the horse, and there's the man and small ones, but there are only three small ones!"  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"Either they got hurt, died, or lost." Raquel ended in a small voice.  
  
Arwen stared at the tracks. She hated death, and killing. She hated war, especially when it hurt her people.  
  
"We do not know what happened for sure, so come, we cannot ponder any longer, we are already too far behind."  
  
With a whistle from Raquel, Artemis appeared in the shadows, her silvery mane glistening.  
  
She mounted Artemis, and positioned herself, checking her bow and Sunstone, having them ready at hand. For a fleeting moment, Arwen saw Raquel as a different person. A mighty warrior she looked, tall and glorious upon Artemis. She was clothed in white and silver, her hair falling behind, glowing a cold silver. Her usual soft green eyes had turned merciless, unwilling and hungry. Even Artemis was different, standing taller, eyes defiant. Then everything changed, and there was Raquel, the same Raquel that she had known for so long.  
  
"Come on Arwen, we must leave, if we wish to catch up" she said, turning Artemis and riding at a slow pace so Arwen could catch up.  
  
Puzzled, Arwen nodded, mounted, and rode after Raquel. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"Yes, it sounds like talking" Raquel answered, keeping her voice low.  
  
"I wonder who it is."  
  
"Let's go find out"  
  
Raquel dismounted and spoke to Artemis softly, then walked toward the voices, silence in her footfalls. Arwen followed equally quiet, straining to listen for the voices. They approached two little men, hobbits obviously bent over another one, talking in low voices. There was another one, not far off, in the weeds, lookin for something. From her spot in the bushes, Raquel could see that the one lying on the ground was some sort of sick, shivering and looking a little.clear. She started to move toward him, but Arwen grabbed her arm.  
  
"Not yet, let us wait and see what happens" she said walking off in another direction.  
  
Nodding in agreement, Raquel followed her.  
  
As they got closer they could see the silhouette of a man crouching in the weeds, frantically, searching for something. Arwen drew her sword, smiling as she did. Following her example, Raquel drew Sunstone. Quietly both approached him, dodging leaves and twigs.  
  
"What's this, a ranger, caught off his guard?!" Arwen slide her sword to his throat, the cold metal gleaming on his bear flesh.  
  
Aragorn looked up at them and smiled, yet it disappeared quickly.  
  
"Come follow me" he said feverishly, "there is not much time to explain"  
  
He lead them back to the spot with the little Hobbits.  
  
"His name is Frodo" Aragorn whispered as Raquel bent down to examine him, "he was stabbed with this" he held up the hilt of a sword.  
  
Raquel looked at the blade "Nazgul!" she said in disgust, "He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to Rivendell."  
  
Arwen looked into Frodo's eyes. "Frodo... Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad." (Translation into English:) I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.  
  
"Who are they?" one of the hobbits asked.  
  
"Frodo" Raquel said softly, "fight them, do not let them win!"  
  
"They are Elves", another one said  
  
Arwen looked to Aragorn, "I've been looking for you for two weeks, There are 5 wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know."  
  
"Dartho guin berian. Rych le ad tolthathon." Aragorn said pleading in Elvish (Tran) "Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you"  
  
"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." Arwen replied softly, trying her best to do it. (Tran) "I'm the faster rider. I'll take him."  
  
"What are they saying?" the yongest of the Hobbits asked.  
  
"Andelu i ven" Aragorn retorted. (Tran) "The road is too dangerous."  
  
"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon.", For the first time the Hobbits heard the other Elf talk.  
  
(Tran) "Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him. I do not fear them."  
  
Aragorn looked at her and a smile of old came across his face. "I know you don't, you fear nothing."  
  
Turning to Arwen in answer, Aragorn said, "Be iest lin", sadness sweeping the smile from his face.  
  
(Tran) "According to your wish"  
  
Arwen then took Frodo and set him on Asfaloth, leaving Raquel free to use her weapons if she must.  
  
"Where are you taking him?! What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" One of the Hobbits asked, worry making him stammer.  
  
"Arwen, Raquel, ride hard. Don't look back!" Aragorn said in Common, looking to each in turn.  
  
With that said, each mount, Raquel strung her bow, and checked her weapons quickly. Nodding to Arwen, they set out, leaving only the sounds of the horses' hooves and Frodo's soft moans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, how was it? Hope ya enjoyed it! Next chapter, Arwen and Raquel are chased by some unwanted people. be prepared for alot more chapters everyone. Anywho, this was REALLY slow! sry, I know I said I would speed it up. R&R highly wanted. Again, what do you think will happen? Tell me! thanx for reading and more to come soon.  
  
*~*~*Gabs*~*~* 


	3. Home Sweet Home

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 3 HOME SWEET HOME  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How much longer do we have?" Raquel shouted up to Arwen.  
  
"I am not sure, maybe about the third of the hour"  
  
Raquel sighed, her hand brushed to hilt of Sunstone. She had ill feelings about this field. It seemed to scream at her, telling her of the peril that walked beneath it.  
  
"How is Frodo doing?" she asked, releasing her strange thoughts of the field.  
  
"As good as he may be, until we reach Imladris", Arwen answered "Is anyone following us?"  
  
At that Raquel let out a cry. The field, or something, was shrieking at her, trying to tell her something. Everything seemed to spin and turn changing places and colours. All she could hear was a pounding, maybe her own heart, in her head that seemed to spread through her whole body. Fear and terror moved through her, her whole body shaking under its wrath.  
  
"Who are you, what do you want?" her voice sounding weak and small.  
  
The voice came back, whispering, yet screaming in her mind, "Daughter, run, the dark ones seek you, run, daughter of the earth, run with great speed!"  
  
"Who are you, what so you mean?" he voice now stronger, but filled with fright.  
  
"The black ones, they seek you" it repeated.  
  
She then understood.  
  
"They are chasing us!"  
  
"Who?" Arwen asked, not wanting to turn around, but feeling as though she already knew who it was.  
  
"The Nazgul" Raquel whispered while moving Artemis closer to Arwen, so they were side by side.  
  
"Noro lim, Thalionfëa, noro lim!" (Tran) Ride hard, Thalionfea, ride fast!  
  
At that moment the Nazgul appeared from amongst the trees in the field, slowly moving closer.  
  
Both Raquel and Arwen could hear their callings, screeching at them from behind.  
  
"Put it on, put it on!" it whispered, moving beside Arwen and reaching out a hand.  
  
"No! Frodo, you must not!" Arwen shouted into his ear.  
  
Raquel dropped back, reached for her bow, and then quicker than the eye, she shot, not at the Wraith itself, but at it's dark steed. The arrow hit the horse on its back leg, making it falter.  
  
"The Ford!" Arwen called, making Raquel look up.  
  
They approached the river, nudging the horses across, when Raquel stopped halfway across.  
  
"Arwen, go ahead, climb the bank", Raquel whispered sternly, never taking her narrowed eyes off the Wraiths.  
  
"But what about you?" Arwen said softly, "I will not leave you behind".  
  
"Do it!" Raquel raised her voice, then lowered it again, "Do not worry about me, Frodo is more important than me."  
  
Arwen hesitated, looking back once before she climbed up the bank. When she did look back she saw the Black Riders, hesitating on the other side.  
  
"Give up the halfling, she-elves!" they screamed over the roar of the water.  
  
"If you want him, come and claim him!" Raquel challenged, drawing Sunstone.  
  
The Wraiths drew their swords, accepting the challenge, and started walking toward Raquel, making a semi-circle around her.  
  
"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!" Arwen whispered from the bank. (Tran) Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word: flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!  
  
"Raquel!" she shouted, trying to warn her of the river.  
  
Swiftly, Raquel turned Artemis around and climbed up the bank.  
  
The rushing waters came, consuming the Black Riders and their horses. Their ear-splitting screams could be heard for miles around.  
  
When Raquel reached the top, there was no time for her to rejoice. Arwen, dismounted, had laid Frodo on the ground. He was losing his battle, his eyes were becoming clear and unfocused. Raquel dismounted.  
  
"No, Frodo! Don't give in! Not now!" Raquel said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Let what grace is given me be passed to him. Let him be spared. Save him" Arwen prayed gently.  
  
Then looking up, Raquel saw horses and Elves approaching them. The rest was a blur and then blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raquel, wake up Raquel, please wake up"  
  
Raquel opened her eyes, but shut them quickly, for the light was to bright.  
  
"Finally, you are awake!" Arwen's voice seemed to echo in Raquel's mind, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I got trampled by a herd of wild horses" Raquel answered, surprised at her hoarse sounding voice.  
  
She tried to open her eyes again, this time it was not so brilliantly bright. After a couple of moments, she could make out Arwen. She was in her bed, in her own room. She tried to sit up but Arwen stopped her.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I'm suppose to make sure you stay in bed."  
  
Raquel sighed and layed back down. From the other room connected onto the bedroom, two dogs came running in, jumping up on the bed to great Raquel.  
  
"Skysong, Moonsword!" she tried to say, but was muffled by their huge bodies. Both were big, strong dogs, Skysong was a golden colour was shy to new people, and more gentle than Moonsword. Moonsword, on the other hand, was shiny black colour and always had energy and wanted to play. They finally settled down on either side of her.  
  
"What happened?" Raquel asked, trying to recall the past events.  
  
"Well you fainted when Father's men came, so they brought you and Frodo here. Some stayed to look for the Nazgul."  
  
"How is Frodo?" Raquel asked quietly.  
  
"Not very well, Father has been working on him for sometime" Arwen looked down. "How long?"  
  
"About an hour now."  
  
"How deep is the wound?" Raquel wondered.  
  
"I do not know" Arwen answered.  
  
"If you let me go I can figure out" Raquel looked to Arwen, "Lord Elrond might need my help, I really feel better too, please just let me go".  
  
"Fine, but if anyone asks, you slipped out when I was not looking"  
  
She got up and walked to the door, the dogs followed her faithfully.  
  
"No you must stay here, Sky, Moon, I will be back." Turning to Arwen she answered.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I will see you in awhile" she called while walking out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It is Raquel, I am here to speak with Lord Elrond" Raquel heard murmuring on the other side of the door. Then the tall Elf, Glorfindel, opened it.  
  
"Ah, Raquel, you have woken!" He embraced her, "You get taller everyday", he said as he released her.  
  
"How did you know that I was ill?" Raquel asked, confusion in her voice.  
  
"Well, you fainted right when we got to the Ford."  
  
"So it was you that came?" Raquel questioned, smiling at her old friend.  
  
"Yes, I came with some of Lord Elrond's men."  
  
"Who is it Glorfindel?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
"It is Raquel, Elrond"  
  
Elrond then appeared from behind Glorfindel, grave was his face.  
  
"I thought I heard you Gilwen, how do you feel?"  
  
Raquel bowed deeply, as she was taught, and answered, "I feel fine, my lord, can I be of any assistance to you?"  
  
"If that is why you came, yes, you can, follow me"  
  
She bowed again and looked up at Glorfindel, "Go ahead", he said grinning at her, "you are needed."  
  
With a light clap on the shoulder, he left.  
  
Raquel hurried to catch up to Elrond. She found him in the next room, leaning over the bed where Frodo lay. Quietly she approached him.  
  
"He looks worse" she said, more to herself then Elrond.  
  
"I mean, lord, not that you can not heal him but.."  
  
Elrond cut her off, "I know Gilwen, he is worse, the tip of the blade is lodged in the wound," he pulled back the covers to point out what he meant, "which is why I need your help."  
  
"That is why I came"  
  
"Good then lets get started"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You look exhausted, go to bed"  
  
"I can't, I have to watch Frodo 'till dawn and give him his medicine", Raquel would never admit that she was tired.  
  
"I'll watch him and then you can go to sleep" Arwen offered  
  
"No, you go to bed, I'm fine" Raquel said firmly.  
  
Arwen could see easily that Raquel fighting to stay awake; she hadn't slept since she got up from her faint. Though, she knew Raquel would never give in freely, and she would not let anyone else take her job.  
  
"Fine, be stubborn" Raquel smiled dimly at the comment, for Arwen was equally stubborn, "but I'm staying here with you".  
  
Arwen made herself comfortable in the chair across from Raquel. Raquel sighed deeply, for she wanted to be alone, but knew there was no arguing with Arwen.  
  
"She will fall asleep soon anyway, toil and travel have made her weary" Raquel whispered to herself.  
  
Sure enough, a half hour later, Arwen was deep in sleep. Taking a blanket, Raquel covered her and wished her a good sleep.  
  
She sat there for what seemed countless hours, checking on Frodo and giving him medicine. Finally, dawn came, and with that Elrond, who looked like he got no sleep either.  
  
"You look terribly weary Gilwen, go sleep, I'll watch Frodo now".  
  
Even stubborn Raquel swallowed her pride and got up to leave, when Elrond spoke.  
  
"What is Arwen doing here?" his voice obviously puzzled.  
  
"She came to stay with me, she wouldn't leave when I asked"  
  
"You two are inseparable" he answered, amusement in his voice.  
  
"It's my job, I have to be with her" Raquel answered turning around.  
  
"You have then turned your "job" into a friendship" when Raquel just stared at him he added, "Just go to sleep, you look horrible"  
  
"So do you" Raquel replied sleepily, not really realizing what she said.  
  
At first, Elrond looked surprised, then started to smile.  
  
"Just get out of here, go, I'm glad no one heard that, or I'd have to punish you", he said, still smiling.  
  
With that she bowed and left, and when she got in bed she feel into very deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey! How'd ya like it? It was definitely quicker. Yea, as usual, I want as many reviews as possible. Tell me anything. Next chapter, the Counsel of Elrond. Also, since I made up all the new names in this story, in a couple chapters I'm gonna tell you what they all mean, but that's when I have the time to write it. yea, sorry my paragraphs have been a little messed up, but im workin on it!  
  
Thanx-  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	4. What Dost Thy Heart Desire?

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR  
  
Chapter 4  
  
WHAT DOST THY HEART DESIRE?  
  
  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?"  
  
With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love."  
  
"She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Raquel, are you awake?"  
  
"Now I am", she said moodly, rolling over to get away from the voice.  
  
"Get up, lazy, Father wishes to speak with you" Arwen gently nudged her. Moon and Sky licked her face.  
  
"Tell him five more minutes" Raquel replied, half asleep.  
  
"You are impossible, but, I'll tell him that, though he will not be happy with you" Arwen argued.  
  
"Fine", Raquel said convinced, "I'll go, but please tell him to wait while I get ready."  
  
Raquel finally got out of bed. While she was doing her hair, Arwen popped her head into the room.  
  
"There is a dress in the other room for you, there is a banquet tonight"  
  
"Why are we going?" Raquel asked, wincing as she pulled the brush through her hair.  
  
"To celebrate Frodo's good health and something about some lords coming"  
  
"How is Frodo?" Raquel asked, wondering how long she had slept.  
  
"He is resting right now and is much better, also, while you were sleeping, Gandalf arrived."  
  
"Really?" Raquel inquired, walking into the other room, "I must speak with him then"  
  
"You will, for we are also invited to a Counsel, though I do not know the matters we are to discuss"  
  
Arwen was sitting in a chair, Moon and Sky at her feet, holding a dress, "This is the dress you will wear, do you like it?"  
  
It was a beautiful dress, with long, tight sleeves until the cuff, where they opened. Diamond embrodoriy went throughout the dress. Personally, though, Raquel would never say it, she would much rather wear her breeches and shirt, for they were more comfortable and durable.  
  
"It's lovely, but I cannot stay to adimire it, Lord Elrond wishes to see me, and you dogs," she said pointing to the dogs as they got up to follow, "are staying here." The dogs lie back down on the ground.  
  
Arwen chuckled and put the dress down, walking with Raquel into the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you have come, Frodo is just about to wake up"  
  
"I heard he is better, Lord." Raquel said, bowing to Elrond.  
  
"Yes, much since you have last been awake, here, follow me"  
  
Raquel followed Elrond, again, to the other room where Frodo lie. There Gandalf sat, silent, by the side of the bed.  
  
"Gandalf? There is someone here to see you" Elrond uttered softly.  
  
"Huh, what is this.oh, my, you have grown quite a bit" Gandalf said, a smile overcoming the tiredness in his face.  
  
"Gandalf!" Raquel ran over and hugged him fiercly.  
  
"Please be kind to an old man and let me go, you have grown much stronger".  
  
"Oh, I am very sorry", she said, releasing him, "how have you been, why are you back in Rivendell, is Frodo alright?"  
  
Gandalf let out a merry laugh, "Slow down, I can only answer one question at a time, but alas, we must save this for some other time, for I think Lord Elrond brought you here to talk to him." At that Elrond nodded.  
  
"If Gandalf will stay here and watch Frodo, I must talk to you." he said, his face grave. Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Good, then come with me Gilwen, for we have much to discuss."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did Arwen tell you of the counsel which is to be held?"  
  
"Yes, though she did know the matters of which we are to discuss" Raquel said, speaking to him plainly, for they were behind doors.  
  
"Good, I do not want her to know yet, so please do not tell her."  
  
"I won't." she hesitated, not sure whether to say Lord Elrond, or just Elrond. He noticed her hesitation.  
  
"Please, here you can call me Elrond, for we are alone".  
  
Raquel nodded. She was raised by Elrond, for her mother died when she was just but a child. Some whispered rumors even said that Elrond and Celebian had secretly adopted her, though that was only a rumor. She had always seemed apart of their family, learning all her healing from Elrond himself and always being close to Arwen. Some even said that she looked like Celebrian herself, before she left over the seas of course.  
  
"Why did you leave Imladris with Arwen?" he asked, startling her out of her thoughts.  
  
She hesitated, for she really did not know why for a second.  
  
"You can tell me Gilwen, I am not here to punish you" he said gently.  
  
"I guess, I wanted to feel free, to go on an adventure, to rid of my dress and my duties, to finally, in all my life be independent for once, and actually use what I have been taught." she whispered, though not feeling ashamed at all.  
  
He stared at her for a long time, looking into her eyes, as if trying to see if she was being truthful.  
  
After awhile he sighed deeply, and leaned forward in his chair, so they met eyelevel.  
  
"Gilwen, please listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you, I trust you will." she met his gaze.  
  
"You know the story of the Second Age, with the Last Alliance and the winning over The Nameless One. The battle for the one ring, the falilure of Men, and how Isildur had taken the ring for himself" he kept hi eyes fixed on on hers, she staring just as intently.  
  
"Yes, you have told me the story many times, it was one of my favorties when I was young. Before Isildur claimed The Ring you took him to the Cracks of Doom, the very heart of Mount Doom. You told him to cast it away, but he refused, and therefore the downfall of Men. Isildur was killed and cast into a river."  
  
Elrond shook his head at each of these, remembering each part like it was happening right now.  
  
"Yes, tis it all true. There is one part I never told you though."  
  
"What might that be, Elrond?" she asked, her eyes questioning.  
  
"The Ring was never found." he said in a low voice.  
  
"Why did you never tell me?"  
  
"Well by then, you fell asleep" a half smile appeared on his face, "and I wanted to protect you until you were old enough to hear it, and now I see that you are."  
  
"Well, what does any of this have to do with me?"  
  
"Frodo has that one ring" he said hardly so Raquel could hear, "that is why he was tracked by the Nazgul."  
  
"The Counsel," she breathed, "that is what is to be discussed at the Counsel."  
  
Elrond nodded at her, his eyes solemn as he stared.  
  
"Well, why are you telling me all this? What does any of this have to do with me?"  
  
"Someone has to destroy the ring, a group I am thinking"  
  
She stared at him blankly, trying to figure out what he was hinting at.  
  
"I am asking you to represent my, our, household in this Gilwen"  
  
"Why me Elrond? Why not Glorfindel, Elladan or Elrohir?, they would be much more capable." "Before I was not sure of your capabilities, but when I heard of your search, I changed my mind. Gilwen, I know that you can do this."  
  
All of this raced into her mind, she could finally get out and be free, like she had always wanted to, but could she leave her home and walk willingly into danger? Right into the heart of it too, Mordor, the Black Land, where blackness and evil ruled.  
  
"Gilwen," Elrond put a hand on her shoulder, "you do not need to answer now, go back to your chambers and think hard, very hard, about this journey, for I cannot assure you that you will come back alive" she looked up at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Go, you need to get ready before the feast" he got up and lead her to the door, as he opened it, she spoke.  
  
"Elrond, if you were faced with this decision, what would you do?"  
  
For a second he hestitated, then he spoke, "Raquel, you have used this saying many times, "What dost thy heart desire?" now you will use it yourself, what does your heart desire?"  
  
She walked out of the room speachless, but was interupted when Arwen ran to meet her. "Raquel, you must come, Frodo is waking up, where is Father?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
She was too late, Raquel had already begun to run.  
  
"In his chambers!" Raquel shouted behind her.  
  
Running and turning for what seemed like forever and a day, she finally reached his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?" Frodo asked drowsily, still half asleep.  
  
"You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten in the morning, on October the 24th, if you want to know." Gandalf said quietly, nodding to Raquel as she entered, staying behind so Frodo couldn't see her.  
  
"Gandalf?" He asked now more awake.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid, but you have some strength in you, dear hobbit." he looked at Frodo fondly. Elrond and Sam came into the room, Sam jumping to the side of the bed, and Elrond joined Raquel.  
  
"Bless you, Frodo, you're awake!" Sam took his hand and kissed it.  
  
"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf added.  
  
"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?"  
  
Frodo got up, leaning on his pillows.  
  
"Thanks to the skills of Master Elrond and Gilwen, you have begun to mend."  
  
Elrond and Raquel walked forward so Frodo could see them.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Elrond said.  
  
"Yes, welcome." Raquel added, smiling at him warmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The feast was held a little while after Frodo woke. To Raquel and Arwen, it was the same as usual, Elrond, by his custom, sat in his chair with Glorfindel on his left and Gandalf on his right. Arwen and Raquel sat in the middle of the table under a canopy, eating and talking softly to one another. To Arwen's dismay, Aragorn was not there. After the feast was music and storytelling in the Hall of Fire. In their own spot, Raquel and Arwen talked softly. "What did Father speak to you about?" Arwen did not look at her, nor did Raquel to her. "Nothing, he wanted to know why I went with you on the search." Arwen was not satisfied with Raquel's answer, but decided to try to talk later. They left not much later, to Raquel's silent joy, for she had much thinking yet to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry, I kinda didn' get to get to the counsel, I had to set things up for it so it'll go smoother. so how was it? As usual, Tell me! Next chapter, Legolas FINALLY comes into the story! also, Im lookin for more story borders, so if you have any good ones that you'll let me borrow, please tell me! Thanx for the first review Guinevere and Pencil Bob, and a special thanx to Elfie88, ur great! I really appreciate it!  
  
Yours,  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	5. What Does My Heart Desire?

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR CHAPTER 5 WHAT DOES MY HEART DESIRE?  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?"  
  
With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love."  
  
"She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend,  
  
her fairness lighting up the world,  
  
no matter what the weather.  
  
To some a companion,  
  
and one a lover and dream.  
  
Yet, many feared her  
  
dignity in her footsteps,  
  
power in her stride,  
  
and authority in her eyes.  
  
This is her story.  
  
O_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_oO_o  
  
"What do you think they are talking about?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's something important." Arwen answered, sounding tired.  
  
Arwen was sitting in her chair on the terrace, Raquel beside her. It had been three days since the feast, Frodo was doing fine and Raquel still had made no decision. Elrond and Gandalf were below them, on the other floor talking. Raquel got up and went to the railing, overlooking the entrance to Rivendell.  
  
"Someone is coming", she said, leaning forward over the railing, "No, wait a group."  
  
"How many are there?" Arwen asked, getting up and coming to look, "Are they friend or foe?"  
  
"Friend, I would presume, since there are only four of them, no one would attack with a number of four."  
  
"True, when they come, will you go greet them? Father is busy and I do not feel like going, I do not feel well."  
  
"Are you ill?" Raquel said, turning to her.  
  
"Yes, it must be something I ate."  
  
"Go to bed, I will make sure they get to their rooms and will tell Lord Elrond of their, then I will come and tend to you."  
  
"Thank you Raquel, but I will stay long enough for you to bring them up here so I may talk to them, then I will go rest."  
  
They went and sat back down, for the men were far off, and Raquel had spotted them with her keen Elvish eyes.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Raquel asked  
  
"Probably more lords coming to see Father."  
  
"You are most likely right."  
  
Arwen leaned back and closed her eyes. Raquel got up and went back to the railing, watching Rivendell. How could she leave peaceful Rivendell and go to Mordor? What was her heart's desire? She sat there and thought hard, what was it? Well, her heart's desire must be what she wanted most in life, but what was that? The sound of approaching hooves reached her ears.  
  
"Arwen" she turned from the railing, "I am leaving, they have come."  
  
"Right," she said, sitting up again, "have fun." she added, grinning at Raquel.  
  
Raquel rolled her eyes and muttered something before leaving. By the time she got down to the gate, the men had already dismounted and were looking around. There was one Man, one Elf, and two Dwarves She approached them and spoke.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Rivendell, where Lord Elrond dwells, though he is busy now and cannot come to greet you." she spoke in Common, "You have not announced your coming, so who are you and from where do you hail?"  
  
The man was the first to step forward, "I am Boromir, son of Denethor, of Gondor,"  
  
Next the Elf spoke, bowing with his hand over his heart, as custom, while he spoke "I am Legolas son of Thranduil of Northern Mirkwood, Lady".  
  
Then one of the Dwarves stepped toward her and bowing, "I am Gloin son of Groin, of the Lonely Mountain and this is my son, Gimli." the Dwarf next to him bowed.  
  
She looked at each of them and then nodded.  
  
"Follow me, your horses will be taken care of " she then turned and led them to Arwen. When she got there she sat down next to her. Arwen got up and nodded to each of them.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, I will get one of our servants to show you to your rooms, but first, tell me who you are".  
  
They each again went through their introductions. When they were done, Arwen nodded and Raquel clapped. Ainanen, whom Raquel calls her Katriel, is one of the top servants of Arwen (other than Raquel), and a very good friend to Raquel, came over to them, bowed and spoke. "I will show you to your rooms, follow me"  
  
Bowing one more time to Arwen and Raquel, each of them followed Ainanen. Raquel turned to Arwen.  
  
"Go to bed, Arwen, I must go tell Lord Elrond of their coming, I will be with you I a second." "All right, I will, goodbye for now."  
  
"Goodbye" They went in opposite directions, Arwen going up, and Raquel going down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Elrond? It is me, Gilwen, may I come in?"  
  
"Yes, the door is open."  
  
Raquel opened the door and saw Elrond and Gandalf sitting across from one another. Gandalf smiled at her.  
  
"Four more Lord's have come, Boromir of Gondor, Legolas of Mirkwood, and Gloin and Gimli of the Lonely Mountain."  
  
"Yes, I know, but if you would Gilwen, tell them I wish to speak with each of them".  
  
"Yes, I will, Lord Elrond." she bowed and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Take this, it will help the pain in your stomach, also, get some rest, the Counsel is tomorrow afternoon"  
  
"Yes, all right, I will" Arwen leaned back against the pillows.  
  
Raquel had gone around and spoke with each of the visitors. They all agreed and she brought the message back to Elrond. Then she went and tended to Arwen, where she was right now. All Arwen had was an upset stomach.  
  
"I will bring you some food later, but sleep right now."  
  
Arwen was already half asleep, so Raquel left, tired herself and needing to make a decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To clear her mind, Raquel grabbed her bow and quiver and went to the archery range. Before, she got out Artemis so she could graze. She needed to think, and the only way to do that was to shoot.  
  
"What is the one thing I want most in life? What would I die for?" she thought.  
  
Soon, she got frustrated, not knowing what she wanted. Why did he pick me? Why not Glorfindel? Or even one of his soldiers. Not long after that, that frustration turned into anger.  
  
"Ahhh!" she yelled, shooting an arrow that missed because of her lack of concentration.  
  
She reached back to grab another arrow, but her quiver was empty. She started to walk toward the target, when an arrow flies by her, hardly missing her ear. Suddenly she turned, drawing Sunstone as she did.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" How could she be so deaf as to not hear an enemy behind her?  
  
Suddenly she heard something to her left, she turned and there stood an Elf. She could not make out his face, for it was covered, and she did not recognize him.  
  
"I have already introduced myself, two times actually, needn't you hear it again and I do not want anything, so sheath your sword?" he said more sternly, walking toward her. She made out the face of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Raquel could now see his face and marveled at it. She had not studied him at their first meeting, but now she did, for some odd reason. He was hardly taller than she was, with blue eyes and golden hair. He carried a bow and a quiver on his back, no sword or knife. He looked upon her keenly. She finally shook herself out of her thoughts.  
  
"I have been watching you shoot and you are angry," he said more gently, "Why?"  
  
"Why would you care?" she asked or, more said, regaining her pose and narrowing her eyes, still not sheathing her sword, but walking over to get her arrows. She then came back.  
  
He faltered under her narrowed gaze, then spoke.  
  
"Why do you hold sword to me? I am not here to challenge you, trust me." he then stared down at her, leveling her gaze.  
  
"I have been taught to trust nothing that my heart is wary of ", she said, not narrowing her eyes as much.  
  
"Then what does your heart tell you?" he questioned, raising his coal black eyebrows slightly. "Am I evil?"  
  
She looked down and said in a small voice, "I do not know."  
  
She then felt the sudden need to escape from there. She needed to go someplace where she would be alone, it would be quiet, and she could think in peace. She then let out a shrill whistled for Artemis, who came galloping minutes later toward her. "Great!" Raquel thought, "I will have to ride bareback".  
  
"Wait, Lady," Legolas stepped toward Artemis who snorted, "you know my name, though I don't know yours."  
  
"That is for me to know." Raquel replied, turning Artemis and riding off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raquel where are you, are you back?"  
  
"I'm here, on the terrace."  
  
Raquel had decided to go back to her room and sit on the terrace. She thought it would be quiet there and the stars would give her some comfort, but unfortunately, that didn't last long.  
  
"Oh, the door was shut, so I did not know." Katriel walked out and sat down.  
  
"The stars are very beautiful tonight, do you see a constellation?"  
  
Raquel and Katreil had always loved looking at the stars, even when they were young. So on clear nights they could always be found together, pointing to certain stars and constellations.  
  
"What is wrong, Raquel, you are very quiet." Katriel looked at her.  
  
"I can not tell you, though can I ask you something?" Raquel never moved her eyes off the stars. "Yes, go ahead."  
  
"What is the one thing you think I want most in life, what would I die for?"  
  
Katriel didn't answer for a long time. They both stared at the stars, then she finally talked. "You want whatever is good for the people you love. You would give your life for Arwen, or Aragorn, or even Lord Elrond and Glorfindel. You would also die for us Raquel, the Elves." Katriel stopped, she seemed to be lost in thought, "do what you think is right, listen, don't try to search, just listen." Katriel then got up, "I can see you want to be alone now, it was nice to see you again, Raquel."  
  
"Good-night Ainanen." she said, hardly thinking of what she was saying.  
  
"Raquel, do not call me Ainanen, call me Katriel, you even came up with the name!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Katriel, I was not thinking, I was listening."  
  
Katriel laughed, "Now you're taking your own advice!" she left shaking her head.  
  
"Well, I have a choice to make, I have delayed long enough, I must make this choice!" she whispered to herself. She sat back, wrapped herself with a blanket and stared at the stars. After many hours, (as it seemed to her) she got up.  
  
"I have made my decision, for my heart speaks" she whispered to the stars.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
So, how was it? Tell me! I can't continue this fic without input! Next chapter, the COUNSEL OF ELROND FINALLY! I promise ill write it! I didn't even expect to write that archery part, but it was a last minute idea. comin soon to a theater near u- lol, Im gonna start on my little Elvish name dictionary. Which names do you like most? im still lookin for borders! have a dandy day every1! Yours, (*~*~*Gabi*~*~*( 


	6. His Council, Her Decision

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR chapter 6 HIS COUNSEL, HER DECISION  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
;);););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););) ;);););););););););););)  
  
"Do not blow the horn, it is night."  
  
"But we are finally home!"  
  
Raquel got up and walked out to the terrace to see what the quiet whispers were about. There, standing below by the gate stood Elladan and Elrohir beside their horses. Raquel smiled and hurried off.  
  
"Arwen wake up! Elladan and Elrohir have returned!"  
  
Seconds later, Arwen opened the door and followed Raquel out. Down by the gate they joined the gathering crowd.  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan!" Arwen and Raquel shouted as they pushed through the crowds.  
  
"Arwen, Raquel?" Elrohir turned to look at them, smiling as he did.  
  
"Elladan, it is Arwen and Raquel!"  
  
Elladan turned, "Arwen, Raquel, what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Welcoming you home Brother!" they embraced, Raquel standing on the outside feeling awkward.  
  
Elrohir stopped and turned toward her, "My, you have grown Raquel!"  
  
"Why does everyone say that?" she ran over and hugged each of them. They all then stood and looked at each other.  
  
"Go, both of you," Elladan said, "go back up to bed, we have to go speak to Father"  
  
"Did you find anything?" Raquel asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"You will find out soon enough," Elrohir sighed, "now off to bed, I hear there is a counsel tomorrow and each of us is to be there."  
  
Each bid their farewells and went back up to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That would be the warning bells"  
  
"Are you ready?" Arwen asked, noticing the queer look on Raquel's face.  
  
"Hardly" Raquel whispered to herself, yet replied to Arwen, "Why should I not be?"  
  
Arwen shrugged and walked down the hall to the porch, Raquel beside her.  
  
"Must you bring those?" Arwen asked Raquel quietly, pointing to her weapons.  
  
"Yes, Arwen, I must" Raquel said, sounding more annoyed then she meant. Arwen gave her a sideways glance, but then quickly turned her attention to the porch they had just walked out to. There, Elrond sat on his chair, with Frodo to his side and Gandalf beside him. On his other side sat Elrohir and Elladan. Glorfindel sat on the other side by some Dwarves. In a corner by himself was Aragorn, wearing his old traveling clothes.  
  
"Arwen, Gilwen, come here, sit there." Elrond beckoned to them softly, showing them a place next to Elrohir and Elladan.  
  
Arwen and Raquel sat and quietly talked, watching as the others came. Raquel saw as Gloin and Gimli came and sat next to Glorfindel. She also watched as Legolas came and sat on the other side of Glorfindel, talking to him quietly. Raquel studied him, he was wearing a raiment of green and brown, traditional colours of his land. He then looked up, and they stared at each other, Raquel's gaze steady and stern. To him, she seemed to be searching him, going through his thoughts, one after another. He then looked away. When everyone had arrived, Elrond began.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" he paused, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
Frodo got up and placed The Ring on a stone table in the middle of the circle. Raquel watched his face as he did it, relief washing over the pain. Murmuring quietly filled the room.  
  
"So it is true. The Ring of power. The doom of man." someone whispered softly.  
  
"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor." one man said, Raquel identified him as Boromir, "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said, in his quiet, yet stern voice.  
  
"What would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said, narrowing his eyes at Aragorn.  
  
"He is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Raquel watched as Legolas stood and motioned to Aragorn.  
  
"This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, astonishment hinting in his voice.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas" Aragorn said.  
  
(Tran)"Sit down, Legolas."  
  
"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." Boromir looked away, a frown on his face.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot control it." Gandalf said, changing the subject.  
  
"We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond looked at ecah of them.  
  
Suddenly, Raquel heard soft murmuring, beckoning to her. She could not tell what it was saying, just that it called to her. She felt as though her necklace shivered.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked, getting up and hitting the ring with his axe. The axe shattered, terror and pain overcoming Frodo's face. Raquel's necklace shook, lighting up dimly and feeling warm. Dread ripped through her. Gimli was knocked to the ground. Several Dwarves around him helped him up.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this." Elrond explained, silence coming over the porch. It even seemed as though the animals of Rivendell were silent.  
  
Boromir broke the silence "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. It is folly. Not with ten thousand men could you do this."  
  
Legolas then stood up again, speaking in a frustrated voice "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
Gimli got off his chair and faced Legolas, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" He said angrily.  
  
"And what if we fail? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouted.  
  
Everyone but, Arwen, Raquel and Frodo, then stood up and started shouting and arguing. Raquel heard a soft chanting in the back of her mind, it seemed, hurting her ears, and sending pain through her, like a fire burning her soul.  
  
"Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum- ishi krimpatul" it said, in a tongue Raquel had never heard, though she knew what it was saying then. (Tran) "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."  
  
She stared at the ring, fire spread across it, filling the gold with burning flame.  
  
Frodo then stood up and spook "I will take it."  
  
They continued arguing, either not hearing him, or ignoring him.  
  
Raquel then stood up and went over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder "Frodo has something to say!" she shouted over everyone, waiting until there was silence "Please listen everyone" she said, quieter.  
  
"I will take it!" Frodo said, looking from person to person.  
  
Gandalf, turned around, pain and sorrow in his face.  
  
"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though.though I do not know the way." Frodo whispered the last part.  
  
Gandalf walked over to him, smiling fondly, "I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear." he stood behind Frodo.  
  
Aragorn then knelt in front of Frodo, "If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will." he then drew his sword, "You have my sword."  
  
"And my bow." Legolas announced, joining them.  
  
"And my axe." Gimli stood beside Legolas.  
  
Raquel then got up and knelt in front of Frodo, "you have my life" she drew Sunstone "and anything I may offer." she looked at Frodo and smiled sadly, put a hand on his shoulder, then took her spot amongst the rest  
  
"Raquel." Arwen breathed, but Elrond put a hand on her to silence her.  
  
"You carry the fate of us all, little one. But if this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it done." Boromir joined them.  
  
At that, Sam ran in, yelling, "Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."  
  
Sam stood next to Frodo, his arms crossed and his face stubborn.  
  
"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. Very well." Elrond said, a very small smile hued his face.  
  
Then Pippin and Merry ran in, "We're going, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to keep us away." Merry said, standing next to Sam.  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin added. Raquel couldn't help but smiling.  
  
"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said, nudging Pippin.  
  
Elrond then came and stood before them, "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Great. Now, where are we going?" Pippin looked around, Raquel let out a little chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raquel!?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The Counsel had just let out, and Arwen had joined up with Raquel, a very astonished and worried look on her face.  
  
"Why are you going? You could get killed!" she shouted, stopping, but Raquel kept walking. She then ran ahead of Raquel, stopping in front of her.  
  
"Answer me!" she demanded.  
  
"Tell me something I don't already know." she gently pushed Arwen out of the way and kept walking.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Is this what you and Father talked about?" she said, sounding close to tears.  
  
"Yes, it is," Raquel turned around and looked at Arwen, a tear running down her cheek, "and I didn't tell you because Lord Elrond asked me not to, and I would have to agree with him" "What does that mean?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Arwen," Raquel walked back to her and looked her in the eye "I did not tell you because I knew you would try to persuade me not to go, and I was right."  
  
"Why are you going? You'd leave me, Rivendell, Father, Katriel, elrohir and Elladan, and Glorfindel! Why? Why do you want to leave us?! " she said softly, now trying her hardest not to cry.  
  
"Because if I leave you, I'd be doing more then I can, sitting here and "protecting" you, by leaving, I can do what I've always wanted, be free, and put my gifts and talents to good use, it's the right thing to do, Arwen, and I have to do it," she then added with a smile, "you know, what I'm talking about, its that thing called destiny isn't it?"  
  
Arwen smiled, wiped away her tears and leaned over to hug Raquel.  
  
"Can I at least enjoy my last days here?" Raquel asked.  
  
"Yes, and by all means, please do!" Arwen said, letting her go.  
  
"Now," Raquel said, drawing Sunstone, "I have to go practice, I haven't fenced in years it seems".  
  
Raquel turned and walked down the halls to her room, singing while she went.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o :o  
  
Hey, hey, everyone! Did ya like it? I hope ya did. To continue this fic, I need more reviews! so if u like it, but you don't review, please do! I'll send you a $100 in the mail if you do! lol. Anyways, next chapter- the fellowship gets goin and starts travelin. comin soon in a couple of chapters is the elvish name dictionary. I'd also like to thank the UNOFFICAL LORD OF THE RINGS MOVIE SITE for the script. thanx a lot!  
  
*~*~*Gabsies*~*~* 


	7. Purely Raquel

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 7 PURELY RAQUEL  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"Here, take this, you might need it."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate it" Raquel took the extra blanket Katriel handed her.  
  
"I can not believe you are actually going, I am going to miss you so much" Katriel sighed, "who will look at the stars with me?"  
  
Raquel smiled sadly, "Just watch over Sun and Moon for me, they will join you when you want company, arwen too, please take good care of her." Katriel was to take Raquel's place and serve Arwen. Raquel bent down and touched each of the dogs on the top of their heads.  
  
"You will miss them"  
  
"I will miss everything."  
  
Raquel looked to the sky. It was a cold and dreary day, much like her spirit, and the East Wind blew painfully chill. The Fellowship stood soundless, waiting for the final preparations to be made. It was early evening, and they had planned to start at dusk. Elrond then came out to speak to them.  
  
"There are spies everywhere you travel. I do not doubt the news of the Ringwraiths has already reached him, and he will be enraged. He will send spies on foot or wing and will be searching the northern lands. Be wary of even the sky you walk beneath" he warned.  
  
The Fellowhip had little war gear, for they planned to travel more than fight. Raquel had decided to take her bow and quiver, Sunstone, and her knives. Aragorn had his Ranger gear and sword, Anduril, and no other weapons. Boromir too had a long sword, though it was less of lineage than Aragorn's. He also bore his shield and horn. The Hobbits each had their sword from the barrow, and Frodo had Sting. Gimli carried an axe and light shirt of steel-rings. Legolas carried his bow and knives, simlar to those of Raquel's. They were each also stocked with food, coats, blankets and other gear, which was held by the pony, Bill.  
  
"Raquel, are you to leave soon?" Arwen asked, walking out from the house.  
  
"Yes, everything is almost set."  
  
"I may never see you again." She stood next to where Raquel was standing.  
  
"Do not say that, I will come back unscathed." Raquel said firmly.  
  
"I will take your word for it" she said, "Come here, I have something to give you."  
  
Quietly, Arwen lead Raquel into the house, leading her to room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just one second, let me get it, ah, here it is" Arwen produced a bottle from a drawer and gave it to Raquel. "Here, it is miruvor, Father told me to give it to you before you left."  
  
"Tell Lord Elrond that I thank him deeply for this gift, for I think that I may not be the only one to use it."  
  
Arwen nodded, "Now I will say my farewell, for you must get back out with the rest of the Company." she sighed, "I will never forgive you if you die"  
  
"I won't, I promise. Curse me to the Halls of Mandos, that if I die, he will do a greater ill to me there".  
  
Arwen reached out and embraced Raquel. When she let go, Raquel spoke.  
  
"Are you to see us off?"  
  
"Yes, I will"  
  
"Then goodbye Arwen, I will see you again" with that, she bowed and left the room, walking out to the Fellowship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You will tell me everything when you get back, so that I may write it in my book."  
  
"Yes, Bilbo, I will" Frodo and Bilbo were huddled together in a corner in the Hall of Fire, where the Company was waiting for Gandalf to finish talking to Elrond so that they may begin their journey. Aragorn sat in a corner with his head bowed to his knees.  
  
"Estel, we will come back, I promise you, please, you are stirring uneasiness in all of our hearts" Raquel spoke to Aragorn in Elvish, as to make sure nobody would heard, unless it were Legolas of course, "We are not going to die, Estel, we are going to save ourselves."  
  
He looked up with a weak smile. "Though I may stir uneasiness in your heart, you somehow manage to do the same to me, though you do it with hope."  
  
There was silence after that, not even Bilbo and Frodo could be heard, though Raquel thought she could hear Sam in the background somewhere, muttering something about rope. It was then that Gandalf made his soundless entrance with Elrond on his right. Elrond then spoke.  
  
"This is my last word, the quest alone rests in the hands of the Ringbearer, to cast away the Ring in Mount Doom, nor to let anyone handle it, save the Company and the Counsel, and that is only in the greatest of need. The others go with him as free companions to help him along the way. They are allowed to turn aside and come back whenever they please, though I must warn you, it will be harder to leave the farther you travel, yet there is no oath or promise laid upon you further than you please. You do not yet know the strength of your hearts and cannot foretell the outcome of each path."  
  
"Faithless is he who runs when the road is the darkest", said Gimli.  
  
"Maybe, but do not let one walk in the dark, when he has not yet seen nightfall." said Elrond.  
  
"Yet sworn word strengthen the heart, even as it quakes", said Gimli.  
  
"Or shatter it," said Elrond, "Look not yet too far ahead! Go with hopeful hearts. Farewell and may the blessing of all Elves, Men, Free Folk (Youngin' Folk, lol, sry inside joke) go with you! May the shine upon your face!"  
  
Then Bilbo bid his farwell, as well as Arwen. They made their way out of the House, leaving softly. Outside, many of Elrond's household stood and watched them leave, bidding them farewell with soft voices. Finally the Company turned, fading silently into the dusk. Raquel last caught a glimpse of Arwen standing with Elrond and Katriel with Sun and Moon at their feet. Though they saw her drawing away from them, they did not see her eyes, sadness winning over her pride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Ford they left the road and went southwards. Their plan was to hold this course west of the Mountains, for many days. Gandalf walked in front, Aragorn next, the others came behind, with Legolas and Raquel taking turns being the rearguard, for their keen Elven eyes were hardly amiss. This part of the journey was a dry and dreary one. Raquel remembered nothing except the cold wind, blowing constantly on them. They slept uneasily and never seemed to be warm. They traveled like this for many a day, and to the hobbits, they seemed to get nowhere. Yet, steadily the Mountains rose into view, and the Fellowship knew they made some progress. They also passed through the country of Hollin, where Elves of old once dwelled, though long ago they seeked the Havens. That morning they climbed a small hill that were overlooked by the Mountains. There they lit a fire and had a merry meal.  
  
Sam started to get out his pots and pans to cook with, for usually he cooked, but Raquel stopped him.  
  
"I will cook today Sam", Raquel walked over and took a pot from him.  
  
"I'm fine, Raquel" he said, this time not hesitating at her name because she had asked everyone not to call her "Lady".  
  
"No, please, I will cook, go and join Aragorn, he is watching Pippin, Merry, and Boromir", she gestured to Aragorn.  
  
"Thank you Raquel, but if you'll let me, can I at least go get the water?"  
  
A smile lit on her face, "Of course, Sam, go ahead", he took a pot and went to go fill it. Raquel stood and the searched the site for sticks and dry leaves for the fire. Gandalf was in a corner, smoking his pipe and obviously deep in thought, while Gimli could be heard talking to him.  
  
"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, and from there our road turns east toward Mordor." Gandalf said to himself between smoke rings.  
  
Legolas was on watch, while Pippin and Merry practiced sword fighting with Boromir. Aragorn and Frodo watched. Raquel gathered up all the sticks she needed and started the fire. A few minutes later, Sam came with the water.  
  
"Here you go Raquel." he handed her the pot.  
  
"Thanks Sam, now go and relax for a bit, the food should be ready in a couple of minutes" He nodded and made his way toward Aragorn and Frodo.  
  
"Very good. Again!" Boromir nodded to the hobbits.  
  
Raquel heated the water and prepared the food. After it was done she took out some plates and utensils and filled them. She took them to Sam, Frodo and Aragorn.  
  
"Food!" said Pippin, "It's done already?"  
  
He ran over, with Merry close behind, to the food. They filled their plates and Raquel got one for Boromir. Again, she got some food for Gandalf and Gimli, overhearing their discussion.  
  
"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we're taking the long way around! Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!"  
  
"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said quietly.  
  
"Excuse me, Gimli, Gandalf, but here is some food." said Raquel.  
  
Each took theirs with a short thank you. She filled two more plates for Legolas and herself. She looked for him and saw him standing some ways off.  
  
"Legolas, here" she walked to him and handed him a plate, "you must eat sometime".  
  
He looked at the plate she held for him, then looked at her.  
  
"Stop staring and eat, it is getting cold" said Raquel.  
  
Again he hesitated, but finally took it with a soft thank you.  
  
She turned and left, but stopped to make sure he would really eat it. When he did take a bite, she went to her own food. The hobbits had again taken up their sword fighting. When everyone was done with their food. Raquel gathered up some plates and put them away and then went to go watch the hobbits. Merry waited while Pippin took his turn.  
  
"Raquel," said Aragorn, "why don't you help Merry?"  
  
"Do you mind?" Raquel asked Merry.  
  
"No, not at all" he replied.  
  
"Fine then." she drew Sunstone and slashed at him, he blocked and and she repeated.  
  
"Move your feet!" Aragorn commented.  
  
With that, Boromir accidentally bumped Pippin.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry!" said Boromir.  
  
Pippin dropped his sword and kicked Boromir in the shins and tackled him. Merry joined in, and the two of them wrestled Boromir to the ground. Raquel smiled and sheathed Sunstone, but noticed Legolas moving swiftly to the other side of the camp. She joined him, looking closely at the horizon.  
  
"What is that?" asked she.  
  
"I do not know." he answered, brows knitted together.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sam behind them.  
  
"It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answered, shrugging his shoulders, but everyone looked up.  
  
"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir stated, while lifting Pippin off him.  
  
Legolas' eyes went huge, "Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone gathered his or her possessions and Sam put out the fire. Luckily, the pots and plates were already put away. While everyone was moving, Raquel stood there staring at the crows approaching them. Her necklace lit up, warming her neck gently. The closer they got, the hotter it got. Though she heard and saw everything around her, she seemed to be in a daze, just watching as they approached her. She wanted to move, but she couldn't feel anything but the warmth growing from the necklace.  
  
"Raquel, come on, hide!" Aragorn shouted at her, but when she didn't move her ran toward her, though his hands were full of his gear.  
  
"Someone, grab her!" said Aragorn. He turned to go find a place.  
  
Raquel heard everything, saw everything, she knew what was going on, she just couldn't move. She closed her eyes, a tired feeling coming over her. No matter how hard she fought, she felt her mind recede inside of herself, like she left reality for a moment. She didn't even feel Legolas grab her arm and pull her into hiding. It was then they told her (for she remembered none of this) that she opened her eyes and tried to scream; though he covered her mouth. After that, she started to "wake up", like she remembered seeing the crows above them and hearing them as they past. Yet, what she remembered most was the burning, like a flame, around and up her neck. She looked down, and saw that her necklace was burning Shakily, she reached for the clasp of necklace. When she undid it, the burning stopped. She let out a sigh and leaned against the earth behind her.  
  
"They are gone" Legolas whispered beside her, "What happened?" he asked, turning to her.  
  
"I do not know" she answered wearily. He turned back to the opening of the hiding.  
  
"I have heard you say that before, though you did not mean it, so what happened?" he asked her more commanding this time. She looked away. He glanced at her, then shook his head.  
  
"You have a pure heart, yet are stubborn all the same, come, all is clear." he got up and climbed swiftly out of the hiding. She followed more stiffly.  
  
"Raquel?" Aragorn came and looked at her questioningly. Again, she shook her head.  
  
"Spies for Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf pointed to the lone mountain.  
  
"We will set out tonight, gather your things." Gandalf turned away from them, something obviously troubled him.  
  
Raquel did the same, going to go get her stuff (which Aragorn had hidden for her). She looked quickly at the necklace, and then put it back on.  
  
"You need a name, necklace," Raquel whispered. She turned and looked at the sky, which was just about to set, "you are trying to tell me something, but what is it?" she turned away and gathered her things.  
  
************************  
  
hey every1! how was it? yea, next chapter, the Caradhras, that probably says a lot. I would like to thank all the new ppl who reviewed for me-  
  
Kimi-gal- thanx! I re-did all the chapters so they're easier to read, its got messed up while uploading. thanx again!  
  
bennie-anita (otherwise known as.lol)- hey how ya doin? thanx, u really didn't have to review, but u did, so ill settle for that. lol (~handy dandy~)  
  
valin- yea, I luv Raquel and I wish I could be her! theres more info to come latta about her (mysterious look on her face) lol, anywho, yea, im goin to update as quickly as I can. thanx for the support!  
  
what else? ummm. o yea! be looking for my new fic to come. It's totally interactive and should be up in a couple of days. ill give you more info later. I guess I have nothin else to say. cya guys around! 


	8. Fire and Ice

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 8 FIRE AND ICE  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"Come, this way, follow me."  
  
"How more much wood?"  
  
"As much as you can carry" Boromir answered.  
  
They had decided not to light fire again, only if it be between fire or death. Though, taking Boromir's advice, they would gather as much wood as possible, for it is very cold up in Caradhras.  
  
"There I think that is enough, hopefully we might not have to put this to any use", said Boromir, handing the last of the wood to Aragorn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Company set out, going as quickly as they could over the steep cliffs. Legolas was in front with Gandalf and Aragorn behind, and everyone else filed in after that in no particular order, save Sam with Bill.  
  
When they had finished climbing a sharp slope, Raquel looked up to feel snow on her face. It danced around her in a merry song, no harm seeming to come from their innocent dance.  
  
"This is what I feared, snow." Aragorn said from the front, "Yet, we are not high enough for snow, even in the winter these paths are left open."  
  
"Do you think this is a new evil?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Most likely, for in my land, many say he can control the weather and has many allies from his home in Mordor. He has strange powers," added in Boromir.  
  
"He is powerful indeed," said Raquel, "if he can make it snow from the North trouble us here, then he is powerful beyond doubt."  
  
"Your words are true, Lady Elf, to my dismay they are true" Gandalf sighed and continued on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While climbing still Frodo slipped and fell. Rolling, Aragorn stopped him and helped him up.  
  
Brushing him self off, Frodo felt his neck, and a strange look overcame his face.  
  
"What is it Frodo?" Aragorn asked, also noticing the unusual look.  
  
"The Ring, it is gone, I must have lost it while falling."  
  
Boromir bent down picked up the Ring, which was at his feet. He lifted it up as if he were examining it.  
  
"Boromir." Aragorn looked at him, his hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." said he, still holding the Ring up, smiling to himself, yet frowning all the same. Something came into his face and a mist over his eye.  
  
"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn's hand strayed to his hilt. Raquel noticed this and caught his eye, shaking her head slighty. Aragorn turned away, ignoring her.  
  
"As you wish. I care not." Bormir walked to Frodo and handed him the Ring. But he too obviously does care, to Raquel at least, and when he turned away, Aragorn took his hand off his sword.  
  
Later, Raquel trailed behind and came to Aragorn's side.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked in a low voice. Aragorn did not look at her, though he answered.  
  
"He is not to handle the Ring, I do not like the look that came over his face."  
  
"Neither do I, Aragorn, but he did not assault Frodo or threaten him, get control of your feelings, we do not want any bloodshed unless absolutely necessary."  
  
He just nodded and quickened his pace, going to Gandalf's side.  
  
Raquel thought of what had just happened. Had he really tried, or even thought of taking the Ring?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stopped suddenly, together, as if on command. The wind had slackened and the snow had let up until it had finally stopped. The Hobbits were having the worse time of them all, with Frodo's feet feeling numb and Pippin lagging behind. Even Gimli and Boromir had grumbled of some complaints. Rocks had started falling and landing near them and every now and then they heard a low rumble of a boulder up in the Mountain.  
  
"We cannot go any further tonight," said Boromir. "There are fell voices on the air, and those stones are meant for us."  
  
"There are many evil and unfriendly in the world, and yet, are not in league with Sauron. Some have been in this world longer than even himself." said Aragorn.  
  
"Caradhras was once called the Cruel, long ago, when Sauron had not even been heard of in this land." Gimli said.  
  
"It doesn't matter who the enemy is, as long as we can fight off their attack." Raquel spoke up, surprising them all, for ever since the crows, she had said little.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Pippin asked desperately, leaning on Frodo and Merry for support.  
  
"That is very true, Raquel, and I think what we are to do is either stop here, or go back," said Gandalf, "it would prove folly to go on, for there would be no shelter to block out the falling rocks and snow. We should stop here, this rock cliff proves our best shelter."  
  
"And it would be no good going back while it is storming. We have not yet past a better place to stay."  
  
Everyone agreed to this while trying to set up a makeshift camp. Raquel heard Sam mutter something under his breath, yet did the same as everyone else.  
  
They gathered close together, their backs to the cliff wall. Bill stood in front of the hobbits, and blocked them a little, but drifting snow got to his flanks, and was growing. Soon the hobbits would be buried. Raquel sat on one side of Pippin and could feel the great shivers that shook his whole body even though he had two blankets wrapped around him. She looked at the other hobbits and noticed Frodo falling into a sleep.  
  
"Boromir, lift up Frodo, he is almost buried." said Raquel.  
  
Boromir did so (he was on one side of Frodo) and spoke, "This will be the death of the halflings, or us all, Gandalf, we must do something!"  
  
Gandalf reached in his pack and got out a flask, "Give them this, just mouthful each, everyone take some. It is precious, for it is miruvor, from Imladris. Elrond gave it to me. Pass it around!" When it came to Raquel, she passed, when no one was looking. Instead, she got out the extra blanket that Katriel gave her and wrapped it around Pippin.  
  
"Raquel, I do not need it, I'm fine." said Pippin, his teeth chattering as he said it. "No, take it Pippin, I do not need it and you are cold, do not try to lie to me" said Raquel. "Thank you." he said in-between his chattering teeth. She nodded and went back to her own thoughts.  
  
"Gandalf, is it all right to start a fire? I think we are now between fire or death. If anyone sees the fire, I am sure they have already seen us."  
  
"You can make fire, if you are able," said Gandalf, "watchers in the storm I'm sure have seen us, fire or no."  
  
They brought out their wood and kindlings, though no one could make a fire. Finally Gandalf stood up and spoke a word of command.  
  
"naur an edraith ammen!"  
  
He spoke to the wood, thrusting his staff in the middle of it. A green puff of fire came up, then blue flame sprang out, and the wood then flared.  
  
"If anyone sees us, they will know I am here, for I have written, GANDALF IS HERE, that can be read all the way from Rivendell."  
  
The company (excluding Raquel, she did not get up from her spot) gathered around the fire, warming their hands, for the fire melted the snow and slush appeared at their feet. They rejoiced to once again to see and feel the warmth of fire. The red light burned merrily on their faces, though the wood was burning fast, and the snow kept falling.  
  
"Raquel, come on join us," Pippin came over to her "it is warm and feels good."  
  
"Go back Pippin, I am fine." she said again, but he came over and took her hand, trying to pull her up.  
  
"Please Raquel? It is so warm, and you look so cold and lonely over here." The word lonely struck her hard. Is that what was bothering her? Was she homesick for her friends?  
  
"Fine," she said grinning at Pippin, "you win, I will come over."  
  
He let out a huge smile and ran back to the fire, laughing, while Raquel followed behind him. "Dawn is near, and it is getting cold." Aragorn said throwing on the last piece of wood.  
  
"The snow is less, and the wind is quieter" Gimli announced.  
  
Raquel gazed out of the circle; each had sat next to the fire in a circle, sitting close for warmth. She saw that the snow was ceasing, and the wind was not howling. A light grew from some ways off; dawn pierced the snowy world.  
  
"Caradhras is not going to let us go on, the farther up we go, the worse. We should leave while we can." Gimli added.  
  
To this, everyone agreed, but getting back down would be hard. The snow had mounted to almost two heads higher than the hobbit's.  
  
"If Gandalf could go ahead of us with a flame, he could burn the snow and melt away a path." said Legolas.  
  
"If Elves could fly, they might fetch us the Sun to save us, but I cannot burn snow." "Well, when heads are at a loss, then bodies must serve." Boromir said with a hearty smile.  
  
"Then you and I will make a path, Boromir" Aragorn replied.  
  
Legolas and Raquel sat there watching with a smile.  
  
"We will leave our strong men to work," she said, almost letting out an explosion of laughter, "but I must have something to work on."  
  
"Well I say, let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running lightly over snow-an Elf, come Raquel, we have work to do."  
  
They jumped up, and swiftly sprang forward, though Raquel proved to be the faster, for she was smaller and lighter.  
  
"We go to find the Sun!" he announced to Gandalf. As they passed the men, Raquel let out a small bit of laughter and waved. They vanished from their sight as they passed a rocky turn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, Legolas!"  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Look, the wind-drift is just but a wall's width," she said pointing to it as she spoke, "and on the other side it is just a coverlet of snow!"  
  
He looked over and smiled. "Ah, you are right, let me go tell our Fearless Men." he looked at her, but turned, trying his hardest not to laugh, but did not succeed when Raquel started. "I will be back" he turned still laughing.  
  
A couple of minutes later he returned, smiling, "Our Strong Men were buried and running out of hope, until I told them of the drift that we spotted."  
  
"And now?" Raquel asked.  
  
"They are almost done digging, so we can go back and tell the good news."  
  
She got up and ran forward, and soon they had both reached the hobbits, Gimli and Gandalf. Behind them, the men worked their way up the slope to reach them. Legolas explained the situation to Gandalf and the others.  
  
"Even if the drift is dug out, how are we to get down there?" Pippin asked.  
  
"We will carry you, for we are weary, but we can still bear the little people, here I will start with you Master Peregrin!"  
  
Pippin climbed to his back, and he picked up Merry, and took the across where he sat them down with Raquel and Legolas to wait for the rest of the Company. After awhile he came back with Sam. Gandalf came leading Bill with Gimli sitting on top of the baggage. Aragorn came last with Frodo. Frodo had hardly touched the ground when a low rumble came. Rocks came down, with snow, blinding the Fellowship, but when it cleared, they saw rocks blocking the path up the mountain.  
  
"We get the point, we're leaving already!" Gimli shouted to the mountain.  
  
They climbed down all day, everyone growing weary. Raquel spotted in the distance the birds. "The birds, they are back!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"We cannot stop, I will not spend another night on this mountain. We will keep going." They stumbled down the slope of the mountain, finally reaching the bottom. Caradhras had defeated them.  
  
"What are we to do now?" asked Frodo.  
  
:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:- }:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}:-}  
  
hi, how ya doin? This chapter I based on the book entirely really, because I like the book on this part a lot more. This was a pretty hard chapter to write and I based most of their talking on the book, so don't sue me! Next chapter-(drum roll) The Mines o' Moria.but first they have to decide to go there. Yea, hope ya guys like it, R&R if you can! thanx to every1 that does.  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	9. The Day The Trees Bloomed Fire

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 9 THE DAY THE TREES BLOOMED FIRE  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#  
  
"We will hold a council, for we need to discuss what it is we are to do."  
  
"Right here?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes, right here and right now" Gandalf replied.  
  
It was evening, and the Company had stopped for the night. Gandalf had spared them each a mouthful of the miruvor. When they had eaten, he called a counsel.  
  
"We cannot go on tonight, the mountain has tired us, and we will rest for a bit." said Gandalf. "But then where do we go?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well, we have two options. One is to go back to Rivendell." Gandalf said, but was interrupted by Raquel. Pippin's face brightened and Sam sat up.  
  
"But that would be to admit defeat, and put all of Rivendell, and the world in danger."  
  
"Yes, you are right Raquel, not much time would pass before the Dark Lord himself came to the gates of Rivendell for The Ring, but as I was saying, we can also keep going."  
  
"We must keep going then." Frodo said, Pippin and Sam sunk back down.  
  
"By which way do you mean?" Raquel inquired.  
  
"There is a way that Aragorn and I considered, though we agreed to try the mountain first."  
  
"And what is that way?" said Boromir.  
  
Gimli spoke up then, "You are not talking of the Mines, now are you Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, I am Gimli."  
  
Everyone looked down, they had all heard the tales of that cursed mine. Dread filled Raquel, and something rang in her mind, it was the same voice, the one she had heard while being chased, yet it was not screaming. She closed her eyes and whispered the words that were ringing in her head.  
  
"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-Dum. Shadow and flame."  
  
Her eyes went huge and Gandalf stared at her. He seemed to be the only one to hear, even Legolas' ears had not picked it up. He sat there and stared, but turned his attention back to the counsel.  
  
"It is a name of ill and I do not feel the need to go there, let us go to The Gap of Rohan." Boromir said.  
  
"Things have changed since you were up North, the Gap takes us to close to Sauman, did you not hear my story?" Gandalf asked, turning to him.  
  
"Yes, I did and I understand"  
  
"I will go with you Gandalf!" Gimli jumped up and went to his side.  
  
"You encourage me Gimli, good."  
  
"I have passed through Moria once and do no wish to do it again." Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"And I don't wish to go even once" said Pippin.  
  
"Same with me" Sam said.  
  
"Of course not!" Gandalf exclaimed, "but the question is, who will come if I lead?"  
  
"I will" Gimli said excitedly.  
  
"So will I" Aragorn said sadly, "you followed my lead into the snow, so I will follow you into whatever you wish, but heed my warning, if you pass the doors of Moria, beware."  
  
"I will not go, but let us hear what the little people and the Elves say." Boromir said.  
  
"I do not want to go either", said Legolas.  
  
They all looked to Raquel.  
  
"Though, I do not want to go anymore than Legolas does, I will, though with a heavy heart." She got up and walked to Gandalf and put her hand on his shoulder, "You have always been with me, so I am with you."  
  
"Thank you Raquel" he said softly.  
  
She stood on his other side.  
  
Sam looked to Frodo, and Frodo answered, "I wish not to go to Moria, but I daren't not take the advice of Gandalf, yet I ask, can we not vote till tomorrow, it will be easier with light and when the wind doesn't howl so."  
  
Aragorn got up suddenly, "How the wind does howl, indeed it does, for the Wargs have come west of the mountains!"  
  
They all got up and discussed what they should do.  
  
"How far is Moria from here?" Boromir asked, but Raquel didn't listen for the answer. She listened to the Wargs' cries. Everyone started to talk all at once, huddling in a circle, though Raquel stayed on the outside, listening.  
  
"Oh, no you don't" Legolas grabbed her arm, "Last time this happened, you just stood there." She shook off his arm, "I'm fine Legolas, really, this is different" she started to go off, but again he stopped her.  
  
"You should not go off alone, especially with the Wargs being as close as they are."  
  
She looked at him, and spoke, "Thank you for your concern, but I know how to defend myself, I did not come on this journey to be protected by you."  
  
He nodded let go of her, and turned to leave.  
  
"Thanks though, Legolas." she said quietly, not turning around, but walking off, in the other direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Company climbed to the top of a small hill for protection for the night. Everyone that was not on guard slept uneasily. The howls could be heard form all around the camp, and every now and then they saw a pair of eyes light up. Boromir and Raquel (she took Sam's guard for him) sat on either side of the camp watching, and listening.  
  
"What is wrong Raquel?" Aragorn sat down next to her.  
  
"You are not suppose to be on watch" she told him.  
  
"I know, I can not sleep, what's wrong?" he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Those calls, they are different, something is not right about them."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I can not explain it, it is like, like someone, or something is trying to tell me." she trailed off. "Raquel? Raquel!?" he shook her, but she didn't seem to come back. "Not again!"  
  
By now everyone was rising and coming to see what all of the commotion was about. In her own mind she heard that voice again.  
  
"They are coming." it said, or rather screamed in her mind, "Dark and fearsome are they, yet do not believe them! For deceivers They are"  
  
"Who do you mean, who are you?" she asked desperately.  
  
"Daughter of Sun and Moon, Earth and Sky, do not be deceived!" It left her again. She "woke up" with a start, gasping for breath. Everyone was huddled around her, and Gandalf stared at her anxiously.  
  
"What is wrong, Ithildin?" he used his old childhood name for her, speaking in a soft voice, the one she remembered from when she was very little, when he would come and tell her stories of his adventures.  
  
"I heard a voice, it was telling me, telling me, I'm not sure!" she yelled obviously frustrated.  
  
"Go back to bed, all of you!" he ordered, "There is nothing to be seen here."  
  
When everyone had left, he got her up and led her away from the camp.  
  
"Is this the same voice as the one you heard on the hill when the Crebian came and when you said that comment at out counsel earlier?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it is all the same voice" she answered.\  
  
"Tell me what it said" Gandalf said solemnly.  
  
She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to remember all she could. She was in a daze, like she was hypnotized, she didn't even feel him put his two hands on the side of her head.  
  
"They are coming. Dark and fearsome are they, yet do not believe them! For deceivers They are. Daughter of Sun and Moon, Earth and Sky, do not be deceived!" she whispered so softly Gandalf could hardly hear.  
  
"Did you say anything back?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she answered sounding very tired.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked kindly.  
  
"I asked who they meant and who they were."  
  
"And did they answer?"  
  
"No, they just kept going on."  
  
He released his hands and she opened her eyes. Gandalf was sitting in front of her, his staff by his side.  
  
They herd a high-pitched howl, and it was very near.  
  
"The camp!" Raquel jumped up and grabbed her bow, she had already strung it in case of a threat.  
  
They ran back to the camp, and Gandalf yelled,  
  
"Listen, Hound of Sauron!" he cried, "Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snot, if you come within this ring."  
  
The Warg seemed to be the leader and howled for the rest to come.  
  
"I know what it means!"  
  
Raquel yelled, but was not heard, for then, the Wargs had surrounded them, attacking from every side. One jumped to them, but Raquel shot it in the throat. Gandalf yelled to the hobbits. Raquel put away her bow and drew Sunstone. Frodo lit a fire and they started to attack. Aragorn slit ones throat and Boromir sliced the head off one. Raquel was busy with her own after that, three actually, slicing the first one's leg and stabbing the second in the chest, it fell dead. The first one got back up, with a limp and came after her, almost biting her arm when it fell to the ground, an arrow stuck in it's side.  
  
"I'll have to thank him for that one later." she whispered to herself, taking her sword and doing a backward thrust into the Warg behind her, pushing it in till she felt It gasp and die. She then turned to see more Wargs, but above them Gandalf stood, seeming to grow in height.  
  
"Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan I ngaurhoth!"  
  
The whole hills lit up, a tree blooming into flame, and that flame spreading from tree to tree. The hills were sparkling with light, all the Wargs were illuminated in the dazzle of fire. One of Legolas' arrows hit the wolf-chieftain right in the heart. The others fled down the hill. The hill dwindled until the fire went out. Raquel walked off to clean Sunstone. Dawn was drawing near.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the full light of morning, the Company looked for the bodies of the wolves. Raquel did not join them.  
  
"Raquel why do you not go and search?" Sam asked.  
  
"Because there are no bodies to be found, just many of Legolas' arrows", she replied.  
  
Sam looked at her puzzled, but looked away. When the search party came back they reported what they saw.  
  
"There are no signs bodies or footprints, not even of the battle, just the charred trees and Legolas' arrows." Boromir said, altogether confused.  
  
"I think this is yours." Legolas handed Raquel an arrow, the one she had shot at the first attacker. "Thanks, and I think this is yours." she handed him the arrow he had shot at the Warg that had jumped at her.  
  
He smiled and took it, staring at her as he did.  
  
"You are very confusing Raquel, every time I think I have figured you out, you confuse me again" he told her, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes, staring at her. She smiled slyly and answered.  
  
"And I think that you will never do." she smiled at him and turned, leaving him there to stand and stare.  
  
()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*( )*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
Hey ya'll! That's it for now, but how was it? as always, hope ya liked it. next chapter, The Mines of Moria. This time I'm serious, they'll at least get there. I'd like to thank Elena for reviewing, hope you keep on reading! Also, ive posted my totally interactive fic, so look for it! I got to go, so take care every1!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~*  
  
PS-if ya guys were wonderin, these are to signal when I use a direct quote from the book, since I kinda had to do some of that in this chapter. so if you ever see them, they're for quotes. 


	10. Tis it but a Burden On My Heart

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 10 TIS IT BUT A BURDEN ON MY HEART  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"We will reach the doors of Moria by sunset today, hopefully, or I fear that we will not reach them at all, for Aragorn has seldom walked in this country and I have only been in Moria save two times"  
  
The Company had set out just hours after dawn, making their way to Moria. They had decided to go to Moria that morning, seeing as to there was no other way. They were to travel all day and get there at night. The country they walked in was rugged and twisting, and everyone soon became tired and footsore. Gimli walked at Gandalf's side to excited to wait. Sooner or later, he was ahead of them, and he called back to them. They ran up to find a deep channel, the stones brown and red, but there was no movement at all.  
  
"Ah, yes, Sirannon, the Gate-stream, as they used to call it. The water is not moving now, though, it used to be noisy and swift. Well, we cannot sit and think, we are already late enough!" Gandalf hurried them on, not wasting a second.  
  
They went along for a couple of miles and getting even more tired at every step. Finally, they rounded a sharp bend in the channel, and saw a low cliff with water trickling down its sides. "This is it, Stair Falls, and if I am right, there is a flight of stairs cut into the rock. Then we would walk in the shallow valley of Moria. Let us go see what its like now!"  
  
They found the steps and climbed them, Gimli running up them, followed by Gandalf and Frodo. Raquel stayed in the middle, weary from the fight last night. To their surprise, when they reached the bottom of the steps, they saw a vast pool spread out before them, instead of the beautiful valley that Gandalf had invisioned. The pool also blocked their way to the Door of Moria.  
  
"There is where the Gate of Moria stood, the Elven Door at the end of the road from Hollin. But this way is blocked. I do not think anyone in this Company wishes to swim in this water, it looks unwholesome."  
  
"But then how will we get to the northern edge? Even if there was no star, we cannot get the baggage pony up here anyway." said Gimli.  
  
"We will not take the poor beast into the Mines anyway, it is dark and fearsome." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Poor Bill!" Frodo said, dismayed, "And poor Sam, he will be very lonesome"  
  
"I am very sorry" Gandalf said, "Bill has been a faithful companion, but we will spare him the fright of the Mines. It will be better for him."  
  
They traveled round the northernmost part of the pool, and took several hours to do it. When they reached their spot, they heard a splish in the water, and turning quickly they saw ripples in it. Gandalf now pressed on even harder, until they finally reached their spot where Gandalf had pointed from the stair.  
  
"Well, we are finally here. Here marks the end of the Hollin domain, the planted holly as their token. Those were happier days, when there was still a close friendship between Dwarf and Elf." The Elves and Dwarf stared at each other.  
  
"I have not heard that it was the fault of the Dwarves." Gimli said tartly.  
  
"Nor have I about the Elves." Legolas said just as strongly.  
  
They glared at each other.  
  
"This is absurd," Raquel said, "It was everyone's fault, so stop your bickering, we need to work together on this." she said looking at each of them sternly.  
  
"To be punished by a Lady" Boromir whispered, snickering.  
  
Raquel looked sharply at Boromir. Aragorn and the hobbits snickered.  
  
"Yes, please, Legolas and Gimli, try to be friends. The Doors are hidden and shut, the sooner we find them the better. Night is close!"  
  
Turning to the whole Company he asked them,  
  
"While I am searching, please get ready to enter the Mines. Since we are not taking Bill, we need to lighten our packs. Each person will take food and a water skin."  
  
"But, Mr. Gandalf!" Sam said urgently, "What about Bill? You can't leave him here, in this dark and ugly place, after he's come so far and all. I won't have it, and that's final!"  
  
"I am sorry Sam, but I do not think you could be able to even drag Bill in there, it is the best for him."  
  
Sam stood silently by the pony. Bill put his nose in his ear, seeming to understand. The others sorted out the goods to be left behind. When this was done they turned to watch Gandalf. Gimli watched Gandalf excitedly, while he wandered around looking and stooping to pick up rocks or tap it with his axe. Legolas leaned against the rock as if listening. Raquel stood by the pool, looking at it queerly. Everyone else sat down to talk or stood watching.  
  
"Now when we are ready to go, there are no doors, we can not even see them!" Merry said sullenly.  
  
"Dwarf-doors are not made to be seen when shut Meriadoc. Even their own creators cannot open them without remembering how, if they forget, it is lost forever." Gandalf sighed.  
  
"But this door was not made to be a secret known only to Dwarves. The eyes that know what to look for, will discover the signs." Gandalf said, half in thought.  
  
"And the mind that knows what to seek for will find answers to riddles unknown." Raquel said turning from her spot by the pool. Gandalf smiled at her.  
  
"You are using your own advice, my good wizard," she said, smiling, "for tis' it but a burden on my heart." she winked at him and went back to her pool gazing.  
  
Gandalf only shook his head, muttered something under his breath, that Legolas made out as "She has gotten to smart for her own liking." or something of the sort.  
  
"Too smart, or too clever?" Legolas wondered as he looked at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look, can you see anything now?"  
  
The moon had come out and started to shine on the rock, displaying the door from which Gandalf had talked of. In pale silver, the threads became pictures carved in old.  
  
"Look the device of Durin!" Gimli ran to the Door.  
  
"The Tree of the High Elves" said Legolas  
  
"The Star of the House Of Fëanor" Gandalf said.  
  
"And it is all wrought in ithildin, isn't it Gandalf?" Raquel asked stepping up and touching the pictures.  
  
"Yes, it is, Ithildin." he said once again using his childhood name for her, "ithildin only mirrors starlight and moonlight, and is opened when one touches it and uses the right word."  
  
"And you do know, right?" asked Merry.  
  
"Yes, if I can think of it." he replied  
  
"What does the writing say, is it in Elvish, I thought I could read elven- letters, but I cannot read these." Frodo said.  
  
"Yes, these are elf-letters, Frodo, the words are in the elven-tongue of the West of Middle-earth in the Elder Days" Gandalf explained, "Raquel what do they say, I have taught you this tongue." "It says, The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter, that's what it says on top," her hand followed the letters as she spoke, "on the bottom it says, I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor, of Hollin drew these signs, that's what it says." she looked at him, "speak friend and enter, what does it mean Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, these doors probably open when the right word is spoken. Usually these doors stood open, but the word was never recorded was it, Gimli?"  
  
"Yes, all you speak is true." Gimli replied.  
  
"But you do know the word, right Gandalf?" Boromir asked.  
  
"No!" Gandalf said frustrated.  
  
"Then why did you bring us here? You told us you have passed through the Mines, so how can you not know the word to open the door!"  
  
"To answer your first question Boromir I brought you here because I do not know the word-yet, if you give me some time to think, and some quiet, I will be able to figure it out. Second, do you doubt what I have told you? When I went through here before, I came from the East." the wizard said, "Also, I will tell you that these Doors open outwards, so you cannot push from out here to open them."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Pippin asked, not discouraged by the wizards blazing eyes.  
  
"Knock on the doors with your head Pippin", the wizard replied, shaking his head in dismay, "But if that does not shatter them, I will seek for the opening words"  
  
"I know one thing, the opening words are in Elvish, like the writing on the arch."  
  
He then stepped to the doors and placed his staff in the middle,  
  
"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammem! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!" he shouted; though nothing moved. The silver lines faded slightly yet, came back in the blink of an eye. He repeated the words many times, doing variations, or trying new words in place of the old, but still nothing happened. He walked up to the rock and struck it with his staff, saying,  
  
"Edro, edro!" (Tran) "Open, open!"  
  
He repeated this in Common, but still nothing happened, and he threw his staff on the ground and sat down.  
  
Raquel turned back to the water, the feeling she had puzzled her. It was not like the others, where they hurt her or screamed at her, this one was more silent, yet it seemed to grow by the second, just waiting to attack.  
  
"Gandalf, I do not like this pool." she turned to see him still sitting there, ignoring her or just not hearing. She turned back. What is it about this pool?  
  
Far off they heard the sound of wolves howling. Bill jumped, but Sam went to his side to comfort him.  
  
"How I loath this pool" Boromir said, picking up some stones and throwing them in. "Boromir I do not think you should do that." Raquel said quietly.  
  
"And why not? It is not hurting anything." he picked up another stone and threw it in. "Oh, that looks like fun!" Pippin jumped up with some stones and almost threw one in, but Raquel grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, please don't Pippin." she looked at him steadily.  
  
"Why not Raquel?" he asked her, total innocence on his face.  
  
"I do not like this pool or the feeling it is giving me, please go back and sit with Merry."  
  
He put down the stones and walked back over to Merry. Raquel looked at the pool; ripples came from the stone Boromir threw. Raquel got out her bow and strung it.  
  
"Now why do you do that?" Legolas walked toward her, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"String you bow, why do you do that?"  
  
"Like I said, I do not like the feeling of this pool."  
  
He looked out at the pool and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Gandalf.  
  
"I have it! How simple, it is all just but a riddle!" he walked over to the Doors and spoke  
  
"Mellon!" he said, his staff against the Door.  
  
The star shown brightly, then faded into nothing as the Door's hinges and outlining showed. Silently, the great doors opened. Everyone got up and walked to the Door.  
  
"That was so absurd! It was all inscribed in the archway. "Speak friend and enter!"  
  
"And 'mellon' is the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes, you are exactly right Frodo." Gandalf smiled, and stepped onto the first step.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Right at that moment, when Gandalf's foot hit the step, a tentacle reached out and grabbed Frodo by the ankle. Raquel swung around and leashed an arrow.  
  
"Ha! I knew you were there!" she yelled.  
  
It let go of Frodo momentarily, though twenty other arms came out of the water, seizing him this time around the stomach.  
  
"Help, someone!" Sam yelled.  
  
Legolas released an arrow, hitting the thing's tentacle.  
  
The thing then lifted its head out of the water; it's whole body now on the surface. Raquel put away her bow and drew Sunstone, moving in on the thing. She slashed three of them, and reached Frodo, with Aragorn behind her. She slashed at it, cutting it and blood spilled down her sword. Behind her she heard Aragorn yell.  
  
"We got Frodo, come on Raquel!" he turned and ran to the others, Legolas was still shooting arrows.  
  
She ran, drenched and soaked with water and blood, when one came from behind and grabbed her around the neck, lifting her up slowly. She tried to scream, but she was smothered by 'it' squeezing even harder. She heard a pounding in her ears, and everything started to go black. She felt as her grip was released on Sunstone, and it dropped below her, falling into the black waters.  
  
:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:- P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P  
  
cliffhanger! I know, it stinks, but you already know wats gonna happen, or do you? (mysterious music in the background, but ends up being the song in barney that we all hate) umm. yea sry, got a little carried away. yea, anywho, more soon! next chapter- Wait!!! I cant say anythin, cuz then ull know what happens! really, ill have it all ready in a bit. if ya'll havent heard or neva knew this, Orlando Bloom quit smoking! if ya neva knew that or don't even know who Orli is then yea, get a reality check, cuz, well yea, hes only the guy that plays Legolas in Lord of the Rings, but nobody cares about that? (LOL AND HUGE JK) thanx also to Elena and aga_xris for reviewing, yes I will write more! ok, thanx for stickin with me guys, l luv ya!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~*  
  
PS-again, come and check out my new, TOTALLY interactive fic! u could be in it! PPS-sry, I just remembered this, the ithildin name thing, I had no idea that the letterings were made out of itildin, I didn't even know there was such a word! A while back I was looking in the Silmarillion for other names for Raquel and put I Ithildin down (starmoon) with some other names I might use in the future. Strange. 


	11. The Worst Enemy

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 11 THE WORST ENEMY  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Help."  
  
Raquel sputtered. She fell, and fell, and seemed to fall forever, until she hit water, or to her felt like a slap on the back. Then her mouth filled with thick, foul tasting liquid.  
  
"Someone get her! Hurry!"  
  
Raquel felt strong hands wrap around her and lift her up. She tried to open her eyes, but something blocked her view. When she tried to breathe in, all she could do was cough and spew water.  
  
"Is she dead?" asked a voice, obviously worried.  
  
"No, she is trying to breathe, Raquel can you hear me?" Aragorn's voice  
  
Again, Raquel tried to open her eyes, and this time it worked. Around her were Aragorn, two hobbits, and Legolas. She tried to breathe again but started to cough, so she sat up, coughing water.  
  
"Are you ok, Raquel?" Pippin came up and looked at her sadly, so much it would have broken her heart.  
  
"Yes, I am fine, just a little water, nothing to worry about." she replied though she had to stop many times to catch her breath. Gandalf then walked to her.  
  
"Ah, good, you are fine, here is a little update, we have been locked in the Mines, for the Watcher closed them, and now we must go through the Mines."  
  
She stood up and tried to stand, but ended up almost falling over, but Boromir and Legolas caught her.  
  
"You were right Raquel, we should have listened to you." Legolas whispered in her ear, "I am now sorry I did not."  
  
"You did all you could, and if I am right, it was you that saved me, hitting that, thing." said she, "And you saved me up on the hill with the Wargs, I forgot to thank you." she looked up and smiled at him wearily.  
  
"Your welcome." he said softly, smiling at her.  
  
"Well we are right in the front of the doors, so let us sit here and let Raquel rest, and then I will turn on a light."  
  
Raquel sat down with a sigh and she sat there rubbing her neck.  
  
"Sunstone! Where is Sunstone!" she tried to stand up, but Aragorn stopped her.  
  
"It is right here." he handed her Sunstone, already cleaned, though it was not sheathed. "Thank you Aragorn." she said.  
  
He just nodded and looked at his own sword, "I know you would rather die then lose Sunstone, so I grabbed it when it fell." said he.  
  
"Well, how are you feeling Raquel, could you go now?" Gandalf asked. "I am feeling better, and yes I can travel."  
  
"Good, then lets get started, and get this over with." he added under his breath.  
  
They all got up and got their packs, and when no one was looking, Raquel took a tiny sip of her miruvor, just enough to take the burning taste out of her mouth.  
  
"Who is to lead us?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I will, just follow my staff"  
  
"Soon, mister elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"  
  
Gandalf banged his staff on the ground, and a light illuminated from the crystal he had placed in the center. What the Company saw on the ground before them haunted their dreams henceforth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is no mine, it's a tomb."  
  
As they looked around, they saw skeletons scattered on the ground before them. "No!" Gimli ran to one of the skeletons.  
  
Bending down next to Raquel, Legolas pulled out an arrow in one of the hideous things. "Goblins!" he whispered up to her, giving her the arrow to examine.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should never have come here! Get out! Get out!" Boromir yelled.  
  
"I sheathed you all to soon, Sunstone." Raquel whispered, loosening the sword in its sheath.  
  
"Now we have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf whispered to them, looking each of them in the face.  
  
So with that, they set out, trying hard to do so quietly, though Gimli could be heard, weeping softly to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked on for hours, stopping only for a short rest, and then continuing again. In front walked Gandalf with his staff and sword, Glamdring at hand. Then came Gimli, Frodo, with Sting drawn, Legolas, Merry and Pippin, Raquel, with Sunstone drawn and her bow strung, and Boromir. Lastly came Aragorn, grim and silent.  
  
The road was twisty and steep, for they climbed many a stair. Gandalf had the aid of Gimli in many parts, though Gandalf always made the final decision.  
  
"I'm hungry." Raquel heard Pippin say softly in front of her.  
  
"Well, to bad, we are going to travel for a long while, so forget about food!" Merry scolded. Pippin muttered under his breath and Merry punched him in the arm.  
  
Raquel sighed and looked at her surrondings. The dark to her was unnerving, always seemed like it had something to hide. From the light Gandalf held, she could see the vastness of the place, the intricate carvings and beautiful metal designs.  
  
"This was probably a beautiful place of old." Raquel whispered, though the rocks magnified it. "Yes, beautiful indeed, but what happened is but a mystery." Gimli whispered back.  
  
So they traveled still, for many more hours, climbing up a very steep step which led them into a room Gandalf could not remember. It was a room that opened into three arches, going in three different directions.  
  
"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf announced, and sat down on a rock  
  
"Are we lost?" Pippin asked  
  
"No, we're not lost." Merry answered, sounding quite annoyed.  
  
"I think we're lost."  
  
"Quiet, Gandalf's thinking." said Merry.  
  
"Merry? I'm hungry." Pippin said softly.  
  
Raquel dug in her pack and got out some bread.  
  
"Here Pippin, it is not much, but you can have it." Raquel handed him her bread.  
  
"Thanks!" Pippin took the bread and ate it quickly, Raquel watched him smiling.  
  
When Raquel got back up to go back to where she was standing, she saw Frodo looking around cautiously.  
  
"What is wrong Frodo?"  
  
"There's something down there." said he.  
  
Raquel got up and walked to the end of the room, looking down over the step. She spotted nothing and heard nothing, though her instincts told her to believe Frodo.  
  
"Come here Frodo" she beckoned to him and he got up and walked to her.  
  
"Close yours eyes, look down there, and tell me what you see." she told him.  
  
"But if I close my eyes I can't see anything." said Frodo.  
  
"Trust me, just do it" she pointed down the stair.  
  
He closed his eyes and looked down, "I see nothing."  
  
"Think Frodo, what do you see?"  
  
He sat silent for some time, but then answered, "I see bright lights, like two lanterns."  
  
Raquel nodded, "Come with me." she lead him up to the place where Gandalf sat.  
  
"Gandalf, Frodo says he has seen something following us." Raquel said.  
  
"It's Gollum. He's been following us for three days." Gandalf said without even looking at her.  
  
"That is what I thought but I did not want to assume." Raquel shook her head and sighed.  
  
"He escaped from the dungeons of Barad-dûr!" Frodo's eyes went huge.  
  
"Escaped, or was set loose?" Raquel whispered  
  
"Gollum hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be free of his need for it." Gandalf said, sighing.  
  
"Pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said angrily.  
  
"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many who live deserve death, and some who die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends, but my heart tells me that Gollum still has a part to play, for good or ill. Before this is over, the pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." Gandalf looked at Frodo kindly.  
  
"Even the wisest cannot tell, is that the saying Gandalf?" Raquel asked, turning back around.  
  
"Yes, it is, you have obviously made my sayings a study."  
  
"Some of them are mine."  
  
"I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had ever happened." Frodo whispered. They turned their attention back to him.  
  
"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time we are given. There are other forces at work in the world than the will of evil." Gandalf paused and Raquel spoke.  
  
"Time is our worst enemy, it deceives even the wisest" she said.  
  
Gandalf smiled, "I am assuming you made that one up."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
Gandalf again turned back to Frodo.  
  
"Bilbo was meant to find the ring, which means that you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought. Ah! It's this way."  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry jumped up.  
  
"No, but the air smells less foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf chuckled and put on his hat, leading the Company down to a new path.  
  
"Let me risk a little more light." he banged his staff on the ground and spoke, light filled the cavern that they stood in. It was all held up with beautifully carved pillars.  
  
"Behold! The great realm of the dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf." Raquel looked around and held her breath.  
  
"Well, that's an eye-opener and no mistake!" Sam said, and Raquel smiled.  
  
"It is good to have hobbits on this trip, they can lighten even the darkest of hearts." Raquel whispered to Aragorn. He nodded and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They traveled for two more hours before stopping for a real rest. It was an old guardroom, with a pit in the middle that used to be a well. Pippin walked straight to the well, but Aragorn stopped him.  
  
"It does not have a lid, so be careful."  
  
Pippin only nodded, he wanted to see the well for some strange reason. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to the edge, a chill blast of air struck his face. Pippin then grabbed for a stone, out of some instant impulse, and dropped it down the well. After several seconds, they all heard a plunk, like the stone had hit water, though the sound was magnified severely, and it echoed many times.  
  
"What was that?" Gandalf jumped up and ran over to Pippin. When Pippin told him what he did, Gandalf only replied,  
  
"Fool of a Took! This is a serious journey, not a hobbit-walking party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance." "Now keep quiet!"  
  
They then heard a sound, a hammer tapping in the distance, though it echoed and echoed, but died away.  
  
"That was a hammer." Gimli whispered.  
  
"Let us hope that it was no signal of any kind for Peregrin's foolish act. You Pippin can have the first watch!" he said, rolling over on is side.  
  
After about an hour, Gandalf got up and took over watch, telling Pippin he couldn't sleep. He then got out his pipe and had a smoke.  
  
He roused them in six hours, letting them sleep for as long as time allowed. "I have decided on a course, we will go right."  
  
So they went to the right hand passage, and traveled for as long as the hobbits could endure. They soon came to a room where the walls on the left and right disappeared.  
  
"I choose rightly, we are higher up then the Dimrill Gate, but we will stop here for now." They slept that night in a corner of the cavernous hall, huddled close together to escape the wind that blew in through a crack in the wall. Gimli started to talk of Moria, of the mithril found there and sang a song of Moria. Finally everyone started to drift into sleep. Frodo had watch, but was relieved by Legolas after some hours. Raquel could not sleep, many times she turned over and stared at her surroundings. Finally, she just got up and leaned her back against the wall. "What is wrong?" Legolas asked her softly.  
  
"I cannot sleep, but I will take guard for you." she offered.  
  
"No, thank you, but I am fine."  
  
They sat there until morning, when everyone else woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast they set out again, making for the eastward arch. They traveled under the northern arch when they found a room. It was lit by a open shaft from above, and fell straight onto a stone table that stood in front of them.  
  
"It looks like a tomb." Frodo whispered.  
  
On the slab, ruins were carved.  
  
"This is what it says," Gandalf spoke, "Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."  
  
"He is dead then, it is as I thought." Raquel whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Gimli put his hood over his head.  
  
_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_- =_-=_-=_-=  
  
Hey, so more to come latta. how was it? pleaz R&R if u can! next chapter- Balin's tomb and maybe the bridge of Khazad-Dum. What else? my new fic, im still lookin for ppl if you want to join the the fellowship or stuff like that. I want to thank Jadestone and everyone else that reviews, I really appreciate it guys, yes more is coming and im working as quickly as I can, it takes like a couple hours to write each of these! lol, yea, peace out to everyone. *~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	12. Of Goblins and Tombs

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^*^/-^  
  
"Look, Gandalf, a book!"  
  
"Let me see that." Gandalf took the book from Merry and opened it.  
  
"What's in it?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Hmm.well, I think it starts with the coming of the dwarves to Dimrill Dale, but I will skip to the last pages. Let us see what they say."  
  
Gandalf turned to the last pages. He started,  
  
"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. A shadow moves in the dark. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are coming."  
  
"We must move on. We cannot linger here." Legolas whispered and Raquel nodded to him.  
  
They sat and listened to Gandalf read, but they heard some pounding in the distance.  
  
"What's that?" Pippin asked.  
  
Raquel turned and her hand lingered by her sword.  
  
"It sounds like drums, of some sort." Boromir said.  
  
Frodo drew Sting. It glowed a bright blue.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas drew his bow, as did Raquel.  
  
Boromir ran and checked the door and in the process two arrows almost hit him. He shut the door.  
  
"They have a cave troll." he said to Aragorn next to him.  
  
"Stay back, close to Gandalf!" Aragorn barked at the Hobbits.  
  
"Raquel!" Legolas threw an axe to her, which she threw to Boromir to bar the door. They did this three times until the door was barred.  
  
"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" said Gimli, climbing up on top of the tomb.  
  
The Orcs started breaking holes in the door. Legolas and Raquel shot arrows through the holes and killed the Orcs on the other side. Finally, the doors broke open and the Orcs flooded in. All the companions join in the fighting even the Hobbits. Raquel drew Sunstone, cutting two Orcs in one sweep of her sword. The troll came through the door and part of the wall. Sam slippped under him. Many Orcs lay dead on the ground. The troll smashed the tomb Gimli was standing on top of, but missed Gimli. It then killed several of the Orcs in its attempt to get the dwarf. It then spotted Legolas up on the ledge and started to swing its chain around.  
  
"Legolas, behind you!"  
  
He turned and moved in time for the chain to miss him. The troll kept using its chain like a whip, trying to hit Legolas, who dodged all of the attempts. The chain became momentarily caught around a pillar, and Legolas ran up it and stood on top of the trolls head and got a shot at its head, but jumped off when the troll grabbed for his ankles.  
  
Raquel turned, making sure that no one was behind her, and saw Sam hit several Orcs over the head with his frying pan.  
  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" he yelled to her, smiling.  
  
If she weren't fighting she would have laughed, but not even a smile appeared on her face. She was in her fighting mode.  
  
The troll then caught sight of the three Hobbits. They all dodged its attacks, but Frodo went one way and Merry and Pippin went in the other. The troll followed Frodo, who managed to stay on the opposite side of the pillar from the troll for a while, but then he was surprised by the troll appearing on the other side and fell down. The troll grabbed his foot.  
  
"Aragorn! Help!" he screamed.  
  
Frodo cut the troll's hand with Sting, and it let go. It then reached for Frodo again, but Aragorn ran over and stabbed it with a spear, prompting the troll to smash him into the wall. Frodo shook Aragorn, but he didn't get up.  
  
"Aragorn!" Raquel screamed and ran toward them.  
  
The troll tried to stab at Aragorn again, but got stabbed in the back by Raquel. When he recovered he renewed his interest in Frodo. Frodo dodged the spear, then ran into it and got thrown against the wall. Before he could move, the troll stabbed him with the spear. Frodo fell, with the spear stuck in his side.  
  
"Frodo." Raquel whispered got up and ran to the troll, again stabbing it in the back. He turned and hit Raquel, sending her flying through the air and landing on the ground, sliding and until she hit the wall.  
  
"Now you're gonna get it!" Pippin yelled, Merry followed his example.  
  
Merry and Pippin jumped on the troll's back and stabbed it wildly. The troll grabbed Merry and threw him off, but Pippin stabbed it again. Raquel got back up and went to the front, stabbing it through the stomach. When it reared up, Legolas shot it through the brain and killed it. Pippin had a hard landing, still being on top of the troll when it fell.  
  
"Run Raquel!" Legolas yelled. She got up and ran before the troll hit the ground.  
  
"Oh, no." Aragorn got up and walked to Frodo. He picked him up, thinking he was dead and carried him to the others.  
  
"Come I now know where we are," Gandalf said as everyone gathered, "lets go!"  
  
They turned, yet heard a low boom.  
  
"There are more, run now! This is our chance, run for it!" they all turned and ran out the door to the side of the room, running down the steps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, I will not leave him!"  
  
"Come Gimli, we must leave!" Legolas grabbed him and dragged him down the stair.  
  
"Balin." he whispered.  
  
"Come, do you want to get killed like him?" Legolas said fiercly, obviously not in the mood to be patient.  
  
Raquel, stumbled down the stairs, her head pounding and her whole body was bruised.  
  
"I'm fine.you can put me down Strider." Frodo said.  
  
"You are alive? You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn let him down.  
  
"Yes, but we cannot stand around to wonder, we must make haste!" Gandalf ran down the stairs.  
  
"Aragorn, lead them form here, always go right and downwards, I will meet up with you in a bit." Gandalf turned and motioned for Aragorn.  
  
"But, Gandalf, we cannot leave you to man the doors all alone!" said Aragorn.  
  
"Do not argue, do as I say!" Gandalf said angrily, "Swords are no longer needed." With that he turned, going back up the stair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They went down the stair as quickly as they could, for the passage was unlit, but they could still see the faint light of the wizard's staff. Frodo was leaning heavily upon Sam, his breathing could be heard even over the roar of her head.  
  
"Raquel!" she stumbled and fell and Boromir helped her up, "She needs to be carried, she cannot walk!" he said to the others.  
  
"No, I am fine.let go of me" but, she started to sway, her vision blurred.  
  
Then there was a dull rumble, the stairs seemed to shake under Raquel. She fell forward, but Legolas caught her. A blast of white light came from above.  
  
"What is wrong Raquel?" Legolas asked her, but she said nothing. She was just struggling to keep her eyes open  
  
Gandalf then came flying down the stairs landing at Aragorn's feet.  
  
"Well, that's over." He struggled to his feet, looking at the Company "What is wrong with Raquel?" his brows creased together.  
  
"She has fainted."  
  
Gandalf sighed, "She fought hard, well, I guess she will have to be carried before I am able to do anything, I am very weak at the moment."  
  
He walked to the front and nodded to Aragorn.  
  
"Gimli, where are you? Come to the front with me!" Gandalf beckoned him forward.  
  
Gimli forgot his sorrow for a second and made his way to the front.  
  
"Legolas, can you take care of her right now?" Aragorn asked him.  
  
"Yes." he said, looking down at her. He grimaced at the cut moving down her left arm.  
  
"Thank you Legolas." he hurried forward to meet Gandalf.  
  
"She did fight hard, I hope she's ok." Pippin whispered.  
  
"She will be fine Pippin." Boromir said from behind, "But we must move, hurry!"  
  
Legolas and the Company (Legolas and the Company.lol) moved forward as quickly as possible. To his surprise, Legolas found Raquel to be quite light, for her height at least.  
  
"It's getting hot, so I think we are close."  
  
They finally stopped there for awhile, letting Gandalf, Frodo, and Legolas rest. Legolas laid Raquel on the floor next to him. Gandalf then told them his story of what happened at the doors.  
  
"How is she Legolas?" Merry asked.  
  
"I am not sure." he answered, looking toward her worriedly.  
  
"Let me look at her." Gandalf said. Legolas got up and brought Raquel to him.  
  
He sat there and inspected her, looking at her head and listening for her breath. He placed his two fingers on her temples and spoke some low words. He let go and waited a second.  
  
!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!  
  
So another cliffhanger. sry guys, I really hate to do this to you. I promise I'll try not to let it happen again. yea anywho, next chapter- The Bridge of Khazad-Dum. yea, thanx to aga_xris for reviewing, I really don't like cliffhangers too! but that's just the way I made it, sry. anywho, every1 have a great day! Remember, I still am lookin for some ppl for my other fic! *~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	13. Daylight and Weeping

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
(-)_(-)*(-)_(-)*(-)_(-)*(-)_(-)*(-)_(-)*(-)_(-)*(-)_(-)*(-)_(-)*(-)_(-)*(- )_(-)*(-)_(-)*(-)_(-)*  
  
"Raquel?"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Everyone, move away, you'll probably scare her back into a faint!" Gandalf shooed them all away.  
  
Raquel opened her eyes to find Gandalf above her.  
  
"So you are awake, how do you feel?" he helped her get into a sitting position, and she leaned heavily on her hands.  
  
"I feel drowsy, and my head hurts, but other than that, I feel much better."  
  
"Good, good, here take some of this." Gandalf handed her the bottle of minuvor.  
  
"No thank you, here, Aragorn, can you throw me my pack?" he found it and threw it to her. She sifted through it and brought out her own bottle.  
  
"I have some of my own, so I do not need yours." she took the lid off and drank some. The Company stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"How come you did not tell us of this before?!" said Boromir.  
  
She stopped and looked at him, confused, "I did not feel like I needed to inform you about it, must I tell you of every gift I receive?"  
  
"It was a gift then, from Elrond." Gandalf smiled, "Of course he would not let you leave empty handed, but there is not enough time to talk of gifts, if you can walk Raquel, then we will set out." She got up and walked around a bit, giving her sore muscles a wake up call.  
  
"I am ready." She said checking her weapons and pack.  
  
"Good, then lets be off!" Gandalf lead them, and the Company trailed behind quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look there is a light ahead, though it is not daylight."  
  
"I wonder if it could be fire? A new devilry?" Gandalf said quietly, he hesitated, staring at the fire, "Run!"  
  
They ran through the cavern, but became surrounded by Orcs. Hundreds of them came from the ceiling and below, crawling and creeping. The Fellowship squeezed into a tight circle, the hobbits were on the inside. Legolas put an arrow on his bow, looking for a target.  
  
"Legolas." Raquel started but was interrupted by a roar in the distance. The Orcs all ran away, scattering in different places. They all turned to the sound. Raquel could feel her heart pound, she did not like this feeling..  
  
"Ai, ai!" Legolas dropped his bow, "A Balrog! A Balrog has come!  
  
Raquel bent down and picked up his bow, handing it to him in a shaking hand. He didn't look at her or even turn, he just stared.  
  
"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."  
  
"Legolas, look at me, we're all scared, please, Legolas." Raquel tugged on his arm, but he still did not look. He stared at the fire approaching them, only listening to the roar that echoed in the cavernous hall.  
  
"Run!" Gandalf shouted, and everyone turned to run, but Legolas.  
  
"Legolas run!" Raquel shouted, he only turned to her with fear filled eyes. She grabbed him and pulled him up, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"If you do not run, I will kill you right here." she drew out part of Sunstone, "I will not let you die like this."  
  
He looked at her, and came back to reality, losing the scared eyes and regaining his composure. "Run!" she yelled, taking his sleeve and throwing him in front of her, turning and running behind him, the Company had pulled ahead of them. They finally caught up (you know how fast Elves can be) and even got to the front.  
  
Boromir abruptly came to the edge of the path and dropped his torch, teetering on the edge of the very long drop. Legolas pulled him back from the edge.  
  
"Keep moving!" Gandalf said, and lead them down another way.  
  
They came to a gap in the apparently endless staircase, which Legolas jumped across easily, since he was in front.  
  
"Gandalf!" he beckoned to Gandalf to come.  
  
Gandalf followed after a moment's hesitation. Borormir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped across as the edge crumbles. Aragorn threw Sam across, but when Raquel reached for Gimli he held up a hand.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he jumped across, yet hardly made it, and Legolas grabbed onto his beard to keep him from falling.  
  
"Not the beard!" he yelled, but Legolas pulled him up.  
  
More broke off the edge and Frodo, Raquel and Aragorn scrambled back.  
  
"Jump Raquel!" Aragorn yelled, but noticed she wouldn't make it.  
  
Part of roof broke off and broke the section Frodo, Raquel and Aragorn are on loose from the rest of the stair. It started to tilt. Trying to keep his balance, Aragorn found he could influence the direction the stair fall.  
  
"Lean forward!" he yelled, holding Frodo by the shoulders, Raquel held his arm.  
  
They did, and the section fell forward into the rest of the stair, which allowed them to rejoin the party.  
  
"Ah, got you!" Boromir grabbed Frodo as he fell forward. Aragorn and Raquel needed no help. They kept running and Raquel looked back watching as the enormous section of stair fell into the abyss. They managed to get down the stairs to level ground without anymore more trouble. As they ran toward the bridge, the Balrog emerged with a roar.  
  
"Run, go across the bridge! Lead them on again, Aragorn! The bridge is near. Do as I say! Like before, swords are no more use here!" Gandalf said.  
  
Gandalf made sure everyone was across the bridge before he made his stand.  
  
In the center of the bridge, he turned to face the demon his staff and sword in hand.  
  
"You cannot pass." he said to the demon.  
  
"Gandalf no!" Raquel whispered and tried to go on the bridge, but Legolas caught her.  
  
"No, Raquel, do not try to save him." he pulled her back and kept his hands on her shoulders, restraining her to even make a move toward Gandalf.  
  
A wave of flame spread across the Balrog.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. Aragorn caught and held him.  
  
"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Gandalf raised his staff as a white light came from it.  
  
The Balrog drew a flaming sword and swung it at GANDALF, but he blocked it with his staff. "Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!" he yelled yet once again, slamming his staff into the ground as a flash of white light appeared. The Balrog backed up a little bit. The demon drew a whip of fire and stepped onto the bridge, but the bridge gave way, dropping the Balrog into the chasm. He turned toward them with a weary smile.  
  
"Gandalf!" Raquel broke loose of Legolas' restraint and ran to the bridge.  
  
"Raquel." Gandalf held up a hand, but was stopped.  
  
The tail of the whip caught Gandalf's ankle and pulled him down. He got a brief grasp on the edge of the bridge.  
  
"Fly, you fools!" he yelled.  
  
"Wait, Gandalf, no!" Raquel ran onto the bridge, but Legolas seized her, dragging her back from the bridge as Gandalf fell. She struggled, kicking and pulling from his grasp, suceeding once, but he grabbed her again, this time, lifting her off the ground.  
  
"No!" Frodo yelled, yet Boromir did the same to him, though it was easier for him because he was so small.  
  
"Aragorn!" Boromir yelled, for Aragorn stood watching the bridge.  
  
Aragorn paused, but was driven away by an Orc arrow.  
  
"Raquel, come on." Legolas grabbed her and dragged her up the stairs, "Listen to his last request." he said and pulled her up the stairs behind Aragorn.  
  
They traveled for a little bit, making their way out of the Mines. Raquel walked without direction, sometimes needing to be steered. They all sat on the ground and wept, Legolas stood looking stunned. Only he and Aragorn did not weep, for he had become their leader.  
  
"Legolas, get them up!" Aragorn told him.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Gimli, Legolas, get them up!"  
  
"Raquel please get up." Legolas went and took her arm, but she got up all by herself, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"You will never understand death Aragorn! Let alone the death of ones you love!" she turned and went away, leaving Aragorn looking stunned, but he turned back to his business, and the others couldn't help but notice the hurt look on his face.  
  
"On your feet, Sam. Frodo?" Aragorn turned to Frodo, who had drawn away from the rest, and saw him crying. Raquel came up and kneeled down, speaking quietly to him, wiped away a tear and then hugging him while he cried into her shoulder.  
  
:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P:- P:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P  
  
Hey, pretty sad huh? well, next chapter- Lothlórien finally! I LUV Lothlórien. anywho thanx to everyone who reviewed im not sure if ive gotten anynew ones, so if you did review thanx! sry I haven't updated in awhile, I was gone a small little vacation to my cottage in michigan, but im back and updaten! ummm. well nm 2 say! next chapters comin soon. Ill go now, have a good one.  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	14. Sweet Singing

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRELLA THE FAIR Chapter 14 SWEET SINGING  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
-_=-_=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=_-=  
  
"We must reach Lothlórien no later than nightfall."  
  
"Aragorn, wait, Frodo and Sam are behind." Legolas stopped and walked toward them.  
  
Raquel, as did the rest of the Company, stopped, and turned to see Frodo and Sam some paces behind. Frodo was leaning heavily upon Sam.  
  
"Frodo, I am so sorry!" Aragorn ran to them, calling to Boromir.  
  
"Boromir, help me carry them till we reach the wood, there Raquel can look at the wounds." He looked at her and she nodded.  
  
They traveled not much longer, reaching a spot where they stopped to rest. Pippin, Merry and Gimli started a fire while Aragorn drew water from a stream nearby.  
  
"Come here Sam, let me look at the wound." He walked to Raquel stiffly, and let her look at his wound. He closed his eyes, expecting her to hurt him, though, much to his surprise, she moved her hands gently along the wound, inspecting it.  
  
"Well, good job Sam, it is not as bad as many first orc wounds, bathe it in the athelas water Gimli is heating, when it is done of course."  
  
"Thank you Raquel." he looked at her and she smiled.  
  
"Your welcome, Samwise." she turned to Frodo, "Come here Frodo let me look at the wound."  
  
"No I'm fine, really, thanks anyway, Raquel." he looked, but looked away, wincing at the pain in his side.  
  
She got up and walked to him, bending down so they were eye-level.  
  
"Please let me see, it would make me feel much better knowing that you were fine, I promise I will try my best to make sure it does not hurt." he hesitated, but started to unbutton his shirt. Raquel laughed.  
  
"So it is a mithril coat that has saved the life of our Ringbearer." she said softly, smiling and chuckling as she touched the cold silver.  
  
Everyone started to talk and ask Frodo questions of the coat.  
  
"Be gone, all of you! I must look at his wound." she waved them away and gently stripped away the coat.  
  
"Wear this always, when you are awake or sleeping, for it will be a burden taken off my heart to know you are safe." he glanced down at her, but looked away. She tenderly, just like she did with Sam, inspected the wound.  
  
"Well it is a bruise and some broken flesh, but all that can be mended. Go and do the same as Sam, it will relieve some of the pain." She nodded at him and got up, turning to tend her own needs.  
  
"Thank you Raquel." Frodo said lightly.  
  
"Anytime Frodo, anytime." she said, winking at him before turning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They reached the wood at dusk, and Raquel's heart was gladdened.  
  
"Finally, we have reached Lorien, fair and wonderful it is." she sighed contentedly, closing her.  
  
"Is there no other way?" Boromir asked.  
  
Aragorn went on to explain to him, but they started to argue, though Raquel hardly noticed. She looked at the wood and smiled.  
  
"Long has it been, though to me, it seems as though minutes has gone by since we last met." she whispered, with Legolas looking at her strangely.  
  
Boromir ended up going into the wood, though sullenly he followed.  
  
They had scarcely walked a mile into the wood when a little stream came into view.  
  
"Nimrodel!" Raquel said, running to its edge and dipping a hand in gingerly. Legolas turned to the Company, "Come, follow me, bathe your feet, for I hear that the Nimrodel heals weariness." Raquel nodded and walked in, letting the coolness wash over her feet. Again she sighed and seemed to forget the journey for a second.  
  
"What has gotten into her?" Boromir whispered to Aragorn, arching a brow, but Aragorn only smiled.  
  
When they all crossed, they stopped to eat a little something.  
  
"Where is Raquel?" Pippin asked after awhile. Everyone looked around, for none other than Aragorn had seen.  
  
"She went to find some fresh athelas." Aragorn answered.  
  
They sat and listened to Legolas share tales of the wood.  
  
"Can you hear the voice of Nimrodel?" he asked, "Let me sing you the song of the river and maiden." And he began, his voice rising hardly above a whisper, his voice was soft and melodious, but he faltered after awhile.  
  
"I cannot sing anymore for this is a part I have much forgotten." he looked away, toward the wood.  
  
They soon heard a soft voice, whispering and lovely, Legolas' had obviously covered it up, but it was now rising, soon heard by the whole Company. They all looked to Raquel, she sat and sang in a sweet voice, strong, yet comforting. Legolas joined in, and together they sang in perfect harmony, Legolas' memory obviously returning. When the song was done they sat silent for a moment, each either speechless or dazed.  
  
"When did you return?" Boromir said, breaking the silence.  
  
Raquel turned to him, "If you did not hear nor see me leave, then how do you know if I left at all?" she asked looking at him. He turned away from her gaze.  
  
"Where are we to stay tonight?" Gimli asked, "For we cannot stay on the ground, we are being chased by orcs!"  
  
"You are right, so we must do as the Galadrim and spend our night in the trees." Aragorn got up and started to direct people. Again, Pippin spoke.  
  
"Where did Raquel go?" he asked, and again, everyone looked around. Aragorn shook his head, "I do not know." he stopped and looked around, but then returned his attention to them.  
  
"She will be fine, do not worry Pippin."  
  
"I cannot sleep in a tree!" Merry said.  
  
"Then dig a hole in the ground." Legolas said, jumping and grabbing the branch above him.  
  
"Daro!" a voice yelled. (Tran) "Halt!"  
  
Legolas dropped from the branch and hit the ground. He pushed himself up against the trunk of the tree.  
  
They were soon surrounded with arrows, each of them, even Legolas.  
  
"Everyone stand still and do not speak." he whispered to them.  
  
Raquel appeared then from one side of the camp.  
  
"Raquel!" he whispered and she walked closer, they noticed she had different clothes on, a dress, though no arrows were pointed at her.  
  
One Elf appeared and spoke, "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." Raquel then approached him and went by his side, he turned to her, "Though we did not, for Lady Gilwen was here, and I would never shoot her." Aragorn then stepped up to him and spoke in Elvish.  
  
"What, Raquel?" Legolas whispered, she looked at him sternly, her face showing only authority.  
  
"Haldir of Lorien. We have come for help. We need your protection."  
  
"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back!" Gimli said.  
  
Looking at each of them, Raquel spoke, something in her voice and posture was different. "Frodo and Legolas, follow us, everyone else, stay here." she turned and made her way up a rope ladder, which had been dropped from the tree. She, Legolas, and the Elf went up quickly, though it took Frodo awhile to get up, Sam following behind. When he did, he landed on a talon, as the Elves call it, a floor with only one wall, on the tree. Raquel and the Elf were seated with Legolas and two other Elves.  
  
"Welcome!" One of the Elves spoke slowly. Raquel stood up and walked to Frodo, "We rarely use any tongue but our own in the forest, so please them if they do not understand."  
  
Frodo and Sam nodded. She walked to them and held a silver beam of light to their faces, but put it away quickly. She walked back to the others.  
  
"This is Haldir," she said pointing to the one who had spoken in common before they climbed up the tree, "and these are his brothers Orophin and Rúmil, who speak very little Common, and you already know me, Raquel." She sat down with Haldir watching her with questioning eyes, but she only shook her head slightly.  
  
"Yes, I am Haldir, and I ask, who are each of you?"  
  
Legolas stood up and bowed to Haldir, "I am Legolas of Mirkwood, and this is Frodo and Sam of the Shire." He waved to each of them as he talked.  
  
Haldir nodded and Raquel translated the Common into Elvish for the other two Elves. "How many are there altogether?" he asked, addressing the question to Raquel, "Nine, including myself and Legolas, Frodo and Sam, there are two other hobbits, and two men, one of which is called Aragorn whom is an Elf- friend,"  
  
"Yes, he is known in this land," he looked at her strangely again, "but, you only speak of eight Lady."  
  
"Yes, there is one other."  
  
"And who is that?" Haldir stared intently at her. She glanced quickly at Legolas, but spoke. "A dwarf."  
  
"A dwarf!" he sighed, "This will be hard."  
  
"Elrond himself chose Gimli to come, we cannot leave him behind!" Frodo said.  
  
"Haldir, he is right, we cannot just leave him here, he has to come." Raquel said, looking at him with pleading eyes.  
  
They talked in soft voices, questioning both Legolas and Raquel in their own tongue.  
  
"Fine, he can come, though he must be blindfolded as he walks through the forest." they nodded and he continued, "But now we will sleep, the four hobbits may stay with us, there is another talon on the next tree and there the men and dwarf shall stay. You, Legolas will stay with them and tell us if anything is wrong, do not forget to watch that dwarf!"  
  
"Thank you, Haldir of Lorien, but what of Raquel?"  
  
"Do not worry of me, Legolas, I will be fine."  
  
He hesitated, but nodded went down the ladder to report this news to the rest of the Company, while Raquel waited up on the talon. The hobbits came up and put their things on the talon. They gladly ate the food that was offered, and accepted the cloaks and furs from the Elves.  
  
"Are you staying with us tonight Raquel?" Pippin asked, looking up.  
  
"Maybe, Pippin, all will tell in due time." she whispered, getting up and walking to the edge that overlooked the forest. Haldir came beside her and they talked quietly in Elvish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night came, and with that the hobbits fell asleep one by one. Raquel went from talon to talon checking to make sure nobody needed anything. With that done and everyone asleep, Haldir left Raquel and went to another tree to keep watch. Before he left, he turned and spoke.  
  
"Get some sleep, Gilwen, it is going to be a long day tomorrow."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "How can I sleep now that I am home?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head turning, leaving the tree.  
  
#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#%#$%#%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%  
  
hey every1! so, strange isnt it? What is up with Raquel? well figure you'll out when I update, which will be soon! next chapter- They start travelin to the heart of the forest. jus to let ya'll know, im gonna spend LOTS of time in Lothlorien, so be prepared for much more lorien and haldir and all that good stuff. so I have nothing else to really say, so I'll go, have a great day, cya!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
STRIDER  
  
GIMLI  
  
HALDIR You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting. 


	15. The Cry Has Been Heard

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 15 THE CRY HAS BEEN HEARD  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`*`^`  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep." Raquel whispered to Merry.  
  
"But I heard something." he said.  
  
"So did I" said Frodo.  
  
"It was just Haldir and Rúmil, now go back to sleep."  
  
The hobbits nodded, already half asleep, they laid their heads back down. Raquel waited until she heard them all fall asleep until she got up and looked over the edge. If the hobbits weren't so tired, they would have thought more sensibly. Elves even when dancing and merrymaking never make that much noise, let alone two elves. She looked down and saw the torn up land underneath her.  
  
"Curse those Orcs to their death! Their filthy feet dirtying sweet Nimrodel."  
  
She climbed to one branch, and then another, weaving her way among the branches. Finally she reached the last one and looked out, the other branch from the next tree was a few feet's jump away.  
  
"Oh well, I have done this many times." she sighed and leaped, barely catching the branch. She swung in midair, looking down and sighing.  
  
"Well, I see that you have forgotten what I have taught you." A hand appeared and pulled her up, helping her steady on the branch. Haldir stood there shaking his head.  
  
"I have not forgotten anything." she said, pulling away from him, and by doing that almost falling, but he caught her, pulling her to a safe branch.  
  
"Yet, now you are all the same," he said, smiling, "Did I not teach you to take help when offered, and to never lie? Of course, anyone can teach that to you, though I notice you have become ignorant."  
  
"I have not" she said looking up at him with an arrogant face.  
  
"And yet again you lie to me!" he said, and he laughed. A smile overcame her insolent glance.  
  
"I have missed you dearly Haldir."  
  
"And so have I, the woods do not seem the same without you. Even the trees cry out your name!"  
  
"Their cry has been heard, and answered, for I am here now, standing in their midst."  
  
He grinned, yet shook his head, "What news do you bring me?"  
  
"Orcs, they crossed the Nimrodel, did you not see them?"  
  
"Yes, I did, Orophin has gone back to report to the Lord and Lady, may the Orcs die a slow and painful death!"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, so be it, but now I must go back and tend to the hobbits if needed, it is almost dawn."  
  
"Yes, I will see you in the morning then Glînrómen"  
  
She turned and went back to her tree, singing softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get up, we must leave!"  
  
The hobbits rose to find Raquel, again dressed in a white dress, standing above them, "Come it is time for us to leave." said she turning away.  
  
They all prepared to leave, having a little to eat and then leaving.  
  
"Farewell Nimrodel!" Legolas cried.  
  
"Farewell, until our next meeting." Raquel whispered, turning to leave.  
  
"Raquel." Haldir called.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come here for a moment." he motioned for her to come up front.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We are about to come to the Celebrant and I need to go inform the watch there, so will you lead the Company?"  
  
"What about Rúmil?"  
  
"He cannot, he can only speak Elvish, and you could walk around here blindfolded and still know your way, so please do it, I have to be off."  
  
She nodded and he went to the front to tell Rumil and Aragorn. Aragorn only nodded and turned to the Company.  
  
"Raquel is going to be leading us for awhile, so listen to what she says."  
  
The Company looked at her questioningly, though she only turned and started off again. They traveled for awhile, Raquel led them mainly on a path, but turned them aside after about a hour.  
  
"The Celebrant is up ahead, that is where Haldir is to meet us."  
  
As she spoke the words, a river appeared, strong was its current. By the edge was Haldir.  
  
"Ah, you have come, and been well lead," he looked to Raquel, "and now we are to cross the Celebrant."  
  
"There, across yonder is one of my people," he said, "since the stream is to strong to swim across we shall go across by rope."  
  
He pulled out a rope and handed it to Raquel, "Go ahead, show me that you remember."  
  
She stared at him and he stared back, but she took the rope and swung it across skillfully, all her old practices coming back to her.  
  
"But what about the hobbits?" Legolas asked.  
  
They discussed a way for the hobbits to get across, while Raquel stood there and stared at the rope. How she longed to flip on it like she did when she was a child! Without thought, she climbed on the rope and walked to the middle, the river roaring under her.  
  
"Raquel, what are you doing?" Pippin cried  
  
She closed her eyes fell backwards.  
  
"Raquel!" they screamed. She couldn't tell exactly who it was, she blocked them out, focusing only on her hands and feet.  
  
Her hands found the rope as she fell, just as she did when she was a child. Using her body, she swung back up, landing on her feet, but not yet done. She was about to flip backwards when Haldir put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Raquel." Haldir looked at her sternly. They both stood on the rope, standing above the river.  
  
"One more, please?" she begged  
  
He sighed, "Fine, but if you fall, I am not diving in to get you."  
  
"Thank you!" he turned and walked to the other end of the rope, and by now she had the whole Company's attention.  
  
She got her footing and jumped, forcing her legs to pull her backwards, doing a back flip over the rope, and again, landing safely.  
  
When she opened her eyes all she saw were open mouths. Silently she made her way back to the Company.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" she asked.  
  
One by one, the Company made it across the river, Pippin showing to be the nimblest on his feet.  
  
"You are very good at that, Pippin." Raquel said as he when he had finally come across.  
  
"You are not too bad yourself, Lady Raquel." Her brows creased together and she stared at him.  
  
"Now why do you call me that?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know, you just seem that way, like you should be called that."  
  
She smiled, "Then if you are to call me Lady Raquel, then I will call you Master Pippin."  
  
"I like the sound of that, don't you Merry?" Merry punched him in the arm.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"When a Lady says something like that to you, you are suppose to say thank you!"  
  
She left them to their arguing, gathering her things. The ropes were coiled up, and Rúmil left them to go back and keep watch at the Nimrodel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are now in the Naith of Lorien, and now I shall blindfold Gimi the Dwarf. The others may walk freely for awhile, until we come closer to our dwellings." Haldir took out a strip of cloth.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" Gimli said, "I will not walk blindfolded, I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas or Raquel!" he said, glaring at Haldir.  
  
"I am sorry, but it is our law. I have been very considerate in letting you even step foot over Celebrant."  
  
"I will not go blindfolded, or I will go back!" Gimli laid his hand on his axe.  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Even if you did, there are secret sentinels hidden everywhere. You would be slain before you even saw them."  
  
The dwarf removed his axe and Haldir bent his bow.  
  
"Stop!" Raquel stepped in the middle, "Both of you stop it!"  
  
"Glînrómen move." Haldir whispered.  
  
"No, I will not move and let you kill each other, you must kill me first."  
  
"Then so be it!" Gimli took his axe and prepared to swing, but Raquel grabbed it by the handle and ripped it from his grip. She spun it backwards and swung it at him, stopping only inches from his neck.  
  
"Kill me now Gimli." she said to him, stopping only a moment before she turned to Haldir.  
  
"And you Haldir, would never kill me, not even for your own life would you, so put away your bow!" she commanded him, pointing at him. He hesitated, but she glared at him, and he put it away.  
  
"We will all go blindfolded, even Legolas and I." she said, looking at each of her companions.  
  
"But."  
  
She turned to Legolas, "Not a word, we will all go blindfolded, or you can face death." she pointed across the river.  
  
"Yes, Raquel is right, it is not fair to Gimli to be singled out thus, so we will all go together and be blindfolded, even Raquel herself."  
  
She nodded and took a strip of cloth from Haldir making her way to Legolas. She started to tie it around his eyes, moving his hair out of the way.  
  
"How do we know that the path is not jagged or uneven?" he asked.  
  
"I will lead you, trust me."  
  
"But you will be blindfolded too, how can you lead us?"  
  
"Listen to your surroundings, while one sense is covered, the others will heighten." she finished and patted him on the back, leaving to go get bound herself.  
  
Legolas stood and waited as the others were bound. He looked around, testing his senses, and to his surprise, Raquel was right, he could hear better now that he could not see.  
  
"You have much in store for us, Lady Raquel, or whoever you are, I can feel it." he whispered, turning as the Company set off.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()  
  
Yo, hows every1? hope ya liked it, more lorien Legolas and Raquel to come! next chapter- getting to lorien, the city I mean. I really don't have much 2 say. im goin to a water park, o that should be fun.im gonna go before I like bore every1 to death. Whos bought the movie yet? I bought it Tuesday! yea, anywho, every1 have a good day.  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	16. Secrets Untold

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 16 SECRETS UNTOLD  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Come, we are to begin"  
  
"How long will this journey take?" Frodo asked. Haldir had lined the Fellowship up in a straight line, with Raquel near the front.  
  
"About two days, but that is only if we travel leisurely, if we traveled with haste, it would only take about a day."  
  
They started, going in a line through the forest. Raquel could hear Haldir talking quietly to Merry of the old Elf Havens in the Shire. They traveled for awhile, walking at a good pace, not too fast, yet, not too slow.  
  
"I have never seen the Havens in the Shire. Before this quest, I have never been out of my own land, and if I did go back, I don't think I would leave, knowing what the world is like outside and all."  
  
Raquel turned to the direction of his voice, "Not even to see Lothlórien the fair? You will be amazed, my friends, at the splendor of this place you speak so lightly about."  
  
She turned, and a song of old arose in her heart. It had nothing to do with what they were talking about, but it was one that she had heard many times as a child, sung by the Lady herself. She sang, softly, letting the breeze gently drift it back to the rest.  
  
I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold and leaves of gold there grew, Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches bloomed. Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea, And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree. Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone, In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion, There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years, While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears. O Lorien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day. The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away. O Lorien! Too long I have dwelt upon this hither shore, And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor. But if of ships I must now sing what ship would come to me, What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?  
  
She finished the song and all was silent. No sound could be heard but the breeze. The Fellowship walked confidently. A smile appeared on everyone's face.  
  
"Glînrómen, keep singing." Haldir came be side her, whispering in Elvish.  
  
"Why?" Raquel turned to him, tilting her head slightly to the side.  
  
"It seems that when you sing, your companions walked lightly, try it again."  
  
So she sang again, another song of Lorien and the people.  
  
"Why did you sing that Glînrómen?" Haldir asked in Elvish.  
  
"I sang it because the song rose in my heart, and I love it, though the Lady sings it much better than I."  
  
"I would not be so sure of that." Haldir whispered in Common, closing his eyes as she started to sing again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stopped that night, and according to Haldir and Raquel, they had passed some ways back, the greatest tree in Lorien.  
  
"We will rest here tonight." Haldir announced, laying down his bow and sitting down on the ground. Everyone did the same, though not as evenly, for their eyes were still bound. After a short meal, everyone slowly fell asleep, except Haldir who had guard. Raquel waited for some hours before getting up.  
  
"Haldir, I'm going up." Raquel went to him and left her bow, "Please look after them," she looked at each of the Fellowship.  
  
"You have become fond of them, have you not?" he asked, she felt his gaze upon her.  
  
"Yes, you could say that." she turned and smiled to the tree.  
  
"Do you remember.?" she started but was interrupted by Haldir.  
  
"Yes, I remember that day better than I remember anything, now be off, dawn is near."  
  
She turned and left, going in the direction of the tree. She had reached it's bole when she heard a rustle behind her.  
  
"Who is there?" she said, turning and fingering Sunstone.  
  
"Raquel what are you doing?" Legolas whispered, his voice sounding small.  
  
"What are you doing? Go back to camp, get some rest." she whispered, but she heard him come closer, "This is no place for you."  
  
"What, where are you going?"  
  
She sighed, "If I tell you, will you go back?" There was no answer, "Fine, I am climbing this tree, so go back, please."  
  
"Can I come?" he asked, "I cannot sleep and you seem to know this place well. Tell me about Lorien, how did you come to know it so well?"  
  
"My aren't we chatty today?" she whispered under her breath as she turned to climb, "Yes, you can come, so start climbing, it is a ways up."  
  
"How can I climb if I cannot see?" he asked fingering the tree.  
  
"Follow my voice and my footfalls, have you ever climbed a tree at night?" her voice already sounded faraway. He climbed the first branch, his fingers groping for another one.  
  
"Yes, I have." he answered, finding the branch and climbing.  
  
"Then act as though you are climbing one at night." she sounded very far now, her voice sounding as if the sky were talking. Panic shot through Legolas.  
  
"Raquel, where are you?!" he asked, losing his focus and footing. Before he fell, a hand grabbed his, pulling him up.  
  
"Do you not trust me enough to lead you rightly?" Raquel asked guiding his hand to the next branch. He did not answer, his head bowed in shame.  
  
"Do not be ashamed Legolas, it happens to everyone the first time, you definitely are not the first."  
  
For the rest of the way up, Raquel stood by his side, guiding him to the next branch. After what seemed like days, they reached a point where Raquel decided to stop.  
  
"Here is my favorite spot, sit here, you have a great view of the forest." She sat down next to him.  
  
"I cannot see the forest though, my eyes are covered." he said, half forgetting that Raquel's were too.  
  
"Yes, you can see the forest. Here." she took his hand again and brought it up, pointing to a space in front of them, "That is the Celebrant, small it seems from up here, though it is still there."  
  
They sat there for hours until dawn, talking of adventures, forests, homes, and much more. Raquel would occasionally show him more, painting a vivid picture of the forest in his head.  
  
"So you do have a good side." he whispered, a smile hinting itself upon his face.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" she asked, taking no offense.  
  
"I mean, when I met you, I mean at the archery range, you were." but he was cut off by Raquel.  
  
"You caught me at a bad time, that is all."  
  
"What was wrong though, you never really told me what was."  
  
"I never really had the chance."  
  
"Well now you do, so what was it?"  
  
"Elrond, Lord Elrond, gave me the choice of coming with this Fellowship or not, he used my own advice against me. I could not decide whether to come or not. Half of me wanted to stay out of danger, but half of me wanted to go and fight, and finally be free."  
  
"Free? Advice?" Legolas asked, "What do you mean by free, and what advice?"  
  
"Legolas, you know of what I talk of. It is where you just want to get out and be free, to finally do what you want to, and not what any lord or anyone else says. To be yourself, and fight for what is right." Raquel got up walked to one end of the branch and stared out to the Forest.  
  
"And do you finally feel that way?" Legolas asked quietly.  
  
"I do not exactly know, sometimes I question why I decided to come."  
  
"All of us do." Raquel nodded. There was silence for a moment, but Legolas broke it.  
  
"What advice do you mean?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, "What dost thy heart desire?"  
  
"So that is why I got you so mad, I asked you what your heart said, and you did not know." Legolas realized.  
  
"Exactly, at that point, I could not stand my heart, but that was the night I decided to come, and I again listened to some of my own advice."  
  
"What might that be?" he asked.  
  
"Its not exactly in lore, it is just, with the heart, you cannot search for an answer, you must wait for the answer to come to you." Again there was silence.  
  
"It's beautiful." Legolas murmured.  
  
"What is?" Raquel asked, turning to him.  
  
"The Wood, even in the Winter, I cannot even imagine it in the Autumn or Spring."  
  
"And it is even better when you take the covering off your eyes."  
  
"Raquel, you have not yet told me, how do you know all this? You act like you have lived here all your life. Are you not of Rivendell?"  
  
She shook her head, "I am sorry Legolas, I cannot tell you, yet. All will be explained, later though, I promise then I will tell you." He stared at her and said nothing, but she gave him no time to think of anything anyway, "Come, it is almost dawn, and we must leave." She jumped up and made her way to the trunk, extending her hand to Legolas. Before he got up, he spoke quietly.  
  
"Raquel, when we get to the city, will you show me Lorien? Like show me the woods and all the beautiful things in it."  
  
She was silent for a moment, but replied, "Yes, I would love to Legolas, but right now we must go."  
  
They went more quickly this time, for Legolas had developed a sense of where the branches were, though at times he still needed Raquel's help. When they got back to the ground Raquel lead them to the campsite, where Haldir was waiting. He got up and bowed.  
  
"Welcome back Glînrómen." he said, "I need to talk to you."  
  
She nodded and turned to Haldir, when Legolas stopped her, "Thank you Raquel, for letting me come, I enjoyed talking with you." she nodded, and he bowed.  
  
"Legolas, please do not bow." she said. He got up and she whispered, "All will be explained, later." he nodded and left. She turned to Haldir.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked him.  
  
"Gilwen."  
  
"No, call me Raquel."  
  
"Yes, sorry I forgot, is it still fine to call you Glînrómen?"  
  
"Of course!" she said, "I love that name!"  
  
He smiled and went on, "Glînrómen, you are back in the Wood." he hesitated and went on. "From what I hear, you do not need to keep traveling with this Company, you may stop when you feel it is necessary."  
  
"Yes?" Raquel asked.  
  
"Glînrómen, you have people to fight for and govern, are you to stay with them, or go on with this Company?"  
  
Raquel stopped walking and looked down.  
  
"You could be safe again, Raquel, safe at home, here in the Wood."  
  
"What are you saying, Haldir? Are you telling me to abandon the people I have made an oath to protect? I swore upon my bow and blade that I would protect them with my life!" her voice turned into anger.  
  
"No Raquel, I do not ask that of you. Glînrómen," he turned to her, "I have known you since you were just but a child, and I raised you like you were my own child. I do not want to see you hurt or killed. I would rather give up my own life than that, you know that. I would never let anyone hurt you and get away with it."  
  
"I know, I know Haldir, I know you would not. I would never let anyone hurt you either, you have been like a father and brother to me all these long years." from under her blindfold, tears started to form, "And you know how much I love this wood and people."  
  
"Yes," he said, "you would give your own life for them." she nodded to that and he continued, "But, it is not I that wishes to do anything against your own will. I want you to do whatever you want. You must decide, not now, but sometime, and I cannot help, for this is one that you must decide on your own." she nodded and a tear soaked her eye covering.  
  
"Oh, Raquel, you have grown to be so beautiful and strong," he ran his hand down her face, "and you are still as innocent as the first day I saw you, do not let anyone cheat you of that." she shook her head, more tears now running through the covering. After a few moments she spoke.  
  
"No, I know if I let anyone cheat me, they would have all of Lorien in an uproar."  
  
Haldir laughed merrily, "Yes, and they would be killed and ground to grains of sand, but come, we now need to join back up with your companions."  
  
He led her back to the site, where everyone was just waking. Haldir turned to her,  
  
"Welcome home, my Glînrómen." he said and she smiled and laughed.  
  
LEGOLASLEGOLASLEGOLASLEGOLASLEGOLASLEGOLASLEGOLASLEGOLAS  
  
hey, I like that border! lol, yea that was REALLY long, I hope it was worth while. So, next chapter- umm. they get to the elven city. Thanx to everyone that's reviewed, syren2003, crystal, aga_xris, Elena, and an anonymous reviewer that didn't sign, thanx anyways! so, I will stop this AN right now so I can go do the dictionary thing. cya and have a great day! *~*~*Gabi*~*~*  
  
I have finally brought you the name dictionary I promised awhile back. It has the meaning of all the names I make up and who they're for, so enjoy! Everytime a new name comes, I'll put its meaning and all that down here. So here goes-  
  
Gilwen- Also known as Raquel, her name means "Star-maiden"  
  
Ithildin- Raquel's name from Gandalf, which means "Star-moon"  
  
Glînrómen- Haldir's name for Raquel which means "Gleaming-sunrise"  
  
Thalionfëa- Raquel's elvish name for her horse, Artemis, and it means "Strong/dauntless Spirit"  
  
Artemis- her Common name for her horse, Artemis is the Greek goddess of Hunting, the Moon, and young children. Artemis's symbol is the bow.  
  
Katriel- Katriel is Raquel's friend, also a servant in the House of Elrond, "God is my crown"  
  
I think that's it for now, I'll have much more in later chapters. More to come! 


	17. Silver Rain

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 17 SILVER RAIN  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*  
  
"Lets get started, we should reach the city by nightfall." Haldir again led the Company.  
  
They started off about mid-morning and traveled until noon, when they were stopped by a host of marching elves. They were going to the borders of the Wood to protect against any attack from Moria.  
  
"Daro!" Raquel said, and walked up to the elves with Haldir, speaking to them in Elvish. Some they reported to the Company.  
  
"I have great news," Raquel said, "The Lord and Lady are letting us walk freely. Even Gimli is allowed"  
  
Haldir removed the bandages from each of their faces, "Your pardon, Master Gimli," he said, bowing low.  
  
He came last to Raquel, "Now we can take these off and finally see your eyes again, Glînrómen."  
  
She smiled as he took it off, and laughed when she saw his face, hugging him.  
  
"Thank you Haldir." She let go of him and looked around, "I am never shutting my eyes again, not while I am here." she looked and looked, taking in everything.  
  
"Welcome" she said, turning to the rest of the Fellowship, "to Cerin Amroth, you will stay here for awhile and come to Galadrim at dusk."  
  
"You?" Legolas asked. "But what of you Raquel?"  
  
"That is some other news I am to tell you. I have been called to the City earlier and must leave soon, but I will see you later today." she looked at each of their faces, "Please do not fret, as I said, we will see each other later today."  
  
Everyone's eyes drifted round, looking at the glorious land. Beautiful it was, with green grass and trees.  
  
"I thought Elves were all about moon and stars, but this is definitely Elvish to me." Sam said. Raquel came up beside him.  
  
"You are looking at the power of the Lady." Raquel said.  
  
"You mean Ladies." Haldir said, coming up from behind Raquel.  
  
She stayed for a few more minutes, basking in the brilliance of the land, but turned to leave.  
  
"I must go now, but I will see you tonight." she started to walk again, but was stopped by Pippin.  
  
"Wait, Lady, just a second!" Pippin ran to her.  
  
She stopped and bent down, "Yes, what is it Master Pippin?"  
  
"Have a safe trip." he said. She smiled and kissed him on top of the head, "You too, Master Pippin."  
  
With that she left, whispering a goodbye to everyone she passed.  
  
"I will see you tonight?" Legolas asked as she passed.  
  
"Yes, I look forward to it." she said, clapping him on the shoulder as she left, Legolas' eyes following her until she disappeared into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to Caras Galadon, where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel dwell. Come, we cannot enter here, for the gates do not face northward, but southward. It will not be a short trip, for the city is of great size."  
  
Haldir spoke no lie, it took a very long time to get to the white bridge that lead to the inside of the city. On the gate Haldir knocked and spoke, the doors opened silently, no guards appeared to be opening them. They then went on many different paths, and finally came to a wide lawn, with a fountain in the middle. Behind the fountain stood a mighty tree, biggest of all those in the city. Next to the fountain sat two Elves, clad in gray mail and from their shoulders were white cloaks.  
  
"Here is the house of The Lord and Lady. They wish to speak with you." He led them to the bottom of the tree, where there was a set of stairs. "It will take awhile to climb these stairs, if you are not accustomed to climbing these stairs, but you may rest on the way up." So they began, Haldir leading with Frodo and Legolas behind him, as he bid. After climbing for sometime, they saw a house built upon a talon. It was an oval shape, massive enough to be a Hall of Men in the sky. The walls were of green and silver and the roof was gold. Many paintings and works of art were all around, pillars carved intricately and lights beautifully hung.  
  
In chairs side by side sat the Lord and Lady. They stood up and greeted their guests, by the custom of Elves. They were clad all in white, the Lady's hair was a deep gold and the Lord's was a bright silver. The Lord approached them and greeted them in his own tongue. Then he switched to Common and greeted them individually. When each was greeted, they sat, Frodo on one side of the Lord.  
  
"Nine there are here, but ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." The Lord asked them.  
  
The Lady looked at each of them and spoke, "He is fallen into shadow."  
  
"Alas! Gandalf has fallen into shadow!" Aragorn said, grief overtaking his face. At these words, the Elves in the hall cried out.  
  
Celeborn turned to Haldir, speaking in his own tongue, "Why have I not already heard of this?"  
  
Before anyone could say anything, behind Celeborn came a voice, "We did not tell Haldir of our quest, we were weary and altogether almost forgot our grief." Raquel came out from behind them, clothed wholly in a white dress, she came to them, a crown of silver upon her brow. They stared at her, as she sat down next to Galadriel, her face grave and sad.  
  
"Is this true?" Celeborn turned to the Company.  
  
"Yes, Lord it is." Pippin spoke, his voice quavering.  
  
Celeborn sighed and spoke, "If I had known of the evil the Dwarves had stirred up in the mountains, I would not have let you pass the northern borders. Many may say Gandalf fell from wisdom to folly, going to Moria carelessly."  
  
Raquel stared straight ahead, her face showing no emotion, "Rash would be the one to say those things, none of the things Gandalf did was needless. Those that follow him did not know his mind nor his intentions. The followers are blameless. Do not take back your welcome to the Dwarf Gimli. If the Elves of Lorien were exiled from our land, who of the people, even Celeborn the Wise, would pass, though the land be filled with dragons?"  
  
The Fellowship again stared at Raquel, her face still showing no emotion, in amazement. There was silence and Galadriel spoke of Dwarven cities of old, using the old tongue of the Dwarves. She and Raquel looked to him and smiled. He got up clumsily and spoke.  
  
"Fair is the Land of Lothlorien, yet fairer than all the jewels in the earth is the Lady Galadriel."  
  
There was again a silence and Celeborn broke it, "Let Gimli the Dwarf heed not my rude words. I did not know your plight was so dangerous. I spoke in of the trouble of my heart," he turned to Raquel, "forgive me."  
  
They then spoke to Frodo, but turned back to the Company and spoke, "We will not tell you what to do, nor give you advice, but listen to what I have to say, the quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains as long as the company is true."  
  
Galadriel then stared at each of them, Legolas and Aragorn enduring the stare the longest. Sam immediately turned away, blushing as he did. She released them from her stare.  
  
"Go now and rest, you are weary with sorrow." the Company sighed, "Even if we have no close relation to the quest, you can find refuge in the city, Gilwen will take you."  
  
Raquel stepped forward and nodded to each of them, "Follow me." bowing to the Lord and Lady, they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raquel led them to the site, Haldir beside her, stopping at the fountain at the bottom of the tree. She got a silver pitcher and filled it with water, carrying it back to the site. She showed them to their things. The Company set up camp and Raquel went to the little fountain in the middle of the site, Legolas came beside her.  
  
"Glînrómen, I must leave now, I am called to the borders again."  
  
"Will I see you again?" She asked.  
  
"I hope, but now I must leave, goodbye Glînrómen." she leaned over and hugged him, not wanting to let go. She let go, and he turned, leaving Raquel feeling all-alone in the forest. She turned back to the fountain, Legolas still by her.  
  
"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said quietly, taking the pitcher from Raquel.  
  
"What do they say about him?" someone asked.  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." he said, Raquel bowing her head and nodding.  
  
"Pour some water into my hands, Legolas." she said.  
  
He looked at her questioningly, but did as she commanded. When her hands were just about filled up, he stopped. She brought her hands to her mouth and whispered to the water. When she was done, she threw her hands into the air. As the Company and Legolas watched in amazement, silver rain fell down upon the two Elves. It was not water, for they did not get wet, but it was more like the stars fell to the earth, and Raquel and Legolas stood among them. Raquel turned to them, the streaks in her hair glowing as brightly as the crown she wore, her whole head shimmered of silver.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the Company woke and found Raquel gone.  
  
"Where did Raquel go?" Sam asked sleepily.  
  
"I do not know." Legolas replied.  
  
"I am right here." Raquel appeared from among the trees, "Legolas, are you ready to go?" He nodded and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Merry asked.  
  
"I am showing the Wood to Legolas, would anyone else like to come?" Raquel asked.  
  
So they talked and everyone decided to come, except Gimli, he sat in a corner alone. Raquel went to him.  
  
"Gimli, would you come? Please?" she asked but went on without waiting for an answer, "I am sorry if there have ever been any ill feelings between us. Please forgive me for anything I might have done to offend you. Let us be friends and show the world that Elves and Dwarves really can be with eachother wothout bloodshed." She held out a hand to the Dwarf, and he took it.  
  
"I think that is a splendid idea, Lady Elf.", he said, "I am also sorry for anything I may have said.  
  
"And I also agree with Raquel." Legolas appeared beside her, "I am sorry Gimli for anything I might have said, but let us put the past behind us and enjoy these days together." He put his hand over the Dwarf's and Raquel's. The Company looked on and witnessed everything.  
  
"I think when the world comes to better days, they will be pleased with you, all of you." Aragorn said coming to them and smiling. "Come, it is time to get started, so lead the way Raquel."  
  
All that day they traveled round the forest, as a Fellowship, and enjoyed each other's company. Raquel led them to amazing places, leaving the Company breathless. When they stopped to have some food, they told stories, sung songs and laughed at old memories. Raquel and Legolas showed the young hobbits how to use a short-bow as Aragorn and Boromir helped Frodo and Sam with their swords. Gimli sat back and watched the amusement as the masters taught the amateurs. They hardly noticed when it was nightfall. One by one they fell asleep, sometimes pointing out stars or telling more tales. That day, they forgot their grief and for one of the last times, the Fellowship was found laughing together.  
  
(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_ (|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*(|)_(|)*  
  
Yea, Raquel's getting pretty mysterious huh? well more to come soon, next chapter-Lothlorien, more and more Lothlorien! anywho, thanx to every1 who reviewed- Estriel- yea, I luv the dvd to, I've watched the orli feature like a million times, hes so hot! and to Rya- to ur first review, I kno that JRR Tolkien is dead, but I still have to dedicate this to him, since he did write lotr (and I would kinda get in trouble if I didn't) and ur second review, ill keep goin, lol. ok, im done, so peace out and have a good one!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	18. I Need No One

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 18 I NEED NO ONE  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\| \|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|\|  
  
"Are you coming? Or do you want to stay here today?"  
  
"No I will come." Legolas answered, getting up from his spot on the ground and followed Raquel. She was going to the forest for another trip, but Legolas had asked to come with her.  
  
"Do you mind me coming?" he asked as he caught up with her.  
  
"No not at all." she said, leading him out the gate, "But I must be back early, I was asked to speak with Galadriel. Come let us go to a spot near Caras Amroth."  
  
"But it will take a half a day of time to get there!" Legolas said.  
  
"I know a short-cut, follow me!" she took off, running even in her dress, as fast as the wind. For about a half-hour they ran like that, until they came to a little path. Raquel slowed to a walk and turned onto the path, waiting for Legolas. When he appeared she smiled, "Look!" she pointed at a little clearing by the path. There was a little deer with its mother, trying to keep up as it hobbled on its newly found legs. The mother stopped and went back to her fawn, nudging it along. He smiled.  
  
"Now that is something you love to see, especially these days." he said, Raquel nodded. She turned to him,  
  
"Come, a little farther and we will be there."  
  
"So this is the path you took to get to the City before us."  
  
"Yes, but I ran the whole way."  
  
She led him to another little path, though it was so small that you would have to walk in a straight line to get through. After awhile on that path, she turned into the trees and emerged out, right on Caras Amroth.  
  
"Caras Amroth, I have always loved this place. Every time you see it, no matter how many times, you find yourself breathless."  
  
So they sat down and talked for awhile, but they were usually silent, looking at Caras Amroth was enough talk for them. Legolas broke the silence though when Raquel took out Sunstone and laid it in her lap.  
  
"When did you learn to use a sword?" Legolas asked.  
  
"When I was very little, I learned to use all my weapons then."  
  
"Why though? Why did Elrond permit it?"  
  
"I learned after my mother was killed, that is what they tell me at least. She was killed one night by Orcs. They came into our room that night and killed her." Raquel looked away.  
  
"Do you know why? Usually Orcs have a purpose for targeting one victim." Legolas leaned forward, his eyes fixed on Raquel's face.  
  
"Me. Elrond and Glorfindel said that the Orcs were trying to get me, though my mother fended them off until help arrived. I do not remember the night though, I was so little. Everyone tells me Elrond went into the room and put me in Arwen's, said I slept fine."  
  
There was silence, Raquel got up and carried Sunstone unsheathed, Legolas deep in thought.  
  
"So is that why you learned weapons and riding?" he asked, still not moving.  
  
"Yes, and I also learned so I could protect Arwen, if Orcs could break into a room, then they could probably find Arwen easily. Now are you done asking questions?"  
  
"For now." he said, grinning.  
  
She got up and walked around, humming to herself as she spun Sunstone around, moving her feet in a dance that would have easily killed five enemies. Legolas closed his eyes for awhile, until he heard he speak.  
  
"I must leave now, I will see you later tonight."  
  
He got up, "But why must you leave so soon?"  
  
She turned to him "You know your way back home, I will see you there." she left without another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas left only minutes after she did, following the path she had led him on earlier. As he walked along it, he heard music. He followed it, turning away from the path and into some trees. There he saw a little clearing, and a flute lay on a log. He went over to touch it when he felt cold metal against his throat.  
  
"How easily I could kill you right now, just a simple slit through the throat, always be prepared my good friend." Raquel whispered in his ear, smiling coldly.  
  
Legolas said nothing. She continued, "Legolas, you are unusually quiet, what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, except I know you would not kill me" he whispered.  
  
"And why do you say that, I have every chance here just to slit your throat open." she said, sliding Sunstone softly across his neck to make her point.  
  
"Even if I killed or took away everything you ever loved, you still would not." he shrugged lightly, seemingly not at all scared.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" she asked, holding the sword closer to his throat.  
  
"Because you love me." he said softly.  
  
She stopped, not saying anything, her breathing became short and fast. Legolas watched as her grip on the sword loosened and altogether failed as she sheathed it. She got up and moved away, slowly walking toward the trees.  
  
"Raquel." he whispered.  
  
"I need no one." she said without turning.  
  
He got up and walked to her, touching her lightly on the shoulder. She shook it off, "I need no one, especially if it is you." she yelled.  
  
She stepped back, her breath was deep and loud, as if were in a fight. She glared at Legolas intently, her eyes blazing with anger. He stared back at her, but looked past the anger and saw sadness and much pain. He again tried to approach her, yet she turned and ran. He ran after her, caught her by the shoulders and spun her around, pushing her up to a tree. With the tree at her back, and him holding her by the shoulders she could not exactly get out.  
  
"I hate you" she whispered, as she glared at him, but looked down after that.  
  
"Look at me Raquel." he said. When she didn't he shook her, "Look at me!"  
  
When she looked up, Legolas was altogether surprised. Her eyes, though her face would never admit it, her eyes showed only pain and fear. Fear.he had never seen fear on her face before, and it almost scared him, though if anything it echoed in his conscience. He loosened his grip and softened his voice.  
  
"Raquel, why do you run away from me?" he asked, "You love me Raquel, do not tell me otherwise."  
  
She looked away shaking her head, "No, Legolas, I do not love you, I need no one." she sunk down against the tree, Legolas followed.  
  
"Everyone needs someone Raquel, even the bravest and strongest." A tear fell down her cheek and soaked a piece of loose hair, he moved it. She closed her eyes, her whole body shaking under his hold. Another tear came, and then another. She kept looking away.  
  
"Raquel," he took one hand and moved her face to look at him, "Follow your heart one more time, trust me as you once did."  
  
"I trust you Legolas, but I am not sure if I can trust myself."  
  
He stopped and stared at her, and she still shook, trying her hardest not to cry, but she ended up losing. For the very first time in a long while, she found herself leaning on someone else. He hugged her tightly, whispering softly to her. She had always been the one depended on, even in her childhood. Raquel was the tougher one of Arwen and her, she always found a joy in protecting, but it felt good to finally find comfort in someone else. She backed away and looked at him.  
  
"Legolas, I did not mean what I said, I do not hate you"  
  
"I know," he smiled and laughed, "I heard once long ago, an old wizard say, there is no such thing as hate, and I have missed that wizard ever since."  
  
She nodded, "I miss Gandalf. I wish I could be back in Rivendell, long ago, when I would sit across from him and listen to stories of distant lands and adventures. He always encouraged me to heal, and only to fight when it was between life or death." she stopped, bowing her head in grief.  
  
"He was a good mentor to you was he not?"  
  
She smiled, "Hate is the cry of a desperate heart, that is my version."  
  
"And very well put, I might add." Legolas got up and held out a hand for Raquel, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes," she took his hand, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Back to the city, I thought you said you were summoned to speak to Galadriel."  
  
"Oh my, I forgot!" she got up and looked at the sun, "I hope I am not going to be late."  
  
"Wait, Raquel, do you play the flute?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but please do not tell anyone." He shook his head and followed her as she lead him through the forest again, running the whole way back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Galadriel, you wished to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes, sit down."  
  
"What is it?" Raquel asked, sitting in a chair across from her.  
  
"Have you made your decision? Are you going to stay?"  
  
"I am not sure yet, I do not know." Raquel looked down, her face twisted with frustration.  
  
"I do not mean to rush you, but we must have an answer soon, how about seven days from now?" Galadriel look at Raquel.  
  
"Yes, I will come to speak with you then."  
  
Galadriel nodded and got up. "You have grown, Raquel, you have grown up so much." she whispered, "I hate that I must face you with decisions like this, death knocks on your door everyday."  
  
"Through hardship one grows stronger." Raquel said.  
  
"You amaze me everyday sweet child." she nodded to the door, "Go out and meet your hardship, for if it is to make you stronger, than that is all I desire." Raquel bowed and left, thinking of Galadriel's words.  
  
-|||||||||||||||||-|||||||||||-|||||||||||-||||||||||||-|||||||||||- |||||||||||-||||||||||||-|||||||||||-|||||||||||-||||||||||||-|||||||||||- |||||||||||-|||||||||||-||||||||||-|||||||-  
  
Strange, huh? I was thinking of not puttin that Legolas part in, but decided that I should. You tell me if I should have! more to come soon. I think the next chapter might be the mirror of galadriel, but let me write it first. thanx to everyone that reviewed, Elena, Lady Shinigami, aga_xris and Lady of Legolas, thanx guys, I really hope u like this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Also, many of the quotes I put in this fic are quotes I have made up, so if ud like to use any of them, pleaz ask first! Gracias, guys, I better leave. Asta mannana!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	19. Do Not Follow Me

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 19 DO NOT FOLLOW ME  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong, now you are unusually quiet."  
  
"Nothing." Raquel said, turning away from Legolas. They were at the campsite, mostly everyone had left, except Gimli.  
  
"You are lying to me."  
  
"No I am not." she said simply. He sighed.  
  
"Fine, keep your secrets, but I have a request." he said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, getting up and walking to the fountain.  
  
"Can you take me to that tree, the one we climbed that one night?"  
  
"Yes, I can." she turned to Gimli, "Would you like to come with us?"  
  
"Oh, huh, what was that?" Gimli asked. He had been very quiet these days.  
  
"I am going into the forest with Legolas, would you like to come?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that would be nice, but I wish to stay here for now, maybe another time." he got up bowed, sat back down and started to fingered his axe.  
  
"Gimli, there is no need for it, these borders are well protected, let it sleep." Gimli looked up and nodded, leaving the axe by his stuff. For the first time, Legolas noticed she went without weapons, except that one day she brought Sunstone.  
  
"It will take a long while to get there, and we will have to run most of the way if we wish to make it there by noon." She said, leading him down different paths.  
  
When they got out of the gate, they went to the southern side of the city and took the same path Raquel had led him on the other day. They ran the whole way, not stopping until she came to the small path. This time, she took another path, which Legolas had never seen before because it was covered by shrubbery and dried leaves. They took that path for awhile, it was bigger so they could walk side by side. Finally she emerged from the path and came out to an even bigger one.  
  
"This is the main path, but I am sure you do not remember it because you were blindfolded."  
  
He closed his eyes, "Yes, you are right, the sound is the same, and the earth is softer here."  
  
"Yes it is a main path, and the earth should be softer from all the feet that walk upon it."  
  
So she led him along the path for a long time until she reached an open spot.  
  
"This is where we camped on the second night that Haldir lead us." she said, stopping and looking around, "Come, it is only a little further up." she led him through the camp and a little farther from it. She turned down a path, and there stood one of the greatest trees Legolas had ever seen. He gasped.  
  
"It is.huge." he said.  
  
"Yes, she is the mother of all trees, the oldest and wisest. She knows everything of the forest."  
  
The tree was very tall, its branches sweeping out so the eye could not see it's top. The bark was a silvery green, like that of a young tree, but was as stable and hard as rock.  
  
"I climbed this?!" Legolas said, his eyes going huge.  
  
"Yes, you did, now come, you said you wished to climb it again."  
  
So she led him around the tree and whispered something in Elvish before she grabbed a branch. Legolas followed her. He found it hard to climb, missing branches and feeling as though he were going very slowly, so he closed his eyes. When he did that, he heard Raquel above him, and his hands found the branches more easily. He felt a hand touch his arm.  
  
"Legolas, come, we sat here." he opened his eyes to find Raquel on a branch, leaning over with a hand on his arm. He climbed over and sat down, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Legolas, open your eyes." he opened them and looked at the forest that stretched for as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Wow, it is so, amazing." he breathed.  
  
"Is it like anything you imagined?" Raquel asked, looking to him and smiling.  
  
"No, and yes, it is so much more beautiful then I thought, but its also looks the same, you told me a lot." she nodded and looked away.  
  
"Raquel, something is wrong, please, tell me."  
  
"Legolas." she looked to the forest, "Something is going to happen tonight, and I might not come out of it unscathed."  
  
"What are you talking about, are you going to get hurt?"  
  
"I am not sure, but do not follow me, I have to do this alone, promise me you will stay away." she looked at him, her eyes pleading, "Please Legolas."  
  
He hesitated, wanting to say something, but could not look away from her sad eyes, "Yes, I promise."  
  
"Thank you Legolas." she said, turning to the forest again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came to see you." Legolas caught up with Raquel and stopped her. It was night, of the same day, and Legolas had been watching Raquel.  
  
"Legolas you promised me."  
  
"And I do not intend to break it, I will go back, just as I promised." he looked down at her, though not by much, a worried look on his face "Raquel, what is going on?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but he put his finger to her lips. "Never mind," he sighed "I know I will not get a good answer out of you until you are ready to speak, but I will leave you with this." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Goodbye for now, Lady." he turned and left, walking in the direction from which he had come, but Raquel did not notice the footsteps behind her as she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raquel turned and left, sadness overwhelming her. She watched as Galadriel walked by the hobbit's sleeping area. There she joined Galadriel, neither looked at each other. They kept walking, until they saw the hobbits, Frodo and Sam, walking and talking together in hushed voices. Galadriel nor Raquel said anything, though the hobbits followed them. They walked down some steps and reached a basin set in stone. Raquel turned and filled the basin with water from a silver urn, going to stand alongside the hobbits.  
  
" This is the Mirror of Galadriel, will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"What will we see?" Frodo asked also, staring at the mirror in wonder.  
  
"Not even the wisest can say, for the mirror shows many things. Things that are, things that were, and some things that have not yet come to pass." Frodo did not answer, "And what of you, Master Samwise? Do you wish to look?"  
  
"I will look, if you will let me, Lady" Sam said, stepping up to the mirror.  
  
"Of course, go ahead, but do not touch the water!" Raquel watched as Sam stepped up to the mirror and leaned over the edge. Raquel closed her eyes. The mirror first showed a picture of Legolas, his face sad and grieved, and then Merry and Pippin, and Frodo himself. She then saw a beautiful land, it shifted into a place where a man was cutting down some trees. Fire and smoke rose from the land, it burned and was deserted. Sam yelled something. He backed away from the mirror.  
  
"I have to go home right now!" he said, scrambling to the stairs, but Raquel grabbed him.  
  
"Sam, you cannot go, the mirror is only showing you things, they may not happen or may happen a hundred years from now, please calm down." she led him back to Frodo, his eyes cast on the ground.  
  
"What Raquel says is true, we cannot tell if the mirror tells us the present, past or future, Frodo?"  
  
"Raquel," he asked her, turning around to her "should I look?"  
  
"If that is what you wish to do, Frodo. I am not going to tell you, for it is not my role to advise you." he nodded and looked away,  
  
"I will look." he stepped to the mirror, Raquel closed her eyes. The mirror started to move, showing a scene of a ship with black sails, sailing in a storm. Smoke and fire rose in front of it, Raquel guessed it was a battle. The picture disappeared and was black for a second, but an eye appeared, wreathed in flame, it's very presence freezing the very blood in Raquel's heart. The Ring grew heavier, trying to pull itself down into the mirror. Frodo snatched it away and fell backwards onto the ground. Raquel went and caught him, helping him back onto his feet, looking to Galadriel.  
  
"I know what it that both of you has seen, for it is also in my mind. It is what will come to pass if you should fail." She said, looking to Frodo and Raquel, a glint in her eye. Raquel felt her hand reach for Sunstone. Frodo looked up with scared eyes.  
  
"The Fellowship is breaking. Already it has begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all." she said, her voice echoing in Raquel's mind.  
  
"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." Frodo held out his hand, the Ring lay in his palm. Raquel filled with anger.  
  
"No, Frodo! Do not fall for it!" Raquel said, becoming even more angry and desperate.  
  
"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Galadriel moved forward, her hand shaking as it stretched out to reach the Ring. Raquel jumped in front of Frodo and Galadriel's eyes widened with anger. Raquel screamed in anger, her own eyes flaming.  
  
"Move Raquel!" Galadriel shouted.  
  
"Never." Raquel said back. A dark light came over Galadriel, and she shoved Raquel to the side.  
  
"Instead of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn!" Galadriel shouted as she touched the Ring.  
  
Raquel rose, a white light coming over her. She chanted something in an ancient tongue, a star upon her heart. She rose up, a white light flowing from the star. She was dressed wholly in white and silver, her hair shown like the stars.  
  
"Treacherous as the sea, and stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!" Galadriel eyes filled with blackness, yet they faded, and the light drew away from her. She appeared to be old at first, gasping for breath, Raquel did the same, though she appeared to look the same as before. Galadriel back away from the Ring and Raquel dropped to her knees, breathing heavily.  
  
"I passed the test. I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Galadriel." she looked away, sadness coming over her.  
  
"I cannot do this alone." Frodo, looked up at her, his eyes arraying a certain hopelessness.  
  
"You are a Ringbearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone." Raquel got up shakily, walking to Frodo and putting a hand on him, "This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will." she said, looking down to him. She again slowly sunk to the ground, her legs giving way under her. Frodo stared at her  
  
"Then, I know what I must do. It's just I am afraid to do it."  
  
"Raquel, what is wrong?" Sam asked softly, though she only shook her head.  
  
"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." Galadriel said, bending down and kissing Frodo on top of the head. Raquel looked up and smiled, but fell forward, blackness shrouding her vision.  
  
"Raquel!" someone yelled, though she remembered nothing more.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
hmm.what happened to Raquel? u'll just have to figure out latta! More to come. next chapter- You get to figure out wat happened to Raquel (duh lol). gracias to elena for reviewin! I really apperciate it! wat else? I don't think theres much to say. ill go now, so every1 have a dandy day!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	20. Found and Spoken

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 20 FOUND AND SPOKEN  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Raquel? What's happened to her?"  
  
"Raquel!" Legolas ran down the steps, bending down next to her, he looked to Galadriel, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I did nothing." Galadriel bent down next to him, "Go get Aragorn." she said to him, though he didn't move. "If you want to help her, get Aragorn!" Legolas hesitated, yet got up and sped up the steps.  
  
"What has happened to her, Lady? Is she.dead?" Sam looked down at her, his face a mixture of horror and grief.  
  
"No, she is not dead, she is just not conscience."  
  
Galadriel did not make any attempt to talk, so the hobbits sat and watched as Legolas returned with Aragorn running beside him.  
  
"What happened?!" he asked, bending down to her. He looked to the hobbits, "Go back to bed, there is nothing you can do here, I will tell you everything later." The hobbits left, seeming to be relieved to leave after that scary moment.  
  
"So what really happened?" Aragorn asked, Galadriel explained the story to him, and Legolas put in as much as he could. Galadriel stopped and sighed.  
  
"I know why she fainted, though Legolas what did you see?" she asked.  
  
"Well, she turned white, and spoke in some strange tongue." he said, looking completely confused.  
  
"Legolas, did you see anything strange, like a star on her?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it was as if she wore a star upon her chest, it was bright, and light flowed from it, please tell me what has happened to her!?"  
  
"It is the necklace she wears. The necklace was the one that did this to her."  
  
"The necklace?" both Aragorn and Legolas looked to where she lay.  
  
"Come, let us take her to her room, there I will explain everything." Aragorn got up and lifted her, carrying her up the steps.  
  
"Room? What room?" Legolas asked Aragorn, following behind.  
  
"Raquel's room, she has a room here in Lorien." Aragorn said in matter-of- factually way.  
  
"And how come we have never heard of this, or why does she not stay there?"  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn stopped, turning to him, "have you not learned that when not needed, Raquel mentions nothing? Why would she go to her room, if she is part of this Company?" Aragorn turned and started walking again, leaving Legolas behind.  
  
"You are more than meets the eye, Lady Raquel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The necklace, it was forged by Elven smiths of old."  
  
"So how did she get it then?" Legolas asked. They were sitting in Raquel's room. It was a good size room, with silver gold and green walls and ceiling. It looked like any other room, but a tree came through the middle of the room. They laid Raquel on her bed.  
  
"I gave it to her, long ago. She was just a little girl then, but let me explain everything and anything I miss, Aragorn can tell you." She went on, looking to each of them, "You know of the forging of the Rings, three to the Elves, seven to the Dwarves, and nine to the Mortal Kings. Then Sauron the Deceiver forged the One Ring in secret. He learned how to forge Rings from the Elves. This necklace that Raquel wears is one that was forged before Sauron existed to us. I was given the necklace many years ago and said to give it to someone who could use it to fight Sauron and any evil to come. Someone with the strength, will and wisdom to control it. As Raquel grew, I saw all of these in her and I gave the necklace to her as a gift, though I never told her of its power. She still to this day does not know, for the necklace has not shown its power until tonight. As she grows stronger and time goes by, it will wield to her even more power and strength. She will learn to use it and control its power."  
  
The room was silent and no one said anything.  
  
"So why did the power come at this moment? Why does it not come all of a sudden?" Legolas asked.  
  
"She called upon the necklace desperately tonight, though she does not know it. She most likely thought desperately, thinking of some way to stop me." She stopped herself and sighed.  
  
"It does not give her that power, her feelings and own strength are sent to the necklace. The necklace then channels those into a power, which she can use to fight. Her will is her weapon."  
  
"Why her?" Aragorn looked to her and sighed, "and what is to happen to her now?"  
  
"To answer your first question, I saw in the mirror, that she would use it, and I trusted that she would. The mirror proves to be right, she will use the necklace to fight. Right now though, all her power was put into that necklace and it might take a couple days to regain her strength. I want one of you in here at a time watching her. Now, both of you listen carefully to what I am about to say, do not tell anyone of this happening, only your Company may know. This necklace, if known by Sauron, will be sought out. He will go to anything to get the one that posses this necklace. You must never speak of this, he will seek her, find her, and kill her. If anyone asks, she is wounded with poison from a previous battle." with that, she got up and left the room.  
  
"I will stay with her tonight Legolas, go get some rest." Legolas only nodded and got up to leave, hesitating at the door as he looked back and saw Aragorn go to the bed and take Raquel's hand, bowing his head in grief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will stay with her now Aragorn"  
  
"Yes, I have some unfinished errands that I must go and do." Aragorn got up and left. Legolas went to Raquel and felt her forehead, noticing it was very cold. Hours later the hobbits, all of them, came up and ran into the room.  
  
"Where is she?" Pippin ran into the room and spotted Raquel and Legolas. "What's happened to her? Is she dead?" He ran over to them.  
  
"Pippin! She's not dead!" Merry said, hitting him on the arm.  
  
"No, she is sleeping right now." Legolas lied, deciding it was for the best. Pippin covered his mouth. Frodo looked at her skeptically, but Legolas shook his head slightly.  
  
"What happened?" Pippin asked more quietly, running to stand beside Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn will tell you later but, she needs her rest right now, so come back later when she is awake."  
  
"Ok, when she wakes up tell her I said hello." The hobbits left the room, except Frodo. "She's not really asleep is she?"  
  
"No, but do not tell Pippin that, he really does like her." Legolas looked to Frodo.  
  
"I know, she's really all he talks about, other than food of course." He sighed and looked to the door, "I better leave now, goodbye Legolas, and if she really does wake up, tell her we all said hello, and wish her the best." he left, and an hour later Aragorn came in.  
  
"So, how is she?" he walked to the other side of the bed.  
  
"About the same, I think, she has not done much." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "From all my years of knowing her, I never knew she carried such a burden.  
  
When the Crebian came, that was probably the necklace." Aragorn sighed again.  
  
"Yes, I remember she screamed something about fire and took it off."  
  
"She is amazing though."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes, she has proven me wrong in every doubt I had about her. I see no fault in her."  
  
Aragorn looked at her fondly, "There is much to learn from her. Yet, there is much she must learn. There is one fault that you dismissed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas shifted his gaze to Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas, she may know how to fight and ride, but she also needs to learn how to love, and I think you are the one to teach her that. You have already taught her something, I can tell."  
  
"And how would you know that?" He asked, staring intently at Aragorn.  
  
"I know love Legolas, I have experienced it myself. She is different, even now, she's already changing."  
  
"Is that for better or for worse?"  
  
"Only time can tell, but I am sure that this love will help play out something in the future." Aragorn sighed and looked down at her, "Sometimes, though, I am just not sure if we are ready to give her up."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Elrond, Arwen, Haldir, Celeborn, Galadriel. We all love her dearly." Aragorn said, Legolas nodded.  
  
"Aragorn, tell me what Raquel did not, what is her secret?"  
  
"She will tell you when she awakes, it is not my duty to speak for her. She obviously knew of what was to come, so she must live. I am going to go speak with the rest of our Company, call me if she wakes!" he left, leaving Legolas alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raquel?"  
  
"She's waking up!" Pippin ran to her bedside but Legolas caught him, "Pippin, leave." Pippin looked up with astonished eyes at Legolas.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"She may not like all the noise and might have forgotten who you are. It is better for her to see me first. You will understand later, now go outside and wait, I will call you in." Pippin made no move towards the door, "The quicker you leave, the quicker you can come in." Pippin flew out the door, shutting it softly behind him. Legolas couldn't help but smile to himself. He turned back to Raquel.  
  
"Raquel?" she opened her eyes, but closed them sharply, her head throbbed. She tried again and kept them open, trying to focus on something.  
  
"Legolas?" she smiled and jumped up, hugging him, using the last bit of her energy. She released him, falling back down onto the bed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching over you." Aragorn's comment rang in his head, "I must go for a second and get Aragorn, but I will be back." he started to move, but she caught him, her smile faded.  
  
"No, please, do not leave Legolas. You cannot." she grabbed his wrist weakly, tears forming in her eyes. He stopped.  
  
"What is it Raquel?"  
  
"If you leave, then everything will go black again, and then I will never wake, that is what He told me." she stopped as a tear fell down her cheek, her voice faltered, "He said I would never wake, and then He would kill you, me and everyone else." She stopped and looked up at him sadly, another tear coming down her cheek, "I am sorry, Legolas, I have failed you and The Company." she closed her eyes and fell, Legolas caught her.  
  
Legolas' eyes went huge, his jaw slightly dropped. "What new devilry have they put upon you Raquel?" he looked to the door, "Pippin!"  
  
Pippin flung the door open and ran to the bed, but stopped midway in seeing Legolas' face. "Go, Pippin, run as fast as you can to Aragorn, fly Peregrin, fly!" Pippin looked at Raquel, then at Legolas' and ran as fast as his legs would let him.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Interesting, huh? well, that's it for now, ill post more as soon as I can! next chapter- Pippin.wait, then you'll know what happens! how come I always.(grumbles under her breath somethin about reviewers tryin to get information out of her) anywho! thanx to aga_xris for reviewin! u'll figure out more, believe me, (evil laugh with evil music that really is barney's theme) I hate that song! anyways, again, I have nothin else to say, ill cya'll latta! have a peachy day!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	21. Life and Death

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 21 LIFE AND DEATH  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)* (*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*  
  
"You cannot die, Legolas, you cannot, I could never live with myself."  
  
"I am not dying, I am here Raquel." he hugged her close, he himself started to feel as though he was going to cry.  
  
"Watch over everyone else for me, especially Pippin, he would never understand."  
  
"Where is she?!" Aragorn burst into the room, but stopped in seeing Legolas and Raquel, "What is wrong Legolas, she is awake!" Pippin came in and ran to Aragorn's side, his breath deep and heavy. Legolas looked up at both of them.  
  
"He has found her, Sauron has found her!" he said, his eyes stung, but he would let himself cry no longer, "He haunted her dreams, finding her and speaking to her, telling her that he would kill her and us. She says that she has failed us." he stopped, looking down at her, an unwanted tear falling down his cheek.  
  
Aragorn stared, his eyes wide and somewhat scared. Pippin's face went white.  
  
"Did she talk to him? Did she speak to him of our quest!?" Legolas shook his head  
  
"She does not speak anymore." he laid her down on the bed, her body limp in his arms, "That is all she told me."  
  
"Lady Raquel.no!" Pippin jumped onto the bed, crawling to her. Legolas reached to stop him, but Aragorn shook his head, "No.no, this can't be happening! He won't kill you, he won't!" Pippin sobbed, taking her hand, "I won't let him.ever."  
  
"Pippin.come here." Aragorn said softly, "She will be fine."  
  
"Fine? Is that all you can say?!" Pippin looked up, wiping his tears, his eyes glinting, "She is being sought out by Sauron, and that's all you can say?!" he stopped and glared at Aragorn, "Lady Raquel is right Strider, you will never understand death!" he kissed her hand softly and stormed out of the room, leaving a very surprised Aragorn and Legolas. They said nothing.  
  
"I will go tell Galadriel about this, she will want to know." Aragorn left, though Legolas spotted the tear forming in his eyes.  
  
"Aragorn! Wait." Legolas got up and walked to the door.  
  
"No, Legolas, they are right, I do not understand death." He stopped and turned to Legolas, a tear rolling down his face. "To me it is just another burden one must carry, that only the merciful may endure." He looked beyond Legolas and to Raquel, "We do have much to learn from her, and the sooner, the better." he again turned and went down the stairs, Legolas reentered the room, thinking on Aragorn's words.  
  
"We do have much to learn, from each other." Legolas whispered to Raquel, bending down and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Great, so it is true." Raquel thought to herself, looking around her room. She sighed and leaned back, though she jumped at the sound of a bird outside. Everything came back, the flaming eye, all the words.  
  
"Legolas!" she said, sitting up in her bed as her head throbbed. She looked around frantically, until something caught her eye. It was Legolas sleeping soundly in a chair beside her bed. She sighed.  
  
"I thought I had lost you." she whispered, getting up and crawling to him. Her arms felt stronger than before, and her head had stopped aching so much. She got to the end of the bed and looked at him, face to face. She was silent, feeling his soft breath on her face, smiling weakly.  
  
"So I am not dreaming, you are alive." she got up and stumbled over to a chest lying on the ground by the bed. She opened it and grabbed a blanket, collapsing back on the bed. After a moment to catch her breath, she crawled back to him, wrapping the blanket around him. She stopped and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and relaxed. After a few minutes, he stirred, moving his hand. She picked her head up and kissed him quickly on the cheek, crawling back to her pillows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Legolas, wake up, I will stay now."  
  
"I overslept, I am very sorry Aragorn." Legolas opened his eyes and saw Aragorn above him. He jumped up, the blanket falling from his body.  
  
"Where did this come from?" he picked it up, his eyes questioning. Aragorn took it from him. "Well, you obviously got it last night before you fell asleep, look." he pointed to the chest on the ground, its top was still open.  
  
"No Aragorn, I did not get a blanket. I did not even know that the chest held extra blankets." Legolas said, his brows slightly raised. They looked at each other.  
  
"She couldn't have." Aragorn said softly, "Galadriel said it may take her three more days to recover even enough energy to talk. It would have taken much of her strength to do that."  
  
"Well, no one else came into the room, I would have known." Legolas stopped and turned to her, "Now why would she do that?"  
  
"She trusts and loves you Legolas. Be happy, for that is a rare thing coming from Raquel." Aragorn looked to Legolas.  
  
"Thing or gift?" Legolas turned, facing Aragorn, "Aragorn, you say you do not understand death, but you do understand life and its meanings, hold fast to that."  
  
Aragorn smiled sadly, "Thank you Legolas, that was a kind thing to say."  
  
"Then why do you smile so?"  
  
"Because it is something I would expect more of the mouth of Raquel than you. It sounds like the encouragement she would give." Both looked to her, each smiling.  
  
"Maybe it is, I just did not realize I was quoting her."  
  
Aragorn turned and clapped the Elf on the shoulder, "You have a chance of winning her love Legolas, do not let it go to waste." With a nod, he left.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to watch her, Aragorn!"  
  
"If she wakes, I know she will want to see you more than I." he turned and left, leaving behind a bittersweet comment for Legolas to dwell upon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, I am here." Raquel opened her eyes and saw him sitting in the chair she had found him in as he slept. She smiled and laughed, jumping into his arms. He released her and looked her over.  
  
"You look better, so much better."  
  
"I feel better, my head does not hurt so."  
  
He nodded, "When you fell, you hit your head."  
  
She felt her head, but stopped and narrowed her eyes, "How would you know? You did not follow me did you?" he hesitated, looking down slightly, "You promised though!" she glared at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Raquel, let me plead my case!"  
  
"Fine, go ahead, but you still promised!" she set her eyes on him.  
  
"Raquel," he sighed, "I was worried about you. You did not tell me what was going on, and I did not want you to get hurt."  
  
"Well I did, and there was nothing you could do about it." her eyes softened a little, "Also, if I would have told you what was to happen, you would not have let me go." She looked away, "I did not know what would happen, really, I just knew I had to go."  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
Raquel looked at him, "Yes, I was. I was terrified. I hate not knowing what is going to happen." she sighed softly, "I told myself that if anyone got hurt in the process, I would kill them." she laughed softly, a quiet and comforting sound, "That means I hurt myself and would have to kill myself."  
  
"Or the necklace." Legolas said just as softly.  
  
She looked down at the necklace, "I have decided on a name for it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nimnármîr will be it's name, though I will call it Aristotle." she touched Aristotle lightly, running her finger on one of it's many curves, smiling, "You know, when I was a child, Arwen used to get so mad at me."  
  
"Why?" Legolas smiled, hinting the laughter in her voice.  
  
"Because she wanted Aristotle. I would never give it to her, though. Galadriel told me to never let anyone else wear it, and now I understand why." she stopped and smiled fondly, "Sometimes I would take it out and show it to Arwen just to make her mad." Raquel sighed, "She thought it was so beautiful"  
  
"It is though." said Legolas. Raquel turned to him.  
  
"Not when it almost takes your life." The room was silent.  
  
"Raquel, you should go back to sleep and rest. You need to regain your strength, you are still very weak." Legolas brushed a hand across her cheek.  
  
"But I feel fine!" She argued, again, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Raquel." he raised his brow slightly, "I am warning you."  
  
"Against what?" she looked up to him with a smug look. He leaned in closer, so his lips were just inches away from her ear.  
  
"Please.?" he whispered. She shifted slightly, he asked again, this time taking one of her hands.  
  
"Legolas, this is not fair!" she smiled.  
  
"All is fair in love and war." he whispered, smiling as he felt her will giving way.  
  
"Fine, you win!" she crawled back to her spot and laid her head back down, "but I will not promise you that I will get any better." she said stubbornly.  
  
He walked over to where she lay and pulled the covers over her, "Do it for me then." he kissed her forehead and walked away, going to the door.  
  
"Wait, Legolas, that is one of Gandalf's sayings, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, but when I was little, he told me of a beautiful maiden who studied his lore, making up her own as she went along."  
  
"And what was her name?"  
  
"I am not sure, he never told me." with a wave, Legolas left, leaving Raquel to wonder.  
  
LEGOLAS=^_^LEGOLAS=^_^LEGOLAS=^_^LEGOLAS=^_^LEGOLAS=^_^LEGOLAS=(  
  
hey, so how was it? I think it went pretty well, but nobody cares about wat the author thinks (lol). next chapter- Raquel gets better and tells Legolas a lot. Stay tuned. anywho, thanx elena for reviewn again, I really do luv u! nm2 say here, im flat out of talk, so ill end this fic here. cya, asta luego! have a dandy and peachy day!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	22. The Secrets Told...Maybe

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 22 THE SECRETS TOLD.MAYBE  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456 78  
  
"So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, much better, I feel stronger." Raquel was sitting on her bed and Legolas in the same chair as before. Aragorn stood next to him.  
  
"Lady Raquel?" Pippin burst into the room, just as he had done before. He ran to the bed and jumped on it, Raquel caught him in her arms.  
  
"Master Pippin!" she laughed, hugging him joyously, kissing the top of his brown head. Frodo and the hobbits stood by the bed smiling, Boromir and Gimli were with them.  
  
"You are finally awake!" Pippin said, smiling happily, his little eyes gleaming, "We were so worried!"  
  
"Yes, we were." Gimli said gruffly, walking over to the opposite side of Legolas. He bowed. "I never knew you carried such a burden. I indeed do owe my allegiance to a strong and beautiful an Elf as yourself." he said, but Raquel touched his head softly, her words were soft and loving. "Gimli, you have been a dear friend to me, even if it has only been for one moon. Please, get up, you need not bow." he got up clumsily, his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"You are like the Lady herself, only she is like the setting of the sun, and you are the day, bright and cloudless. You are the Sun herself." he startled himself, not paying attention to what he was saying.  
  
"Thank you, Gimli." Raquel said softly, both bowing their heads and smiling sheepishly. There was silence until Merry spoke.  
  
"What are we to do now? The Dark Lord knows of Raquel, we can't let him get her!" he said.  
  
"And we won't." Aragorn said, "But first, Raquel has to decide what she wants to do."  
  
"What do you mean?" Pippin asked, looking up to Raquel from his spot by her side on the bed.  
  
"Raquel, if she wishes, may stay in Lorien, or she may continue the journey with us, it is up to her." The Company looked at her sadly, but Legolas and Pippin were the worst.  
  
"You can't leave us!" Sam said, his face downtrodden.  
  
"I have not yet decided Sam, and when I do, this Company will be the first to hear, other than Celeborn and Galadriel of course."  
  
There was silence again, until Boromir broke it.  
  
"Well, we should leave so Raquel may think on it, we have better things to do." he narrowed his eyes at Raquel and turned to leave, the others following him slowly. Legolas and Pippin made no intention to move. Frodo stopped.  
  
"Good luck Raquel, if you do leave, we will miss you dearly."  
  
She nodded, "Thank you Frodo, I would miss all of you, even the ones that are not so fond of me." They all noted Boromir in their heads. He left, leaving Raquel with Legolas and Pippin.  
  
"Lady Raquel, I will miss you." Pippin said softly.  
  
"I have not yet made my decision, Master Pippin. Why do you say goodbye so soon?"  
  
"Because I know if I say goodbye when we leave, I'll end up not saying it because of my tears." he took her hand and kissed it, "Gimli is right, you are like the Lady, but he missed something."  
  
"What?" she asked as he made his way to the door.  
  
"You are even more beautiful then even the fair Lady herself." he left, closing the door behind him. Raquel closed her eyes painfully, a tear threatening to form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We must talk."  
  
"About what?" Raquel asked, picking her head up and pushing the thoughts of what Pippin had said out. Legolas looked to her and shook his head.  
  
"Meet me outside the city at dusk, we will talk then." he got up and left, closing the door harder than Raquel liked. She winced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Glînrómen, are you there?"  
  
"Haldir?" Raquel got up and ran to the door, opening it to find him standing outside, "Haldir!"  
  
She ran to him and hugged him fiercely, letting go of him and letting him in.  
  
"You are back from the borders?" she asked, beaming.  
  
"Yes, for a day." he said, leading her to the bed, "You must sit down and save your energy."  
  
"You heard what happened?"  
  
"Yes, why did you not tell me of the wound, I could have done something." he said, shaking his head at her, "Yet again you forget what I teach you. Always tell someone if you are hurt."  
  
"But, Haldir."  
  
"No Raquel, not a word, you have gotten very cocky since you were last here." she raised her brows as he continued, "And tall I might add." she made a big show of rolling her eyes. He pulled her ear lightly.  
  
"How about a little lunch?" she asked.  
  
"No, I must leave, unfourtunely, The Lord and Lady wish to have a full report on the attacks. Maybe some other time, though I regret not being able to eat with my Glînrómen." he got up and she followed him to the door. He sighed.  
  
"Every time I leave, you grow up even more." she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye for now, Glînrómen." he left and she watched, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Galadriel, Celeborn, I have made my decision."  
  
"What might that be?" Celeborn asked getting up and taking Raquel some wine, though she refused. She had sat and thought all afternoon of what she wanted to do and finally come to a conclusion.  
  
"I will continue on with the Company." she said softly, wincing at her words.  
  
"Why, Raquel, why?" Celeborn sighed, "Why do you put yourself in this kind of danger, especially when your own people need you?" he stopped and took a sip of his wine, closing his eyes wearily.  
  
"Celeborn, it is my decision, you did say it was up to me, did you not?" she said, looking at him.  
  
"Aye, I did, but Raquel, you know what I say. I do not mean this to scold you, I just do not want to see you hurt." he stopped and bowed his head, "I feel like I am losing you already."  
  
"Celeborn.you have always loved me and this is what I wish to do. Going with the Fellowship is the best way I think of to serve my people. I would put them in even more danger by staying here, the Dark Lord will seek me and kill any that get in his way. I do not want to put my people in that kind of danger."  
  
"I agree." Galadriel spoke, "You are making a wise choice, dear Raquel. You will not fail us, I can feel it."  
  
"What am I saying, you are right. Go and make us proud, sweet child." He stood up and kissed her softly on the cheek and left.  
  
"Go and tell your companions, I am sure they will like this news." Galadriel to got up and kissed Raquel, leaving her. Raquel turned and left, the Sun was about to set.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, why did you call me out here?"  
  
"We need to talk." Legolas stood outside the gate, his arms crossed.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about, I am coming with the Fellowship." Raquel said, not liking his attitude, "And, I will not talk to you unless you stop being so cross."  
  
He glared at her and she did the same to him turning to the woods, "If you change your mind about your attitude, follow me. If you come like this, I will be forced to do something." she smiled menicingly before she turned and left, disappearing from Legolas' sight. He stood and watched, though sighed and ran after her.  
  
"Fine, this time you win." he said once he caught up with her. She did not look at him, "I am sorry Raquel, but why did you not tell me?"  
  
"Because, again, I know that you would want me to go, and pressure me to do it. I needed to make this decision on my own. I have to think of my people."  
  
"Your people.is that all you think of? When do you not think of them?" he asked, and sighed, "I did not mean to be rude, but is that really all you think of?"  
  
"That is the whole reason I am here, Legolas, the reason I am still alive. The people here love me, they love me for who I am, not what title I have or whom I serve. They raised me and taught me everything I know. I would die for them." she stopped and looked at him, "Would you do the same for your people? For your Father?"  
  
He looked at her, but glanced away quickly. Would he? She turned away and continued walking.  
  
"Your people.Raquel, where were you born?"  
  
"Rivendell, why, did you not already know that?"  
  
"Yes, that is what confuses me, you talk as though you are from Lothlorien." he stopped and looked at her. She stared straight ahead, but closed her eyes.  
  
"You are hiding something, Raquel. Tell me what it is." he said, his voice soft yet commanding all the same. She said nothing.  
  
"Raquel what is it? If you were really born here, it is not a big problem. Of course," he shrugged, "it would make sense, since you do look more like the Galadrim then Lord Elrond's people."  
  
"No, I was born in Rivendell."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I cannot tell you Legolas! Do not tempt me." she walked further, an unusual hint of anger lingered in her voice.  
  
"Why not? I can tell you are dying to tell me, so just do it. It cannot hurt you, just tell me." his voice softened, she turned away.  
  
"I am not who you think I am."  
  
"Then who are you?" he backed away from her slightly, looking at her in a new light.  
  
"Legolas, if I tell you, you must promise to tell no one. Swear, Legolas, swear upon your life that you will not tell!" Angry tears came down her face, she stared intently at him.  
  
"I swear." he said, his face somewhat worried, "What is it?"  
  
)(*&^%$#@!)(*&^%$#@!)(*&^%$#@!)(*&^%$#@!)(*&^%$#@!)(*&^%$#@!)(*&^%$#@!)(  
  
this is the worst possible place to stop, huh? sry! don't kill me! next chapter, the secret is finally told! I mean it! anywho, can u believe it? 22 chapters! I remember writing up to five, and the rest just rushed by! thanx to aga_xris for reviewn again, thanx for the complement, I really appreciate it. Its funny, ppl are complementing me from miles away, for my work. I luv that, becuz wat u write is ur personality. writing is u, wat u write defines urself above anything else. well, that's enough encouragement for one day lol, ill leave now! have a great day!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	23. All is Told

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 23  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````  
  
She turned away, closing her eyes. When she turned back, he could only see authority in her eyes. "I am Gilwen Menelanna, Second daughter of Elrond, sister to Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir, heir to the throne of Lothlórien." she said softly, staring him in the eyes. He was silent. She closed her eyes and slid onto her knees.  
  
"Raquel." Legolas went to her, "Why is this a secret? How.?" he looked at her, "Who knows of this?"  
  
"Legolas, I will explain, it is a long story. Come, I do not want anyone to hear." she grabbed his wrist and led him through the woods for some time until they came to a clearing.  
  
"Sit here." she practically had to sit him down on a fallen tree. He stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Explain" he sputtered.  
  
She took a deep breath and sat next to him, "Long ago, when only Arwen was but a baby, Elrond had a servant. She went to bed one night and had a dream, in the dream a goddess told her she was going to have a child. The child was to be of Royal descent, they specified that as Elrond's house. She was to protect and raise the child as her own, but hand her over to Elrond when she was old enough to live on her own. She was never to tell anyone, or it be her death." Raquel stopped and took another slow breath, though it was shaky. "She broke that though and she told Elrond. The Orcs came and killed her two nights later."  
  
"So this was your mother?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, it was, and I was the child. My mother also said that the goddess told her I was to overcome some great evil, to do some great deed. Now all is clear, I must fight Sauron with all my strength."  
  
"But why was it kept a secret, why did he not tell everyone?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Think Legolas, a child was called his by the gods, he believed it, but some people would not. They would think he had a secret affair with my mother, and Celebrian was still here. Nobody would think of him as wise anymore, he would lose everything he had ever gained and be.nothing." she again sighed.  
  
"But why Raquel? You deserve to live your title, not a low class servant!"  
  
She jumped up, "Maybe, you would think before you say that again Legolas!" her eyes blazed, "Maybe I do not mind being a servant. Or better yet, maybe I do not care!" she yelled. He was quiet.  
  
"Raquel, I am sorry, I just always thought that servants wished to be kings and queens. I understand, and I am truly sorry, but you deserve to be just like Arwen. Tell me, when you were little did you wish to be her?"  
  
"And you tell me, when you were little, did you not wish to be me?" she said back to him. "I know what a royal life is Legolas, I lived one with Arwen. Everywhere she went, I went too. Maybe I did not live it, but I saw it in action." she sat back down.  
  
"Who else knows of this?"  
  
"Well Arwen, Elrond, Celebrian, Celeborn, Galadriel, and Aragorn."  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"When we were little, he told me of his secret, and I told him mine. When I was not around Arwen, I was with him. We were like brother and sister. I could never ask for a better one." she bent her head and smiled sweetly.  
  
"How did you become the heir of Lorien then?"  
  
"Elrond told them long ago, when Celebrian went over the Sea. I came here with Arwen all the time, and fell in love with these woods. They had no heir, with Celebrian gone. Elladan and Elrohir were to heir Rivendell."  
  
"What about Arwen?"  
  
"She did not take an interest in the woods like I did. She loved them, but I lived in the woods." (AN- she is one with the woods lol)  
  
"So that is how you know Haldir?"  
  
"Yes, he took me in and taught me everything he knew about the woods, tracking and archery. He is a dear friend, one of the best I know."  
  
"He is also like a brother to you." Legolas commented softly.  
  
"Yes, if not more." she sighed and smiled, "Well, now you know."  
  
"Does it feel good to finally tell someone?" he turned to her and grinned.  
  
"Yes, I feel like I have been lying to you this whole time." She looked to the sky, the stars were appearing, "We must leave, come, I am sure our companions are waiting." She got up, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Tell me, was it truthfully hard to say this?" he asked.  
  
"No, it was not, once I started, I could not stop." she smiled, "Should I tell everyone else?"  
  
"Yes, I think Pippin would love to hear it. Then he could say he was right to call you Lady Raquel." he said and they both laughed.  
  
"Thank you Legolas, I needed to say that." she smiled, "And for listening, I also needed that." she bowed her head. He stood up.  
  
"I should thank you, you finally told me." he sighed, "I cannot believe it, you are Elrond's other daughter."  
  
"Legolas.that is the reason I did not want to tell you, please, I am the same person." she sighed, "I am still Raquel."  
  
"I know, and I am sorry, come we should leave and then you can tell the rest of the Company." he grabbed her hand and lead her back to a path and pulled her all the way back, laughing as he did so.  
  
"Legolas wait." she stopped, panting. She felt dizzy and sick, though she managed to stand.  
  
"O Raquel I am so sorry, I forgot you had just recovered!" He came over to her and grabbed her shoulders and stared at her eyes until she focused in on him, "You are amazing, Raquel, absolutely amazing." he kissed her softly and let go, leaving her in even more of a daze.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"It all is making sense now, everything." He sighed, "How could my life get even more interesting?"  
  
"I could make that happen." she reached over and kissed him lightly, letting go only to catch her balance.  
  
"Raquel." he started, but she put a finger to his lips.  
  
"No, do not say a word." she moved her hand to his cheek, "You have blessed me in so many ways and given me so many chances. Why Legolas? I do not deserve this!" she said.  
  
"I am not sure, but I am happy I did." "You also gave me many chances, but we will talk of this later, the night grows late and the Company awaits your decision."  
  
Raquel looked up and noticed that the stars were appearing, "You are right, come on, lwts walk the rest of the way back."  
  
They walked but did not speak, for they felt no need. They came through the gates and walked through the city. Finally they reached the pavilion the Company had been staying in. Everyone there was been setting up for bed.  
  
"Everyone, Raquel has some things to say."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked at each of them, stopping at Pippin though.  
  
"I will be coming with the Fellowship, I am not staying in Lorien." she smiled at pIppin, and he did the same, "Though, I must warn you, traveling with me is dangerous. Sauron will seek me, and at all cost, kill me and whoever is with me."  
  
Everyone was silent, but Aragorn came to her side, "Never will he touch such a beautiful maiden, at least while I can still fight."  
  
"I may not know how to fight, but if I did, I would kill him and any that hurt you, Lady Raquel." Pippin got up and went to her other side.  
  
"I said all was fair in love and war, though this one he does not even have a chance." Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, "You shall always have my bow, whenever at need."  
  
"And I could never have asked for better companions." Raquel said, "but now we must talk of what we are to do next."  
  
The Fellowship sat and thought quietly. Aragorn nodded, "We must leave and soon, the Dark Lord is going to come for the Wood."  
  
Raquel looked at everyone on the mention of the Dark Lord and the Ring. Frodo's once bright eyes were dimmed and weary.  
  
"Go and sleep, I will talk to the Lord and Lady and see what they think we should do, they will give us some guidance." she turned and started to leave, not waiting for an objection.  
  
"But, Raquel, wait!" Frodo said, she stopped, "Legolas' said, 'things' what else is there?"  
  
She took a deep breath and turned around, "I have been hiding something from all of you, I am not the person you think I am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She told them everything, everything she told Legolas and maybe more. They sat, stood or just watched her in amazement.  
  
"You.?" Boromir said, "You are Elrond's other daughter? It can't be! She is lying, or has been lying to us this whole time!" he pointed a finger at her.  
  
"Boromir, please, leave her be." Aragorn said from behind, "If you have any questions, ask me." he turned to Raquel and spoke in Elvish, "Go speak to the Lord and Lady, I will talk to you tomorrow morn." she again turned but Pippin came up beside her.  
  
"I was right to call you Lady then, and I hope you don't mind if I keep calling you that." he smiled up at her and then bowed, he bowed at her feet, taking her hand and kissing it. She knelt down next to him and started speaking in Elvish.  
  
"What is she saying?" Sam asked Frodo.  
  
"She is blessing him." Legolas said, watching both of them in wonder.  
  
She got up and turned around, and Merry stepped forward, "Pippin is right, you deserve everything you've ever earned, Lady" he bowed and Raquel did the same to him, getting up after a couple of minutes. As she walked down the row of her companions each bowed low, and she blessed them with her words. She finally came to Boromir.  
  
"You do not have to bow and I will not bless you if you do not wish, you owe me nothing, as do none here." she said, looking deep into his eyes. After a few moments he started to shake under her glance, she turned, leaving this time without any interruption.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do Celeborn and Galadriel say?"  
  
"We should go by boat, on the Anduin, we shall start tomorrow afternoon." Raquel and Aragorn sat talking the next morning.  
  
"We should talk to the Fellowship before we make any decisions." Aragorn said, looking to Raquel.  
  
She jumped up and said sternly, looking down to where Aragorn sat, "Aragorn, the longer we stay in these woods, the more people we put to risk. I will not let any of my people die for my sake. We will leave tomorrow, it is folly to stay even a day longer."  
  
"If this is the will of the Lady of the Wood, then so be it." Aragorn said, getting up and leaving.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
hey, this is really bad guys! I was workin on like a whole bunch of chapters the other night and they got erased. I was up to like the end of chapter 25, im trying to get ahead so when school starts ill be fine, and I went to bed, and the next morning they got erased, including this one, so I head to rewrite it. it may be awhile before I post more, so please be patient! anywho, how was my rewritten 23? I thought it came out pretty good. next chapter, the giving of the gifts of the lady and lord. I gtg and work, or ill never get all this stuff back! cya- have a better day than I am!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	24. Daughter of the Wood

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 24 DAUGHTER OF THE WOOD  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*" *"*"*"*"*"*"*"*  
  
"Where's Raquel?"  
  
"She will be here in awhile, we were instructed to leave without her though." Aragorn said to Merry. They were sitting by their boats, and Aragorn was putting the last of the supplies in there. The Elves had come by with food and cloaks, the Lorien cloaks and lembas. After they came, Raquel had left.  
  
"But how can that be, she is still coming right?"  
  
"She will come, do not worry, she never is late." Haldir said from beside them. He had led them to the River and was now going to see them off.  
  
"All is ready! Go, be off, and may you finally find peace when your dark road has been trodden." Haldir cried, pushing them off into the River. They sailed along, arranged like this, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in one boat, Boromir, Merry, Pippin in another and Legolas, Raquel and Gimli in the last.  
  
"But what about Raquel?" they could hear Pippin ask quietly.  
  
"She will come, do not worry Pippin." Legolas said, pulling his boat up close to Boromir's.  
  
"Why do you put so much faith in that Elf?" Boromir asked, "She lies to us! She tries to be a warrior when she is only a woman. I would rather befriend an Orc than her." Boromir said the last comment softly, though Legolas' ears caught it.  
  
"Do not speak evil which is fair beyond your reasoning. You do not understand what you say." Legolas said softly, though his voice could have shattered even the strongest. He and the little hobbits glared at him. Legolas pulled his boat away, turning a bend, when they saw a swan.  
  
A huge swan it was, and as it got closer they noticed it was a boat. On the back stood Celeborn and Galadriel, clothed all in white, a harp in the Lady's hand as she sang. On her hair was a circlet of golden leaves. Behind them stood Raquel, clad in silver, a circlet of plain silver upon her brow and in her hand was a flute. She played with Galadriel, the music from the flute was sad and mournful. Galadriel sang and Raquel played, to the song the Company identified as the one Raquel had sung upon their arrival to Lothlorien. Celeborn spoke as they stopped.  
  
"You are leaving today, and we want to bid you farewell" he said.  
  
"Though you have stayed with us, we have not had meal together." Galadriel spoke.  
  
"Come, let us have a parting feast, between the waters and forest of gold." Raquel said last putting her flute down. The swan went forward, the Company followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They landed and ate, though Raquel noticed that the Fellowship did not eat much.  
  
"Why do you not eat my friends?" she asked, but did not get an answer. The Fellowship only stared at her and Galadriel and said nothing. When they finished eating, Galadriel bade them to sit on the grass as chairs were brought to Celeborn, herself, and Raquel. Celeborn started to talk of their journey and what they would see, but Raquel paid little attention.  
  
"There is little known of the Fangorn wood, do not enter there. Strange things have happened in that land, turn around when you get there, though I think I do not need to heed this warning to either Boromir or Aragorn."  
  
Galadriel then rose and took a cup from one of her maidens, filling it with white mead.  
  
"This is our farewell cup! Drink and let your heart not be sad." she handed the cup to Raquel, who took it to Celeborn, "Drink, Lord of the Galadrim!" she bowed and handed him the cup, which he drank and handed back to her. She then took it to each person of the Company, bowing and addressing them. Finally when everyone had drunk some, including herself, she sat back down.  
  
"Before you go, we will give you some gifts of the Galadrim, may they bless you and help you along your journey!" she turned to Aragorn, "First we will give your leader his gift." Aragorn got up and walked to Galadriel, though Raquel got up, bowing, and handed him a sword sheath made for his sword, Anduril. It was beautiful, with flowers carved in the silver.  
  
"Is there anything else you wish for?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"You both know of all my desires, and I shall not come to them until this dark road is journeyed." he said looking at each of them.  
  
"This may lighten your heart, o brother." Raquel drew out a clear green stone, set in silver. It was shaped in the illustration of an eagle with outstreached wings.  
  
"I gave it to my daughter Celebrian, and she hers, and now it comes to you." Raquel handed him the brooch.  
  
"Live up to your name, Elessar, the Elfstone, of the house of Elendil!" Raquel said as he pinned it to his clothes, he bowed low to Raquel and kissed her hand, as he did the same to Galadriel.  
  
"I could want nothing more in life, for I have been blessed with two beautiful women through this line."  
  
Galadriel bowed her head and Aragorn sat back down, Raquel turned to Boromir, and gave him a golden belt. The younger hobbits got belts of silver, the clasp like a flower. Legolas got a bow of the Galadrim, which was made with a single thread of elf-hair. Along with it was a quiver of arrows. Raquel bowed to him as she presented the present, though he hesitated before and took it, bowing to her. Next came Sam, who got a little box of earth from the Ladies' gardens.  
  
"If you sprinkle this on any earth it will bloom and you will catch a glimpse of faroff Lorien." Raquel said as she handed him the box. Sam blushed and bowed to each.  
  
"And what would Gimli son of Gloin ask of the Galadrim?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Nothing, it is enough to have heard the soft and kind words of the Ladies' of Lorien."  
  
"Hear all ye Elves!" Raquel said, proclaiming to everyone around her, "Let none say again that Dwarves are ungrasping and ungracious!"  
  
"But, surely, Gimli, there is something that you wish of us, speak!" Galadriel commanded.  
  
"There is nothing, Lady Raquel, nothing unless, nay I speak of it, am permitted to ask for a strand of hair of each of the Ladies', which surpass the gold of the earth and the silver of the stars in the sky. I would not have asked, but you commanded me." Gimli bowed.  
  
All the Elves moved and muttered to themselves, Celeborn stared with wonder at Gimli, but Galadriel and Raquel smiled.  
  
"Never has anyone asked such a bold request, and yet said it so courteously." Galadriel said.  
  
"And how can you say no, o Fair Lady of Lorien, for you commanded him?" Raquel smiled, and she turned to Gimli, "But, I ask you, what would you do with such a gift as this?" she asked.  
  
"I would make it an heirloom of my family. It would be set in imperishable crystal and passed through my line. They would treasure it and as long as my line lives, there will be peace between the Forest and Mountain." he again bowed.  
  
Galadriel and Raquel looked at each other and Galadriel undid one of her braids. Raquel drew one of her knives, which had be hidden, and cut three hairs from Galadriel. She took her own hair and cut two from there, which the Fellowship noticed was still very silver. She placed them in Gimli's palm, and he bowed, sitting back down.  
  
"I now come to you, Ringbearer, for though you are one of the last, you are not the last on my mind. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. Numarii. May it be a light for you in dark places, where all other lights go out." Raquel handed him a glass phial, and he took itl, putting it in the closest pocket to his heart. He bowed and left.  
  
"And now I come to my own Daughter of the Wood. What is it that you desire?" Galadriel turned to her.  
  
She looked down and thought, but seconds later picked her head back up, "The thing my heart desires the most is to defeat evil and come back from this journey to see my people happy again. Happy like they were in the days of old, but I have a strong feeling in my heart that that will never happen, and I am saddened all the more." she put her head back down.  
  
"You are as innocent as you were when you were a child, o Daughter of the Earth and Sky, Wind and Water, and now we give to you this." Celeborn said softly.  
  
"It was your fate to rule, but that was only taken away. Now, you shall fulfill the destiny that was given to you!" Galadriel said.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel both stood up, and produced a new circlet. It was made out of silver that was beautifully twisted to the middle, where a great white stone hung and if on a person, it would be right down to the brow. On the sides were little stones of all different colours, hanging, so if the head were turned, all the stones would swing.  
  
"You are ready to rule, Daughter of the Wood."  
  
Galadriel removed the old circlet and placed the new one upon Raquel and to everyone's amazement, she bowed at Raquel's feet, Celeborn doing the same. The Fellowship followed their lead, bowing also to the ground. Slowly, all the Elves around them did the same. Raquel looked at everyone, thought they kept their eyes to the ground. She bent down to Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
"Rise up o Lord and Lady!" she took their hands and picked them up, kissing each of them.  
  
"I could never be who I am today if it were not for your undying love and devotion. I owe everything to you." she said.  
  
"We could never had asked for such a child as we were blessed with. I thank the gods everyday, Celebfin!" Celeborn cried out. They turned and pointed in the direction of the Wood.  
  
"When you come back, this will be yours to rule. Our people love you and would fight for you as you do them. Rule them wisely!" Galadriel said.  
  
"This is the best gift that could have been given to me, thank you, I love you both." she kissed them again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stay to the path, do not stray!" Galadriel whispered to Raquel as she waited to get in the boat, Gimli was settling himself.  
  
"Wait, Glinromen!" she turned around and saw Haldir by the trees, he walked out and met her.  
  
"I have something for you." he pulled out a package wrapped in leaves, "Open it later, when you grow homesick."  
  
She smiled, "O, but I want to open it right now!"  
  
He smiled and she gave him a little kiss, "Go now, your companions are waiting." he looked her straight in the eye, "Come back alive, and tell Legolas I will hunt him down if he does not take good care of you."  
  
"How did you know?" Raquel narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Did you actually think you could keep that from me?" he asked, half smiling, "Just go, I will see you when you return." he gave her a little push and she went, carrying the package.  
  
She got in and Legolas settled in behind her, taking up his paddle. They pushed off, and Raquel's smile faded as she watched Celeborn, Galadriel, and Haldir get farther away. Then she heard a song, the song Galadriel had always sung to Raquel when she couldn't sleep, or when some Orcs came and attacked when she was little. It was Raquel's lullaby, and Galadriel always sung it to let her know nothing could ever hurt her, but that was in Lorien. Raquel listened as her voice rose up and she sung with the Lady. As they sang, the Fellowship forgot the journey ahead of them and fell back, almost as if sleeping, though Raquel felt the tears sting her eyes. As Galadriel's voice drew away, Raquel felt a shadow fall upon her. She watched as the Fellowship cried and she clutched the package from Haldir, already feeling homesick.  
  
"Why Legolas?" Gimli said, as he cried openly, "Why must we leave?" Legolas tried to comfort him, though it didn't help.  
  
"I will never see the Lady again!" he said.  
  
"But we still have one." Legolas whispered to Gimli, pointing to Raquel. Gimli looked up at Raquel who turned to each of them.  
  
"I will not fail this Fellowship." she turned to Legolas and spoke in Elvish, "I will not fail you" she turned back, her crown glistening in the sunlight.  
  
!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#$#@!!@#$#@!@#$#@!@#  
  
hey, sry this is taken so long, like I said, everything got deleted, so its been taken awhile to rewrite it, but I hope some things may. So how was the rewritten version, again. Hoped u liked it, next chapter- The great riva and all that stuffs. thanx to dizzy izzy for reviewn again, and elena, as usual, and Yavanna, cool name, I luv Yavanna the goddess, and ummm.Roxy angel, thanx, and Elvendestiny, yea shes really cool, I wish I were Raquel! (lol)ok im done! ill go now! cya!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	25. Teach Me to Dance

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 25 TEACH ME TO DANCE  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
INEEDBORDERSINEEDBORDERSINEEDBORDERSINEEDBORDERSINEEDBORDERSINEEDBORDERS  
  
"I will paddle now, Legolas."  
  
"No, I am fine." Legolas said, his arms putting down the paddle as Aragorn called a break. Raquel sat in front of him, on the floor. In front of her sat Gimli, who slept soundly with little snores every now and then. It was the seventh day of their journey and their wasn't much conversation coming from any of the boats. Raquel and Legolas had taken turns paddling the boat, though Legolas was very reluctant to let Raquel paddle.  
  
"No, really, I will, you need a break." she said, looking up at him. He only shook his head.  
  
"Fine be stubborn." she muttered, laying her head down on his knee. She muttered something else in Elvish. He smiled and bent down, whispering.  
  
"Tomorrow you can paddle, happy?"  
  
"O yes, very." she said, sleepily.  
  
Deciding to sleep while she can, she repositioned her head on his knee and fell asleep. The last thing she remembered was feeling Legolas kiss her softly on the top of her head. She smiled and let herself fall into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Frodo what is wrong, why is Sting drawn?"  
  
"Someone is out there." Frodo whispered to Raquel, looking up at her. She had just appeared out of the shadows, surprised by the sudden sound of a sword being drawn. It was the same night, and they had decided to camp. Frodo had taken watch. Raquel looked to the River and walked soundlessly to it.  
  
"Frodo, what is going on, where is Raquel?" Aragorn jumped up, woken up also from the cold sound of Sting.  
  
"I am right here, and noting is going on, unless you count a log with eyes is following us." she appeared again as she did before, not seeming to be seen clearly unless she was right in front of Frodo.  
  
"Otherwise known as Gollum." Raquel tilted her head to the side and turned it towards the River. "Even now he retreats, he knows I have found him." she whispered, listening to splashes that only an Elven ear would pick up.  
  
"Gollum." Aragorn sighed, "I have been tracking him and trying to catch him, though he is sly." he turned to them, "Go, both of you, get some rest, I will take over watch."  
  
They both left without any further words, Frodo going to his sleeping stuff.  
  
"Do not worry Frodo, no harm will come to you, I will make sure of that. Rest in peace." she said to him softly, smiling lightly as she did. Frodo noticed that Sunstone was around her waist, even at night. Before falling asleep Frodo saw Raquel sitting a little ways off, Sunstone in one hand, and a leaf package held to her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night passed without any signs of Gollum near. They started the next morning, and continued on until mid afternoon. Sam looked up,  
  
"Look, Strider, look at all the birds!"  
  
Aragorn looked up and saw birds circling above them, black crows. Raquel took her eyes off the paddling and looked up to the sky. Black crows circled the air above them, leaving in lines. Aragorn called a halt, staring hard at the birds. The Company set up a small camp, and everyone talked quietly.  
  
"Raquel, Legolas, come here, what is that?" Aragorn shouted to the Elves. Raquel walked over to him, Legolas following.  
  
"It is an eagle, a hunting eagle." Legolas said.  
  
"And it is far from the mountains, what is it doing here?" Raquel said, turning to Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"We will not start until nightfall." Aragorn said, never taking his eyes off the sky.  
  
It was dark when the Company started again, Raquel paddled. She had an uneasy feeling of the shores.  
  
"Legolas, I do not like the feeling of these shores." she whispered, bending down to him. He nodded.  
  
"Neither do I." he put a hand on her leg and gave her a little reassuring squeeze, thought his grip was a bit weak.  
  
"What is it that troubles both he and I?" she wondered to herself, looking at him as his eyes darted from shore to shore.  
  
Sam was given the task of watchmen since he was in the leading boat. After a few minutes he gave out a cry.  
  
"O, there Aragorn, hoy!" Boromir's boat gently bumped into Aragorn's.  
  
"Turn, everyone! The rapids are in front of us! I am out of my reasoning, I thought we were half a day away from these." he whispered the last part to Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Turn, Raquel, turn!" Boromir called.  
  
Raquel took the paddle and plunged it into the sand beneath the boat, pushing it with all her strength. Legolas took up the other paddle, helping as much as he could.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Frodo shouted from behind. Arrows whizzed by them, hitting Frodo in the chest, but bouncing off his hidden treasure and landing on the floor of the boat. More arrows flew by, getting Aragorn through the hood and Merry by the hand.  
  
"Yrch!" both Raquel and Legolas fell into their own tongue.  
  
"Orcs!" Gimli said.  
  
"Raquel!" Legolas shouted in her ear, "I will paddle, you get your bow!" she nodded and brought out her already strung bow. She fell three before she felt the crunch of earth below the boats. They had to push themselves up there to escape the rapids.  
  
"They trapped us!" Raquel said to Legolas, before shooting another Orc.  
  
"I know, keep shooting!" he pushed again.  
  
She shot five more until they reached a shore. Legolas brought the boat by it and laid down the paddle, jumping out. Raquel followed. They walked silently up the bank and a few feet away from that. Legolas stopped and Raquel did the same.  
  
"What do you see?" Legolas asked, Raquel closed her eyes. He looked at her slightly, "Open your eyes Raquel!"  
  
"The.sky, its something in the sky."  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Cold, its dreadfully cold, and evil, yes, extremely evil." she whispered, shuddering as she opened her eyes. She shivered.  
  
"Elbrereth Gilthoniel!" Legolas sighed. Raquel looked up in the direction he was. A dark cloud hovered in the sky, blacker than night itself. It got bigger as it got closer to the Elves.  
  
"Raquel, your bow!" Legolas drew his up, Raquel followed, her arms shaking. She concentrated, sweat appearing on her forehead. Her whole body quaked from the shivering. From the boat, Frodo gave a short cry, clutching his old wound. He bowed his head as if in hiding. The thing got closer, and Raquel put an arrow to the string. A soft hissing came from the "thing".  
  
"Come with us, she-elf, he calls for you!" it said. Raquel looked up with fear stricken eyes. Legolas stared in utter despair, "He wants you, come, come with us!"  
  
"Never! I do not fear you!" she yelled, shooting her arrow at the creature, Legolas following her example.  
  
The bows of Lorien sang, flying through the air. It struck the thing, it swerved and landed on the ground with a tremendous thud. Raquel stared and watched, but Legolas pulled her to the boat.  
  
"Come on Raquel, we must go." he shoved her into the boat and took up the paddle.  
  
"Praise be to the bow of the Galadrim, Lady Raquel and Legolas!" Gimli said, eating a piece of lembas. "That was a great shoot my friends." They sat in the boats on the western shore. The Orcs and the foul thing were across the way.  
  
"But the question is, what did it hit?" Legolas said, Raquel was utterly quiet.  
  
"I do not know, and I wish not to. It felt evil, like the Balrog." Gimli said, shuddering.  
  
"No, It was not a Balrog, it was to cold. It was more like.like, well I don't want to say." Frodo whispered. Raquel looked at him, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, let us rest right now, we will stay here in the boats and start tomorrow morning. Have your weapons close at hand. What will the day reveal to us?" he turned in his boat and laid down. Everyone slowly drifted off to sleep and did not hear Raquel leave, except one.  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas came and sat next to Raquel. They were away from the camp, but still in hearing distance if something were to happen.  
  
"I miss Lothlorien." she whispered.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but what is really wrong?" he asked, pressing the question.  
  
"I know what that thing was, and I dislike it all the more." Raquel turned away.  
  
"Yes, I know, I hate them too." Legolas' face hardened.  
  
"Hate?" Raquel looked to Legolas, her eyes questioning, "You can hate nothing, it is not possible, you may hate the outcomes, but you may not hate anything. It is a strong word and can only be used wisely, Legolas. Do not be so quick to use it."  
  
Both were quiet for awhile, Raquel let out a sigh.  
  
"Raquel, tell me what is wrong! You will not tell me." he said.  
  
"Legolas, like I said, I know what those things were. They were the Nazgul, and they."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew they would seek me out, but I did not expect them to seek me out. They said he wanted me." she stopped, "I am very scared, I do not know what to do." she dropped her head in her hands.  
  
"Raquel, they will never get you." Legolas said softly, running his hand through her hair.  
  
"And how can you be so sure?" she asked, then stopped and noticed her choice of words. She spoke softly, "Wait, last time I used these words you told me something I will never forget. Now what will you tell me?"  
  
"That I would fight and die knowing that I tried to save you."  
  
"And what makes you think I cannot save myself?" she asked, raising her brows slightly.  
  
"Everybody needs somebody Raquel, even you," Legolas smiled as she closed her eyes. "You are the most independent person I know, but you must let go of that sometimes. Lean on someone else for a change."  
  
"But, it is so hard Legolas." she whispered.  
  
"You know you want to." he whispered in her ear like he did the one night in Lorien, "Just admit it, you like it."  
  
"Fine, but must you rub it in?" she looked up at him and gave a little smile.  
  
"No, I meant nothing of the sort." he stared at her and she laughed, getting up and running away.  
  
"Raquel! Where are you going?" he hesitated, but got up and ran after her. She got ahead of him and he lost sight of her, but found her after a few minutes some ways ahead. She had Sunstone out and was doing a sword dance. He stopped and stared from a distance. It was like she was dancing, a rhythm and beat in her step as she slashed her sword. Legolas stared in awe as she weaved her way in and out of the dances, ducking and stepping. She stopped.  
  
"So, you came." she looked up at Legolas smiling, "Come, will you join me?" she stepped toward him and swung Sunstone around, silver streaking through her smile. He went toward her and she took his hand.  
  
"Come on, what is wrong, I will not hurt you!" she laughed and pulled him toward the spot she was dancing at.  
  
"Raquel wait." she stopped and looked at him, "I have a request."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"When you can, when time allows, will you teach me to dance?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, "Of course." she mocked bowed to him, "It would be an honor, my Prince." she stayed on the ground, her smile showing, even though she bowed her head. He bent down next to her,  
  
"Well I look forward to the day that you and I can be at peace." her smiled faded and a sense of reality came over her. She closed her eyes sleepily and let weariness flow over her.  
  
"Sleep, Raquel, do not let evil control you." he brushed a hand across her cheek. "You need not hide your weariness anymore."  
  
She sighed, letting her head fall to his shoulder.  
  
"Finally, you have overcome it." he whispered, picking her up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Legolas, what is wrong with her?"  
  
"Nothing, she just sleeps." Legolas laid her down in the boat and covered her with a blanket. Aragorn stood beside him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked  
  
"She has not slept since we left Lorien, she would not let herself. Finally she has." he stared at her and turned to Aragorn.  
  
"I will not ask how you know this or why, but I thank you for finally brining peace to my sister, she has needed it for a long time and will need it in the future."  
  
"What do you mean by that Aragorn?"  
  
"She has not had many chances at peace in her life Legolas, but now she does, and I am glad that you can give it to her." Legolas looked at Raquel sleeping.  
  
"She seems so peaceful." Legolas said, "Though I know it is not true, she hides it, I am amazed at how she can control her feelings so."  
  
"Yes, and please, do not hurt her, she does not need more disappointment in her life."  
  
"I would never do that, Aragorn."  
  
"I know, but if you did I would have to join Haldir and hunt you down, utterly destroying you in any way possible." he gave his friend a soft clap on the shoulder and left to go back to sleep. Legolas shook his head, laying down himself.  
  
!)(*&^%$#@!_)(*&^%$#@_)(*&^%$#@!!#$%^&*_)(*&^%$#@!&*_)(*&^%$#@&*(*&^%_  
  
so how was it? pleaz tell me if this is turning into a mary-sue! I haven't really gotten any criticism and its kinda scarin me cuz I know there has to be something wrong with this story. I haven't really even gotten a flame, and I feel that I need some sort of somethin like thatpleaz.im beggin u if theres anything at all tell me, I want ur input. im scared this is turning into a sappy mary-sue, but who would kno better than me? YOU! so tell me! anywho, next chapter-let me write it! thanx to everyone who reviewed-  
  
Rachael- thanx, u don't know how much that meant to me, since I really want to be an artist or author when I grow up! its nice to hear that people actually like my stuff! thanx again!  
  
Elena- as usual, thanx, u've really been great, reviewing and all. I hope u keep reading, even if its not my fics!  
  
mermaid-yea, I wish I could get the original draft back! anywho, thanx, I hope u keep reading, cuz its only gonna get better and better (I hope! lol)  
  
Orli_Lover- thanx, I don't want this romance to go to fast, and on some things im not sure. like I said, I don't want this to become a sappy mary- sue! Yea, I luv pippin, cuz he's jus like me if id be in the fellowship, a klutz, but definitely not as cute as him! thanx again, have a great day!  
  
Roxy angel-thanx, im glad u like the story, keep readin!  
  
again guys, ur support is awesome. anywho, I gtg, have a good day!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	26. Masters Call

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 26 MASTERS CALL  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
ISTILLNEEDBORDERS!SENDTHEMINPLEASE!IMBEGGINU!ANYWHOONWITHTHESTORY!^_^  
  
"Lady Raquel, wake up. Please."  
  
"Ah, what is it?" Raquel raised her head. A hand was on her shoulder, shaking her gently, It was still dark out, or at least it seemed, but when she looked around, it was just a heavy fog. Pippin" stood above her.  
  
"I'm really sorry to wake you up, but we're deciding what we're going to do." she nodded and got out of the boat, stretching her cramped muscles. In a little circle sat the everyone else. Raquel took a seat on the ground, spotting a little tree. It was a new little sapling, the first one Raquel had seen in awhile, though she noticed it was dying. It's little leaves wilted.  
  
"What are we going to do? The Orcs are on the eastern shore, and the Rapids in front of us." Boromir said, "We cannot get the boats through the Rapids, so what is our course?"  
  
Raquel looked around the circle, Frodo's head was hung in weariness and Sam sat next to him coaxing him to stay up for awhile longer. Pippin sat by Aragorn, looking at their surroundings. Raquel noted how more independent he had become, detaching himself more from Merry and seeming as if he grew up more.  
  
"We can do nothing unless this fog lifts, if we mean to try the Rapids." Sam said, looking up from Frodo.  
  
They started to talk, but Raquel's attention kept turning to the sapling. She stared at it, thinking of how big and strong it would be when it gets fully grown, if it doesn't die first.  
  
"Raquel.Raquel!" Aragorn said her name, trying to get her attention, but not even that seemed to work.  
  
"Gilwen Menelanna!" he said in Elvish, but stopped, half surprised by his own words. She turned to him,  
  
"That should not have been spoken out of Lorien, Estel." she said, staring at him. He took a breath and started to speak.  
  
"What do you say if we look for a path to carry our boats by, then use the River again." he asked, but her eyes shifted again.  
  
"I do not care what way you find to get away from this place, just tell me if you need my assistance." she turned again turned to the sapling. She crawled to it and placed a hand on it. They decided that Aragorn and Legolas would look for a path.  
  
"We will be back in awhile Raquel." Legolas stood above her but turned away, thinking she wasn't listening.  
  
without looking at him. She closed her eyes, a silvery light flowing from her hands and onto the sapling.  
  
"Raquel what are you...?" Frodo said, turning to see her, but Aragorn laid a hand on him. "Be quiet Frodo."  
  
The Company gathered around and watched as the tree glowed a pale silver. Its once brown and dry leaves turned a fresh green, and the bark hardened into a dark brown. The sapling picked itself up, standing majestically. The light faded from her hands, though the tree's veins brightly shimmered. She got up. The Fellowship watched her in wonder.  
  
"What is this witchcraft that you possess?" Borormir whispered in horror.  
  
"I possess nothing of the sort, Boromir, it is called the gift of healing." she turned to Legolas.  
  
"Come back safely, Legolas." she said. "And you too, Estel."  
  
They nodded and she turned walked away. They left a few minutes after that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They are back!"  
  
"Did you find the path?" Boromir asked as Aragorn followed Legolas down the slope. Raquel got up from her spot and joined Pippin.  
  
"Yes, we did, and I am afraid the hardest thing will be to get the boats and baggage to the other side." Aragorn said, joining them back on the ground.  
  
"This will not be easy, even if all of us were Men." He glanced at Raquel.  
  
"Yet, even though we are not all that, we will try. Do not doubt that of which is uncommon to you." Aragorn said in a light voice.  
  
Indeed the task did prove to be difficult. The boats were light, though it took much strength to haul the boats through the rugged land. Aragorn and Boromir carried the boats, and Raquel helped them, carrying that and twice her own baggage. They finally were finished and stopped to take a break.  
  
The afternoon was dying away and the hearts of the Company were weary and sad. Even Gimli was tired, his head falling wearily to his chest.  
  
"Let us rest now, for there will not be much opportunity for that later. We will begin tomorrow at dawn. One on watch, rotating every three hours."  
  
"I will watch first." Raquel volunteered, though Aragorn and Legolas shot each other a quick glance.  
  
"No, I will, though I will wake you up if you'd like, Raquel." Merry said. He had been different around Raquel since the night she had blessed them.  
  
"No that's ok, Merry, you can wake me up instead." Pippin said.  
  
"And then I will get up." Legolas said before Raquel could say anything.  
  
"And then me." Sam said, noticing the strange looks Legolas gave him. Raquel noticed also. "Well that takes care of most of the night, wake me up if you need anything." Aragorn threw himself down upon his blanket, the others going to sleep.  
  
Nothing happened that night, though Raquel noticed after each shift, that she was not being woken. When Sam's turn came she got up.  
  
"Why did you not wake me?" she asked him.  
  
"Uhhh." he shifted uncomfortably, "Legolas told us not to."  
  
"Hmm." she said thoughtfully, looking over to the sleeping Elf. "I will just have to talk to him in the morning about that, good night Sam, thank you." she flashed him a smile, trying to relieve him from all his squirming.  
  
"Wait Raquel!" Sam said, turning to her, his eyes wide, "Please don't be mad at Legolas, he really does love you."  
  
She stopped and stared, not knowing what to do or say, but she found her voice and turned, "Yes, I know Sam, I am not mad at him." she smiled again at him, this time, really smiling.  
  
"Good, because you two need each other." Sam said as she turned and left, glancing again at the sleeping Elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night passed quietly, only a slight drizzle of rain came in about an hour before dawn. They started as Aragorn had said at dawn. They passed in the boats until about mid-morning, when the sky grew darker and it began to rain heavily. Raquel instructed them on how to draw the skin covers over the boats. The rain did not last long, and the sky cleared.  
  
"Behold, Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings!" Aragorn said as the Company approached two huge pinnacles of rocks. They formed a straight line, paddling in the middle. They soon reached the rocks, There were two enormous statues of Men in armor flanking the river, their left hands outstretched in a gesture of warding. They towered above the boats, the feet seeming to be as big as a house. Raquel noticed one thing to others did not, though. The faces of the statues, behind all the filth and weathering, were grim, yet majestic and powerful. A shiver went up her spine as she bowed her head in respect.  
  
"Frodo. The Aragornath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Aragorn to bowed his head in respect.  
  
The company went past them and into a lake, where they found an old moorage and beach their boats.  
  
"We will stay here today and cross at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn picked up his bag and laid it on the ground.  
  
"Oh? Just a simple matter of finding our way across Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth ofrazor-sharp rocks! And then it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Gimli put down the tinderbox.  
  
"That is our road, sir dwarf. Perhaps you should take some rest, and recover your strength." Aragorn turned back to the boat to unload more of their belongings.  
  
"Recover my...!" Gimli stuttered. Raquel sat and watched. A strange feeling was growing inside of her, something that would not be good. She did not like these feelings and decided it best to go and figure them out.  
  
"I am leaving." she said softly, but no one heard her voice, for Gimli could be heard talking to Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Recover my strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbits." he grumbled, taking the firewood Merry handed him.  
  
She sighed and left, finding all the more reason to seek some quiet.  
  
"We should leave now." Legolas went to Aragorn.  
  
"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."  
  
"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."  
  
"Where is Frodo?" Merry asked, looking around.  
  
Aragorn looked around and realized Boromir was also missing.  
  
"Where is Raquel?" Legolas asked, noticing she was gone.  
  
"I think she has heard the threat, though she heard it more loudly then you did, Legolas." Aragorn said, running off into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raquel wandered aimlessly through the woods, her thought driving her legs to move.  
  
"Why do I move?" she wondered to herself, sitting down on a rock. She closed her eyes and lost herself to thought, letting it take over even her sense of reality.  
  
"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo?"  
  
Raquel opened her eyes to find herself listening to Boromir talking. She got up and followed his voice.  
  
"I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Be sure you do not suffer needlessly. There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take."  
  
Raquel found them, Frodo and Boromir. Boromir held a pile of sticks in his hands. Raquel's thoughts went crazy. She did not like the tone of his voice, but stayed hidden behind the tree.  
  
"I know what you would say, and it would sound like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart." Frodo said, backing away from Boromir, slightly. Galadriel's words echoed in Raquel's mind.  
  
"Warning? Against what? They are all afraid, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have... Don't you see? It's madness." Boromir's eyes cast a subtle fire in Frodo's direction. Raquel reached for her bow.  
  
"There is no other way." Frodo said, taking a step back.  
  
"Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir reached a hand out to him, but Frodo moved back again, his eyes huge with fear.  
  
"You are not yourself!" Frodo said, moving back another step.  
  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir threw down his pile of sticks, and again reached out to Frodo, "If you would but lend me the ring."  
  
"No!" Frodo cried, turning and leaving, walking slowly up the hill.  
  
"What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the ring, and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir followed him, and Frodo began to run, but Boromir easily overcame him, tackling him to the ground "It is not yours save by a happenstance. It could have been mine. It should have been mine! Give it to me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Raquel rushed out, grabbing one of her knives. She ran to them and threw the knife, it landed only inches away from Boromir's head. She grabbed him by the shirt with one hand and threw him off Frodo. He slid on the ground next to her.  
  
"If you want to fight anyone, fight me Boromir!" she screamed. He got up and ran at her, but she took the blunt end of her knife and jabbed him in the stomach.  
  
"Run, Frodo!" she said, he put on the ring and ran.  
  
Boromir again came for her, swinging at her with his fist, but she ducked and kicked him in the shin, punched him and threw him on the ground before running and grabbing her other knife, following in the direction she had heard Frodo leave.  
  
"I see your mind! Both of your minds. You are working together! You would take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you both! Curse to all you halflings and Elves!"  
  
Boromir fell, and recovered himself.  
  
"Frodo? Raquel? What have I done? Frodo, Raquel, I'm sorry!" he screamed and Raquel heard, but did not stop running.  
  
"Frodo, where are you?" she yelled, running. She looked frantically about. "Take off the Ring!" She heard a plunk and a gasp.  
  
"Frodo!" she said, running to him, he jumped up.  
  
"Raquel, Frodo?" Aragorn looked at them, but Frodo backed up from both of them.  
  
"It has taken Boromir." he said, breathing heavily.  
  
"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked, his eyes flashing.  
  
Frodo backed up from both of them, "Stay away!"  
  
"Frodo.I would never." Raquel frowned sadly, reaching out her hand.  
  
"I swore to protect you, we both did Frodo." Aragorn said.  
  
"Could either of you protect me from yourself. Would you destroy it?" Frodo held out his hand to them, the Ring in his palm. It called out to Raquel, sweetly saying her name, beckoning to her. Aristotle lit up.  
  
Raquel reached out a shaky hand, and Aragorn placed his hand on Frodo's closing his fingers around the Ring, Raquel placed her hand on top of his.  
  
"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." he whispered. "Yes, so would I. My life was yours."  
  
"I know" Frodo looked at both of them, "Take care of the others. Especially Sam, he will not understand."  
  
Raquel nodded, but her eyes stared at Sting. She stepped back and drew Sunstone.  
  
"Go Frodo, run!" Aragorn said, doing the same as the Elf.  
  
Frodo looked down to Sting, which glowed an icy blue.  
  
"Run, Frodo, run!" Raquel said, giving him a little push. He turned, looking back only once, before going.  
  
"Raquel, follow him, make sure he makes it safely!" Aragorn said, and turned to the oncoming orcs without waiting for an answer. She turned and ran.  
  
"Find the Halflings! Find the she-elf!" one Orc screamed behind her.  
  
She ran through the woods, dodging trees and tracking Frodo, he hid behind a tree as some Orcs ran by. She heard a soft call.  
  
"Here, Frodo, hide here!" Pippin called from his spot in the bushes. Frodo shook his head. "What's he doing?" Pippin asked Merry.  
  
"He's leaving." Merry said, staring at Frodo.  
  
"No, Frodo!" Pippin jumped from his hiding place, and Raquel grabbed him.  
  
"Do you want to get us all killed?" she said, though the Orcs spotted them.  
  
"Run, Frodo, Go!" she yelled and he got up and ran again.  
  
Merry waved his arms in the air.  
  
"Hey, you, over here, this way!" he said, the Orcs ran to them.  
  
The hobbits ran, and Raquel made her way to the boats.  
  
"It's working!" Pippin yelled.  
  
"I know it's working, run!" Merry said.  
  
Raquel found Frodo standing by the boats, a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"Go, Frodo." she said, though he did not look at her.  
  
"No, I will be fine, you go Raquel." he turned, "Tell everyone that I am sorry."  
  
"You have no reason to be, you will fight and win, then return to us." she came and laid a hand on his shoulder, "You will not fail."  
  
"How can you be so sure, Raquel? I am just a Hobbit!" he said, frustration shaking his voice. She turned to look him in the face.  
  
"Frodo, I can be sure of nothing, but you were called to this journey, we both were. It is our fate. You cannot ignore more than you can ignore that ring that sits in the palm of your hand." she looked down to find the Ring in his palm, "You will fight, and you will win Frodo."  
  
"That is what I am afraid of." he said.  
  
"Then you are afraid of the future, Frodo. Do not fear it! If anything, it is the present you should fear, for it controls the future and can change the effects of the past. Go." she said. He turned to her and gave her a bittersweet smile.  
  
"I will not worry about you, Legolas and Strider will look after you." She gave him a kiss on the head before getting up. She slipped something in his hand.  
  
"Take this, and when you see it, think of me." she whispered. Frodo looked down. In his palm sat a tiny, little bottle. It was a soft, clear green colour, but the liquid inside was silver. He turned it and watched as the silver turned into a green and blue. It continued to change colours.  
  
"Thank you Raquel, but what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Look! It is called Silver Rain" she took the bottle and opened it, pouring a drop in her palm. She did the same as she had done with Legolas the night she had lamented Gandalf, except this time, she did not whisper to it.  
  
"So this is the same thing." Frodo said as he watched the silver fall down, landing soundlessly at his feet.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Then why did you whisper to it before?"  
  
"It is a secret only the Elves of Lorien may know, but, if you must know, I already spoke the word to the water." She gave him back the bottle and he took it, putting it on his necklace. On the lid was a little loop so it would be hung. "When you win, when you destroy the Ring, pour all of it in your hand and throw it up, then I will know that we have won. Will you do this?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Good, then I will see you then. Good bye Frodo, until we meet again." she took his hand.  
  
"And if we don't?" he asked.  
  
"We will." she said sternly. She again got up and made her way into the trees, disappearing from Frodo's view.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raquel ran again to the last place she had seen Pippin and Merry. A horn blew.  
  
"Boromir!"  
  
She leapt after the sound, arriving with Sunstone drawn. Boromir stood with Merry and Pippin behind him. He blew the horn again. An Orc came and he slew it. One ran from the side, but fell down from one of Raquel's arrows. She joined them, killing several Orcs in the process.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, stay behind me!" She said, drawing Sunstone again. They stood nervously behind her, shaking. A Orc appeared on the slope with a bow. It drew an arrow and shot it, hitting Boromir.  
  
"Boromir, no!" Raquel turned in horror, her hesitation rewarding her with a slash across the arm. She turned! and killed the Orc and Boromir stumbled up and fought some more, but again got shot.  
  
"No, stop it!" she yelled, reaching for her bow, but got slashed again. It hit Boromir again, and he fell to his knees. The hobbits watched as Boromir dropped his sword. They hesitatedand drew their swords, screaming and running for the Orcs, but they only picked them up and carried them off.  
  
"No!" Raquel screamed, a fire appearing in her eyes. Ten Orcs surrounded her, circling her. She looked at each of them, a white light flashing on her. She closed her eyes and shouted in an ancient tongue, all the Orcs around her dropped dead. She dropped to her knees, but looked up to find the Uruk-hai with its bow above her.  
  
"Come, she-elf, come. My Master calls. He wishes to see you." he said, his voice striking anger in Raquel.  
  
He reached for her neck but she took a knife and stuck it through his hand. He screamed in pain and drew his bow and shot her in the shoulder. She fell down with a cry of pain and did not move.  
  
INEEDSOMENEWBORDERSCUZIMNOTCREATIVEENOUGHTOCOMEUPWITHMYOWNSOSENDINSOMEBORDER SANDILLREALLYLOVEU!  
  
That was really long! nine pages by my word thing a jig. Sorry, the ending was kinda fast and messed up, but u've all seen the movie and understand it, right? Its kinda hard to explain that last scene. Anywho, ill probably finish up the book in the next chapter, so I need to know if you think I should cut it off there. It WOULD make for an annoying ending, anyways, u review, I write! lol. thanx to Elena, for reviewin ! Also, sorry for the delay in updating, I went camping with my youth group at church from Friday to Sunday and I just got around to updatin! sry, im tryin really hard, but school is my prob right now! Well, I got to go and like do some stuffs, so ya'll chill while im gone! ill cya latta! *~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	27. Powers Foretold

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 27 POWERS FORETOLD  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
HIWATSUP?WAITWATRUDOIN?STOPLOOKINATTHISBORDERANDREADTHESTORY!STOPLOOKING!REA D!  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Raquel lifted her head, though put it back down as it throbbed. She heard a heavy breathing over her.  
  
"What just happened?" she thought, and she strained her memory, until she remembered. "That would explain this arrow." she looked at her shoulder and saw an arrow, a black tailed one. She reached to pull it out, wincing at the pain to come, but something moved quickly above her. She lifted her head and focused on the ground below her until she could see them clearly. She then looked around.  
  
"Boromir!" she said, getting up, but stumbling back to her feet. Her feet had been tied together with a strange looking metal. She brought her hands up and noticed they were also bound. The Orc stood far at a distance, sneering at her, but he only stood there for a second and he turned his attention back to Boromir, who kneeled on the ground, three arrows stuck in his chest. "Boromir, no!" Raquel said, as the Orc pointed his bow to Boromir's face. Raquel closed her eyes, an anger overthrowing her calm nature. She screamed and ripped the metal from her arms, just like it were a flimsy piece of rope. She grabbed Sunstone in her good hand and ran at the Orc, he took a knife and threw it at her. She dropped Sunstone and put a hand up. The knife stopped in midair, and she dropped her hand, the knife followed her movement. The Orc screamed in rage and took switched his aim over to her, shooting at her. She again put her hand up, put this time when it stopped, she brought her hand in and pushed outward, turning the arrow back in the Orcs direction. He moved to the left just in time, but Aragorn jumped on him.  
  
"Aragorn!" she said, not knowing earlier that he had come. She watched them fight, in a daze, until she heard Boromir give a heave. She quickly pulled the arrow out of her.  
  
"O, Boromir, I am sorry." she stumbled over to him and sank to her knees in front of him. She reached for an arrow.  
  
"No, go away, I do not deserve your kindness. I have been so naive. I am sorry."  
  
"No, Boromir, do not be." she said.  
  
"Why do you forgive me?" he asked, his eyes lighting up, "I told you, I do not deserve this!"  
  
"Boromir, everyone needs a second chance. Also, I pledged my allegiance to this Company, I will not let my companions fall without a fight. You will not fall, Boromir!" she reached for an arrow again.  
  
"No, leave it be." he said, moving her hand.  
  
"But, Boromir, I can do something, I can heal you!" she said, "Were you never taught to except help when needed?"  
  
"Raquel, my time is up." he looked up at her wearily, death in his glance. "I am sorry, Raquel, I am sorry for everything I said to you. I am a fool. Legolas is right." he stopped and closed his eyes. "Raquel, please."  
  
"What?" she said, her eyes anxious, "What is it Boromir?"  
  
"Please, I ask you, though it is now in vain, but will you bless me?" he opened his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek. "You blessed the others and they live."  
  
"Boromir, that means nothing." she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Please, Raquel, I only ask out of my heart." he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
She laid a shaking hand on his head and spoke in Elvish, ignoring the battle going on behind her. She finally finished and opened her eyes, only to find Boromir smiling.  
  
"Thank you, Lady." he reached out and took her hand, she dropped her head and cried.  
  
"Raquel." Aragorn came beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He was bleeding and had signs of battle all over him, but his face was sad and grim. "Let me talk to Boromir." she nodded and moved, letting Aragorn sit in front of him.  
  
"They took the little ones." Boromir said, his voice shaking under his will to speak.  
  
"Stay still." Aragorn moved his body over to rest against a tree.  
  
"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I let Frodo go." Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."  
  
"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn looked at Raquel as she cried at his side. She still held Boromir's hand.  
  
"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir said, looking to Raquel, "Be happy, Raquel, go and fight." he squeezed her hand and let go.  
  
"Goodbye, Boromir." she leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Wait, Raquel, take this." he opened his hand and a jewel sat in it. It was shaped as a tree of a bluish-green colour. She took it in her hand and bowed her head.  
  
"Thank you, Boromir, it is beautiful." She got up and turned, but ended up not moving. She stared and cried hard, her body shaking under its wrath.  
  
"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn said. He reached to pull out an arrow, but Raquel turned to him.  
  
"No, Aragorn leave it." she said. Boromir pushed away Aragorn's hand.  
  
"Raquel. What has happened?" Legolas came up from behind, looking on with wonder. (yes, you all know that look in the movie, the one where he looks REALLY hott!) She turned to him and shook her head.  
  
"He is going to die, the Orc.curse that orc!" she said, angry tears now coming. "I hate you, I hate you!" she said to nobody in particular, but Legolas grabbed her.  
  
"Raquel, please calm down." he stopped and stared at her shoulder  
  
"You are wounded!" he whispered, staring at the arrow mark surprisingly. She fell silent, letting herself cry again. He hugged her and she cried even harder. Gimli came and watched the scene.  
  
"Listen to her, Aragorn. Leave it. It's over. The world of men will fail. All will fall into darkness, and my city to ruin."  
  
"I know not what strength lies in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail." he looked sternly at Boromir.  
  
"Our people. Our people." Boromir whispered as Aragorn handed him his sword, positioning it on his chest. "Take care of Raquel, do not let her fail, she will be great. Tell Legolas this." he said more quietly.  
  
"I will." Aragorn said.  
  
"I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king." Boromir smiled vaguely, Raquel cried even harder.  
  
"Boromir." she looked up, but her vision was blurred from her tears. she stard for a few moments, speechless.  
  
"Raquel.It is over." Legolas said shakily. "He is dead."  
  
Raquel looked at him again. He said not another word, and laid there peacefully.  
  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn kissed his head and sat and stared at his face.  
  
Raquel closed her eyes again, letting weariness, pain, and grief take hold of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please, let her rest, she is grieved and tired."  
  
"She has a deep wound, it must be treated. I hope that arrow did not have poison on it."  
  
Raquel opened her eyes to find Aragorn and Legolas sitting down together at their old campsite, Gimli was standing next to them. She got up and her shoulder ached.  
  
"How long have I slept?" she asked, her eyes adjusting to the light.  
  
"For about a half hour." Gimli said, his gruff voice unusually soft.  
  
"What about Boromir? We must give him a proper burial." she said, looking to each of them.  
  
"Before we do that, you must treat your own wounds, Glinromen." Aragonr said, but regretted it after he saw the homesick face on Raquel. She sighed.  
  
She looked down at her clothes. They were tattered and dirty, blood of her own and of Orc spread across it. On her shoulder was her wound. It was open and still bleeding though only a little. She got up stiffly and sat down at the Man's feet. Legolas turned quickly and got up, running to the edge of the River.  
  
"Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore! Let us follow them!" he said, though he looked at both Raquel and Aragorn thoughtfully. Aragorn buckled on Boromir's bracers, looking across the River. Raquel got up and went to look on.  
  
"You mean not to follow them." Legolas said quietly, walking to Aragorn.  
  
"Frodo's fate no longer rests in our hands." Aragorn said.  
  
"He will not fail, there is no need to worry." Raquel said. She turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Then it was all in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said, coming between Raquel and Aragorn. Aragorn placed his hands on Legolas and Gimli, though he looked to Raquel.  
  
"Not as long as we remain true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let us hunt some orc." He turned and placed his knife back in his sheath.  
  
"Yes!" Gimli said, running after Aragorn. Raquel and Legolas looked to each other. Raquel winked and smiled at him, taking off and laughing childishly, running after the dwarf and easily overtaking him. Legolas followed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Raquel bent over Boromir and kissed his forehead again. She took the jewel he had given her and put in her pocket. She sat by the boat and made no sign of moving. They had decided to bury Boromir by boat. They had lifted him into the last boat and arranged his weapons while Raquel had washed out her wound. She then came over and put a crown of leaves on his head, arraying his hair upon his shoulders.  
  
"Raquel."  
  
She struggled to get up, but found no strength or will to do so, her body and mind grieved and pained. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to emerge again, but she opened them, finding she felt as though she could not look away.  
  
"Raquel, you owe him nothing, please get up." Legolas took her good arm and lifted her up, she turned on him, throwing his arm away.  
  
"How could you say that?" her eyes blazed, but sealed inside was her hurt, "What did he ever do to you, My Lord?"  
  
Legolas flinched at her words, she spoke his title in a mock respect, "Raquel, do you know what he said of you? He called you a witch and." Legolas looked up at her, but quickly regretted his words.  
  
"And what Legolas? Let me see, a betrayer, or maybe a weak maiden wishing to be a man? Certainly you do not believe these do you?" she asked, looking at him, his eyes froze on hers, a tremor ran through his body.  
  
"No, of course not." he muttered.  
  
"Then why do you regard them?" she looked at him, a sound of pain and hurt in her voice, "I heard everything he said, I am not naïve, and yes, they hurt. His words stung, I will never forget them" she looked away, "But that is no reason not to forgive someone. You must learn to forgive and forget the past, Legolas." he closed his eyes in shame.  
  
"How does she know this?" he thought.  
  
"I know more than you can imagine, Legolas." she looked at him swiftly, and for a fleeting moment, he saw a wisdom and knowledge that made even the greatest look like children, weak and uneducated.  
  
"You can read thoughts?" he asked in amazement.  
  
"No, that is one gift I do not possess, though, for some odd reason," a small smile crept into her face, her brow raised slightly, "I have gotten better and better at reading yours."  
  
They turned in time to see Aragorn push the boat off, they both watched as it drifted further down the River. Aragorn sang softly, followed by Legolas, both their voices filled with sorrow and sadness, but were silent afterward. Raquel then sang, and instead of the sad and grieved voice they expected to hear, her voice was joyful and almost happy.  
  
"From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls; And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls. 'What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away' 'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought. His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water bought. His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest; And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast.' 'O Boromir! The Tower guard shall ever northward gaze To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days."  
  
She sang, sweet and loving her voice was. It lifted the hearts of those around, but as she stopped, the heavy reality of this day dawned again. They were to begin they're travels that afternoon.  
  
µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~µ~  
  
so, that's the end of the fellowship of the ring! wow, that's like really weird! im already done with this book, only two more to go! lol, well im not sure what im gonna do, I definitely want to write more, but I have to think on it. Maybe ill just.wait, im not sure. I have some ideas of what I want to do, but I have to do some thinking. with the movie it was a lot easier, but now im basing this all on the book, so heres a real challenge guys! anywho, next chapter-the fellowship, I mean, aragorn, legolas, raquel, and our o so loved gimli r startin to go get merry and pippin! sry for the long wait. ova and out, cya guys!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* PS- before u read anything else, I fixed up all the chapters (that's why its been taking so long!) ive reuploaded all the chapters with the correct Elvish puncuation. (ex, I said, Glinromen, when it's really, Glînrómen) So, go check it out if you like!  
  
Mija- hehe, thanx for taken the time to read it, anyways! Hope you enjoyed most of it!  
  
Lunan Starbright- yessssssssss! I did stop! I am so evil! *sniggers* I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! *looks over at the fic hungry reviewers, swallows* and thanx, ill need all the luck I can get. Help! ^_^  
  
Leigha- I won't end the story there, though, like I said, it would be really funny! evilness, yes I am pure evil! anywho, I don't know who I am scaring at the apparent moment. to be honest, I know what is going to happen in the movie, like new characters are going to be put in the battles.(coughtheyarekillinghaldirinthebattleofhelmsdeep,whichextremelyticks meoffcough) and another thing my fellow arwen haters might also get ticked at is I hear Arwen is going to be put in some battles! anywho, this is suppose to be a reply! thanx, I hope u keep reading! namaarie!  
  
Borders- who are you? tell me! I want to know! I owe you big! thanx so much! im using it in the next chapter!!!!!!  
  
A-mon Andne- thanx for reviewin! hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Isabella- Raquel is ok, like you saw in this chapter, but will not be in the future! why?, you ask. Well, keep readin to find out! *evilness!* thanx for reviewing!  
  
Princess Myra- yes, I updated and am updating as soon as I can. I like long chapters too, though they take a long time to write! I know, I am so evil when it comes to cliffhangers! keep reading! namaarie!  
  
asdfgh- how do you say that? anywho, thanx, I like it too! lol ^_^  
  
Elena- I'm glad you like it! I'll keep going! cya!  
  
mermaid- hey, thanx for reviewing again! I hoped you liked! this was one of my favorite scenes too, other than the rest of the movie. hope you continue reading! 


	28. From the Rising of the Sun

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 28 FROM THE RISING OF THE SUN  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
A/N- sry guys for the long waits, I've had a writers block about this, because now I'm transtioning into the second book (the two towers) without the movie to guide me, so its been a real challenge, but I'm doing my best! hope u like!  
  
X~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~^^~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~^^~~~ ~~~~X~~~~~~~X  
  
"Why must they kill everything in their path, only such folk would be this cruel" Legolas said.  
  
"And they go at a great speed in doing this." Aragorn said, though Raquel made no comment as she looked around at all the slashed and killed trees and growth. She felt a sadness grow in her.\  
  
"They had little hope, but all the same, some." she bent down and touched a fallen tree, as though a fallen comrade. "The Orcs shall die for this." she shook her head in anger and got up, surveying the area, "They will wish they had never heard come across me." she smiled wickedly and picked up an arrow from a dead Orc.  
  
"I think this is yours." she handed Legolas the arrow, and he handed her one of her own. They couldn't help but smile.  
  
The Fellowship, or at least what was left of them, had gone back to the spot where Boromir had fallen, looking for clues as to where the Orcs had gone, and what better place to start then the last place where they had seen them.  
  
"Come, let us after them! Just as the Lady says, they shall cry out at the sound of our names!" Gimli said harshly, putting his hands to his axe. The rest couldn't help but wonder how Gimli had such confidence.  
  
"Come, the trail is clear!" Aragorn cried, "We shall ride forth, the Three Hunters! May it go down in history of the three kindred's working together, Dwarves, Elves, and Men, come!" he sprang forth, as fast as a deer.  
  
They followed, Raquel proving to be the nimblest. She passed each of them easily, disappearing into the dusk, a gray shadow in the cold stone land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We will rest for awhile, recover your strength while you can."  
  
It was an hour before dawn; they had traveled on all night, stopping only now to rest. Aragorn resented this stop, though; he was at a loss. He knew not where the trail led them, or where it would.  
  
"Which way do you think they have gone?" Legolas asked, still standing, "Northward, a straight road to Isengard, or Fangorn, or maybe even southward to the Entwash."  
  
Aragorn hesitated, looking across the plain, "They will not go to the river, that I know. And unless there is much going on in Rohan that has not been accounted for, then they will go over the fields of the Rohirrim. Come, we must press on!" they once again gathered their things, and made their way through the country. Raquel, though, noticed the growing pain in her arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They traveled on for a couple more hours, but stopped after awhile to again find their trail. Aragorn bent himself over to the ground, Raquel beside him. Though Aragorn was the best tracker, Raquel had proven herself as a worthy companion, both whispered together softly of what they were finding, until they heard a cry from Legolas, who was farther up ahead.  
  
"Look!" he pointed to the ground, where five dead Orcs lay.  
  
They had been cruelly struck, two were beheaded. The ground beneath them was dark with their blood.  
  
"And yet, here is another riddle." Gimli said, "But we need light to figure it out."  
  
Raquel bent down and dipped a finger in the blood, shuddering at its rotting smell.  
  
"It is not all that old," she said, turning her finger. She smiled, "Do not lose hope, they are not too far ahead."  
  
"But what can we make of this?" Legolas asked, "Did enemies of the Orcs come here? It would not be too unfortunate, for their enemies are likely to be our friends."  
  
"No," Aragorn said, "The Rohirrim rarely come here, and it is much to far from Minas Tirith." he trailed into thought.  
  
"Well, what can it be?" Gimli said impatiently.  
  
"They are their own enemies." Raquel said, still turning her bloody finger, focusing only on that, "They killed themselves. A quarrel, I can guarantee. Notice none of the strange Orcs are lying here. They must have slain these. There may have been a dispute about the road."  
  
"Or the captives." Legolas said, an image of sweet Pippin and Merry flashed into Raquel's mind. "Let us hope they do not meet such a fate as these Orcs did."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They continued on by foot, coming by a stream northward. The stream cut into the rocky ground, yet Aragorn ran to it and smiled.  
  
"Here are the tracks we seek! Look, up the stream, this is the way the Orcs went after their debate."  
  
Swiftly, the pursuers followed the trail. They sprang from rock to rock, as if they had found the strength from a long night's rest. A soft breeze blew in their faces, the chill wind of dawn. Turning, Raquel watched Day leap into the sky, momentarily forgetting her arm. She stared in awe, the beauty of the dawn leaping over her.  
  
"It has been long since you have watched the rising of the Sun, has it not?" Aragorn stopped briefly and jumped down to her rock, landing softly next to her.  
  
"No, the rising of the Daystar is not unknown to me. I watched it not long ago, yet those days seem like pleasant dreams, when even then, I thought life could get no worse." She flinched at the burning in her arm, and Aragorn turned, noticing her pain.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, moving a hand to her arm, but she pushed it away.  
  
"Nothing, Aragorn, I am fine. If something were wrong, do you not think I would tell you?" she managed to smile, turning and leaping to the rock above her without a sound. Aragorn followed, doubting inside that she spoke the truth.  
  
They followed the ridge for some time, until Raquel spotted something in the sky, "It is the eagle again, look." They looked into the direction she pointed, though with their eyes, only Legolas saw.  
  
"It is moving away from us." Legolas said, coming to Raquel's side. He looked at her strangely, though she moved her eyes quickly to the sky.  
  
"Not even my eyes can see it, my good Elves." A look of wonder came into Aragorn's face, "But, I wonder what he may want, if he is the same bird as I had seen before, but look, on the plain, there is a great company on foot!"  
  
Raquel shifted her eyes quickly to the ground, staring intently, lost in her own thoughts. She heard not what Legolas said, something about the company they looked at. She heard a voice deep inside her head, Arsitotle hummed happily on her neck.  
  
"Listen, child, to the words I give thee." the voice said, whispering to her, yet all the same commanding, "Listen."  
  
She shook her head, the pain in her arm shot through her body and she let out a sharp breath.  
  
"Raquel.?"  
  
"Listen."  
  
"Who are you, what do you want form me? Answer me!" she screamed in her head, "I will not listen, leave me be!"  
  
A hideous voice echoed in her head, not as sweet or terrifying as the one that "The trees are strong, my lord. Their roots go deep." she shuddered, recognizing the voice ad an Orcs, but the next confused her.  
  
"Rip them all down." It was cold and pure evil, something about it made her think back to a time when she was a child. She had heard that voice before, but when?  
  
"Raquel!" a hand shook her back into reality, it gripped her arm. She let out a cry of pain.  
  
She looked to see Aragorn and Legolas standing in front of her, Aragorn's hand laid on her arm.  
  
"Raquel, what is wrong?" Aragorn removed is hand.  
  
"You.you grabbed my wound, it is not fully healed." she said, once again lying.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry! Please forgive me, but we must leave, are you sure you are fine?"  
  
"Yes, I am, do not worry over me." Aragorn nodded and turned away to get his things, Legolas handed Raquel her pack.  
  
"Why are you lying?" he whispered, keeping his voice low.  
  
"I am not lying." she said, just as low, her lips barely moving.  
  
"Well then, tell me how a wound on your shoulder switched to your arm." he said, narrowing his eyes at her. She did it back to him as Aragorn approached them, he lifted his brows.  
  
"I will not ask what has happened, but please resolve it soon, we need to leave." He turned again to leave when Legolas opened his mouth. Raquel shook her head slightly, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas started, but stopped when he looked at Raquel.  
  
"Yes?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Ummm." he looked at Raquel and back at Aragorn, "Nothing, never mind." Aragorn just nodded, looking a little dazed and left.  
  
Raquel smiled and Legolas glared at her.  
  
"Why did you make me do that?" he asked, "I had the perfect chance."  
  
She smiled and cocked her head to the side "What do you mean? I made you do nothing." She smiled again as he rolled his eyes and turned away, shaking his head and muttering.  
  
They followed the path of the Orcs, finding things they had cast away to make the trail lighter. Raquel sometimes would run in front of the others, or lag behind. A weariness grew in her, as she lagged, though, when she went before them, she seemed to have all the energy in the world, a sense of hope coming over the others.  
  
This is what it was like when they found her, standing at the foot of Emyn Muil. She had gone ahead and was now standing at the foot, smiling faintly, her head slightly titled. The others caught up and looked over the land.  
  
The grass of Rohan was green and deep, soft under their feet. A stream flowed out and disappeared into tunnels of green earth, where they heard the soft tinkle of water and stone.  
  
"Ah! The smell of sweet green!" Legolas breathed in and sighed, "It is better than any sleep."  
  
Raquel shifted her eyes over to him, grinning. "Let us run!" she said, not turning her glance from Legolas. She took off, and they barely noticed when she ran far ahead of them, Aragorn and Gimli left behind in their wake.  
  
"Well, hopefully that energy will last them." Gimli said, "But, where are they going?"  
  
"They will find a way, let us leave them be awhile, for they need to relax." Aragorn smiled as he watched Raquel disappear. "But, let us get started ourselves. Swift feet may prove better than the iron-clad feet of our enemies!" and he set out, with Gimli by his side, they could hear only the soft laughter of the Elves in front of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gimli went on for some hours before the Elves came back, a looking of weariness only apparent in Raquel's face.  
  
"Good, you are back!" Aragorn said "We are going to head west now, so follow me in a straight line."  
  
Aragorn lead the way with Gimli behind him, then Legolas and Raquel, she being last so she could scan the grass beneath them for any signs of their companions. After taking their path west they noticed more the torn up land that they had left behind, to Raquel's great dismay. After two hours of taking this path Aragorn let out a cry.  
  
"Stay here! I will call you when you can follow me." he turned from the path, Raquel watching the ground he had avoided from stepping on. She bent down and examined it.  
  
"What is it Raquel?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Footprints!" She said, running her hand down them, "Small footprints. A hobbits no doubt."  
  
"How do you know this?" Legolas asked, questioning her reason. Either her anxiety to find the young hobbits twisted her logic or she really meant it.  
  
"When I tracked Aragorn, before the fellowship, I found hobbit tracks. These are the same, if not only similar. I know these are it."  
  
Aragorn came running back, something shining in his palm.  
  
"Yes, Raquel is right, they are the hobbits prints."  
  
"Pippin's I think, for they are smaller." she said.  
  
"Yes, and I do think you are correct about that too. Look!" He opened his palm and I it sat the leaf of Lorien, the one used to hold the cloaks.  
  
"The elven cloak brooch!" Legolas and Gimli cried. Raquel stared at it.  
  
"He put it there for a reason, for us." Raquel said, stepping forward, "They need our help, we must hurry!"  
  
"Yes, you are right, he did put it there for us, he probably ran away from the trail, but got caught, and dragged back to the line." Raquel looked down sadly at the hobbits footprints.  
  
"Here Raquel, keep the brooch, you can give it to him upon his return to us." Aragorn held out the brooch to her, "Plus, it is rightfully yours, Lady of Lorien."  
  
She took the brooch and put it in her pocket.  
  
"Well, at least we know that he is alive, and he could use his legs. It is good to know that we do not pursue the halflings in vain."  
  
"Yes, and let us hope he did not get hurt for his bold act, come it hurts my heart," at this he looked at Raquel, "and others to think of them in pain, come, let us search more!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been one day since Boromir had fallen, and the pursuers pushed on, noticing that their enemies grew farther and farther away. They had only had two brief stops since they had started, pushing on to catch up to the Orcs.  
  
They had decided to take a break as night came upon them. Twelve leagues they had traveled since the rising of the sun.  
  
"Now we come to our hardest question yet, do we travel by night or sleep it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"But what of our enemies, they must also rest sometime!" said Gimli.  
  
"Hardly, seldom have I heard of Orcs sleeping, and even these kind I have no knowledge of. Also, they travel under the Sun, which I have never heard done." Raquel said, adjusting her arm to a new spot. During the long day, she had felt a pain creep into her chest, as though it were bruised making it hard to breathe.  
  
"But if we walk at night, we may lose sight of the trail. That may take us days to find again if we go on." Gimli pointed out.  
  
"From what I see, the trail is straight, leading neither left nor right, from what my eyes can tell." Legolas said.  
  
"Also, what would happen if we missed tracks? What if a prisoner escaped and we missed it because of the darkness of night?" said Gimli.  
  
"What all of you say is true, but from my guesses, and I f I am wrong correct me," he looked to Raquel, who sat inspecting her arm, "the Orcs of the White Hand seem to all be traveling to Isengard."  
  
"Well, even with that, what if one did escape? And worse yet, what if we missed the signs?" Gimli said again.  
  
"The Orcs will guard the Hobbits, I can assume, after Pippin's brave attempt." Legolas said. "Doubly also, no escape will be made."  
  
"Yet, even a Dwarf as I am, not even I can run all the way to Isengard." Gimli sighed, "My heart burns me too, what I would do to see those merry faces again." he sighed again. "But I must rest, for I am very weary."  
  
"We are all weary, and did I not say this is a difficult decision? What shall we do?" Aragorn asked again, looking to each. Raquel never lifted her head.  
  
"My heart, just as Gimli's wishes to go, though we must stay together." he looked down, sadness sweeping over the elf's face, "I will go by your counsel."  
  
They all looked to Raquel, waiting for her answer. She looked up at them, her sword in hand.  
  
"I would do whatever it takes, today, tomorrow, or anytime needed. My heart is willing, though, I will not leave behind that of which life has granted me." she sheathed Sunstone, "On your command, Lord." she bowed to Aragorn, sitting back down.  
  
"Fine if this is the will, I will decide, though, since we passed the Argonath, my thought has been ill."  
  
"And you are to blame?" Raquel asked, she looked to him, her face and eyes kind, reminding the others of The Lady herself, "You lead us out of need, did Gandalf not appoint you? Do you doubt his decision?" she shook her head, "That would be in vain, for none of this you can control. Just pray, pray for the wisdom and strength to go on and through that, your answer may be found. Do not doubt what has been laid out for you, Son of Arathorn." she finished and looked away.  
  
Aragorn hesitated, "Though I also wish to go on, we shall stay here tonight. I do not wish to miss anything due to the missing of signs. Rest while you can. I would go on, but if it were not for the pale moon." he set down his things.  
  
"Now if only the Lady Galadriel had given us a light as she gave Frodo, then we may be getting on our way." Gimli grumbled, already falling asleep.  
  
"The light will be put for better uses with Frodo and Sam, our quest is nothing compared to theirs." Raquel said, "Go to sleep and enjoy it while you can, it will be a long and hard day."  
  
Aragorn agreed quickly and threw himself down, for he had not slept in a long while. Gimli did the same, but Raquel wandered to the edge of the camp.  
  
"I will keep watch tonight." she said, "Go to sleep Legolas, for at least one of us is able to." he said nothing in argument, he himself felt weary.  
  
They slept until sunrise, Aragorn waking to find Gimli snoring soundly next to him. Legolas and Raquel sat talking quietly, she pointed out to the plain.  
  
"They are far way, Aragorn, so very far that I lose hope." Raquel said, looking over her shoulder to him.  
  
"I do not care! We will continue on, for whatever may become of this." Aragorn said, "Rise, Gimli, we are ready to set out!"  
  
"But it is still too dark." Gimli said, rolling over.  
  
"Yes, he is right, I fear they have passed mine and Raquel's sight." Legolas sighed wearily.  
  
"Well, we shall go, the more we wait the farther ahead our enemy gets!" Aragorn said, getting his pack and starting. Gimli got up stiffly.  
  
"Here, Gimli, take some of this." Raquel handed him her bottle of minuvor. He took a drink and felt strength return to his limbs. He picked up his pack and followed the Man and Elves as they started.  
  
X~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~^^~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~^^~~~ ~~~~X~~~~~~~X  
  
Sry guys, that was kinda lame and had no real good stuff in it, but like I said, I had a really bad writers block! Tell me if you liked it..anyways, next chappie! Eomer meets up with them and will regret saying some stuff. Also, Raquel falls ill, and the funny thing is, I thought Elves couldn't get sick! figure out how she does in the next chappie! Ummm.o yea, jit may take awhile to write the next chapters cuz I hurt my wrist and I think it may be broken, im goin to get x-rays in a few days, so don't kill me if I don't update soon! well, I better go, gracias for reading, I hope u guys have a great day!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~*  
  
Leigha- well, u do have a good point about arwen, but I still think he (peter jackson, as much as I love him) enlarged her part way to much. She is not needed in the battle, and I personally am mad at her for taking glorfindel's spot, but that's my own opinion. Some people may say I enlarged Haldir's part too much, or Legolas', or Pippin's. But then, its all in the way you see it. so, thanx for your opinion, keep reading! Quel marth!- Gabs  
  
Elena- You are crazy (I'm sure!) and I am going to continue this, hopefully. Thanx for reviewing, I hope you like!- Gabi  
  
Elven Girl- hey thanx for the border, maybe ill use it in the next chapter! thanx, keep reading!-Gabi 


	29. Wingfoot and Dayspring

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 29 WINGFOOT AND DAYSPRING  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
Thanx again for the border Elven girl!  
  
*Legolas/Raquel* *Legolas/Raquel* *Legolas/Raquel* *Legolas/Raquel* *Legolas/Raquel* *Legolas/Raquel*  
  
They marched on until dusk, halting for a break. They ate the lembas of Lorien on their journey, it's taste giving them the new strength for the long road. Even during this, Raquel felt the strange pain move throughout her. Sometimes, she would feel dazed or lost, not knowing exactly where she was, but only for seconds. They traveled all that day in a quiet peace, seeing nor hearing any Orc army ahead. In this peace they lost their sense of hope again. They slept that night, again Aragorn awoke to find Raquel and Legolas already awake, if they did even sleep.  
  
"Strange things await us in this forest, awake!" Legolas said, "For good or ill we must continue."  
  
They came to a long strip of land, the earth dry and cracked under their feet.  
  
"It is as I feared." Aragorn said, "They rested here, but that was some twelve hours ago."  
  
"Well, what about the forest, can we see it if we climb the hills?" Gimli asked.  
  
"It would do us no good." Raquel said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Then let us go on, so my weary legs may forget the miles we have traveled." Gimli said. The night grew cold, and none rested easily. Raquel woke often, if she even slept, from the burning pain that moved throughout her. Legolas stood above her, singing softly in his own tongue, comforting her back in to her daze. As dawn approached he awoke them, noticing Raquel's unsteadiness on her feet.  
  
From their spot, they could see the outline of the green forest. The Entwash flowed out of it, glistening in the morning sun.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn turned to find Legolas standing behind him, supporting Raquel. She looked very sick, hardly even being able to hold herself up.  
  
"Aragorn." she said, looking at him painfully.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Aragorn rushed to her, "How can she be ill?"  
  
"She is not ill, Aragorn!" Legolas said, "You know she cannot get ill."  
  
"Then what is it?" Aragorn took her and set her on the ground.  
  
"Look." Legolas showed him her wound on her shoulder. She let out a gasp of pain as Aragorn bent over it.  
  
"It was poisoned." Aragorn said, "I should have known. But, why did you not tell me Raquel?" he glared at Legolas, "Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"She would not let me, though she did not tell me for certain, I am guessing she just thought it was hurting from the wound itself, she did not comprehend it to be poisoned." Legolas bent down and sighed, "If I knew, I would have told you."  
  
"I am sitting right here." she said, rather irritated when they talked like she couldn't hear them. "I should have told you Aragorn." she said more softly.  
  
"Well, I am sure there is little I could have done. Go, get her pack for me" Legolas got her pack and handed it to him. Aragorn went through it and found her pouch.  
  
"Here," he pulled out some leaves, "Here are the leaves she found in Lorien." he took some in his mouth and chewed it, putting it on her wound. She flinched at the pain, closing her eyes, yet relaxed after a few seconds. Legolas looked up.  
  
"Aragorn, look!" he shaded his eyes with his hand and pointed with the other one.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn looked in the direction that he pointed in, Raquel propped herself up to look.  
  
He then noticed what Legolas was talking about. On the field below them, horsemen raced on the ground. The sun glistened on their spear-heads. Gimli came and joined them.  
  
"There are many of them, and they are coming to us at a great speed!" Aragorn said.  
  
"One-hundred and five to be exact." Legolas said, Raquel nodded, though her count may have been off because of the poison. She felt sleepy.  
  
"Their leader is very tall, and their hair is pale." Legolas said, going into more detail as he watched.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the two Elves, "Keen are the eyes of the Elves"  
  
"No, they are just about five leagues away!" The Elf said.  
  
"Well, I don't care how far, we cannot hide in this flat land. What shall we do, wait, or go on?" Gimli asked, looking to Aragorn.  
  
"We will wait and see what news they bring us, they may even tell us of our enemies."  
  
"Or show us how to use a spear." Gimli muttered.  
  
"There are three empty horses, but I do not see any hobbits." Legolas continued to look at the men below them.  
  
"Well, let us go anyway, I will not promise good news though." Aragorn led them down the hill a bit. They sat there huddled together, Raquel still felt sick. She shivered and felt weak. There was silence until Gimli spoke, though Raquel paid no attention. She watched steadily as the men approached, their cries getting louder and louder. Their galloping shook the earth, and soon the first appeared.  
  
They rode in pairs, a long line of horses and men. They're hair and helms shone in the morning light. They were tall and long limbed, fell and fair to look upon. They're horses to were of great starture, strong and clean. They galloped by quickly, no taking any notice of the little ban of people sitting in the grass and watching them. At least, not until Aragorn stood up and spoke.  
  
"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"  
  
With one shout, they all turned their horses and circled around the little ban of companions, Aragorn still standing. The others sat, watching the horselords in amazement. Without call or word, the men stopped, all spears arranged at the throats of the pursuers. Raquel glared up at the men that held the spears inches from her throat. They dropped back a little, but not by much.  
  
"Who are you and what is your errand in this land?" The leader spoke, stepping toward them.  
  
"I am called Strider. We hunt Orc." Aragorn stared up at the man with no emotion in his face.  
  
The man dismounted, giving his spear to a man beside him and drawing a sword. He looked Aragorn over with a sharp eye, though he did not hide his wonder. Raquel stirred, moving her hand slowly to Sunstone, though, the man pushed his spear closer to her throat. Legolas looked at her and shook his head slightly, though she ignored him.  
  
"At first, even I thought you were Orcs, though I see that I guessed wrong. Obviously, you know little of the Orcs if you go hunting them like this." he looked at Aragorn with a mocking glint in his eye. "There were many of them, well armed. If you had gone any further you would have yourself been the prey." he moved his sword to Aragorn's chin. "But there is something strange about you, Strider. How did we not see you as we rode by? Strange is your raiment. Are you Elvish?"  
  
Aragorn turned and pointed to the others, "No, there are only two Elves with us. But, we did pass through Lothlórien, and were gifted with the kindness of the Ladies."  
  
"So there really is a Lady of the Wood." he gave a little chuckle, "I hear little escape her wrath, as the old tales tell." Raquel bristled at this. "Though, you say, 'Ladies' I have only heard of one. But, you say you have her favour, are you to sorcerers?" he turned coldly and looked upon the others. "Why do you not speak?!"  
  
Raquel jumped up, throwing aside the spear. She drew out Sunstone, "How dare you say such things! Take them back, or you shall regret it." she said coldly, staring straight into the mans face. His men laughed.  
  
"A women trying to use a sword! What have these days come to?" They laughed and mocked, but Raquel did not move.  
  
"Raquel!" Legolas took her shoulder and pulled her back, she breathed heavily.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him, though she did not fight him, only stared at the man. Gimli then rose.  
  
"She speaks truly. Give me your name, and then I will give you mine." he planted his feet apart and put his hand.  
  
"Fine, I am Éomer Son of Éomund and am called Third Marshal of Riddermark"  
  
"Then, am Éomer Son of Éomund, Third Marshal of Riddermark, let me, Gimli the Dwarf, teach you in a lesson of courtesy to Ladies beyond your wildest dreams. You speak evil which is fair beyond the reach of your thought, only little wit can save you." he drew out his axe halfway.  
  
Éomer scowled, "I would kill you for saying that, though there is a Lady in our presence, sorceress or not."  
  
"He stands not alone." He raised his bow with the speed of a skilled archer. Raquel stood clutching Legolas, her weary legs about to give way "You would die before your stroke fell." he stared into the man's face.  
  
Éomer raised his sword, Raquel hid her head in Legolas' arm, scared of what might happen next. Aragorn sprang between them.  
  
"Please, stop, this does not need to involve violence!" (AN- Cat, we can solve this problem without violence!) Aragorn said, looking to each. "Legolas, put your bow down." he whispered. The Elf dropped the bow slowly, keeping his eyes on Éomer.  
  
"So you are Legolas, of Mirkwood I believe." Éomer made no sign of good faith, "And who might she be?" he looked at Raquel, who glared at him and turned away, half burying her face.  
  
Aragorn felt a little pride surge through him,  
  
"She is Gilwen Menelanna, youngest daughter of Elrond the Lord of Imladris. She is the second Lady of Lothlórien, though many call her Raquel." Raquel lifted her head slightly at the sound of her real name, surprised at the tone Aragorn used as the words rolled off his tongue.  
  
Éomer looked at her, beholding a dirty Elven women, her clothes were in some places torn, her hands and arms cut and muddy. But he looked into her face, her eyes. A million emotions ran through him as he stared into her eyes. Out of everything else a beauty seemed to strike him, a sense of pity overwhelmed him. He looked away, her pride and strength making him feel small and foolish.  
  
"Her.she's the other Lady?" he whispered, his voice sounding disbelief. A mummer went through his men. One of the men spit on her, she closed her eyes trying to hide her fury. The only thing that saved that mans neck was her focus and self-control, over her and the others. Gimli shifted his eyes flaming to the man, Legolas stirred, moving one of his hands to his knife.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" he asked.  
  
"She got shot by a poisonous arrow while defending one of our companions." Legolas said.  
  
"Here, take this" Éomer handed Aragorn a leaf, "It should slow the poison. It is all I have at the moment, if you came to the city, then we could do more there."  
  
"No, we shall not go, we are searching for some of our other companions, they are small, we call them Hobbits, though you may know them as halfings." he went on, though Raquel turned her attention to the men. Their horses, something was out there.  
  
"Artemis?" Raquel said, though she shook her head,  
  
"It cannot be" she thought, "It is too far away from home and how would she get here? But one thing is certain, a horse just like her is near by. So like her it makes me sick." she searched the crowd trying to find the match.  
  
"Do you have any spare horses for us to use then?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes, we have three spare horses." Éomer said, "But we do not hand them out willingly, and as I said before there is something strange about you, Strider is not a fitting name. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn," he threw back his cloak to reveal his sword. "I am the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose quickly!"  
  
Éomer cast his proud eyes on the ground for a few seconds, realizing all that surronded him. First, the Prince of Mirkwood, then this Lady that knows how to use a sword, and now a man that claims to be the King of Gondor!  
  
"What are you doing here, all of you! As I said before, there is something strange about you, Aragorn" he looked to the Lady and then to Aragorn.  
  
"It is not by choice that we come here, but duty and mercy has driven us thus far." Aragorn spoke for everyone else, "Tell your Lord Théoden this, there is no way to escape war. Saruman's power is growing, his armies are multiplying as we speak. Nobody in these tragic days have any land to call their own, except the Dark Lord himself. Either he aids in the fight against him or he may fall to the power of Sauron. Take that message to him, Éomer son of Éomund." his men began to whisper again.  
  
"But now, I ask again for your aid, or at least tidings, you met with the orc host, what news can you bring us?" Aragorn asked, Raquel looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"You need not go any further, we killed and burned them all."  
  
"And our companions?"  
  
"There was nothing but filthy orc."  
  
"Did you search the slain?!" Raquel asked, her desperate eyes stirred his heart, "You must have found something!"  
  
"No, I am sorry Lady, but we did not."  
  
"We must leave Lord, time is pressing!" a man strode forward, the one who had spit on Raquel. He glared at her, though she made no gesture to return it, her face emotionless as she looked to him.  
  
"Peace, Éothain! Leave me here with them for awhile. Make ready to ride to the Entwade." Éomer said, not turning to him.  
  
Éothain muttered under his breath as he shouted out commands to all of his men, they turned their horses to leave when Raquel gave a shout.  
  
"Artemis!" in all the horses she saw nothing, only the feeling that she was there drove her to say that.  
  
"Raquel, what are you talking about?" Aragorn said, turning to her, "Artemis is nowhere close to here, she is at Rivendell."  
  
"No, Estel, she is here, I know it!" Raquel searched the moving horses. Nothing happened.  
  
"Lady we have only but three spare horses, and all of them are ours." Éomer said, "If this Artemis is your horse, she will not be found with us, only the ones we breed are found in this country." he turned back to Aragorn and they started to talk.  
  
"Raquel, nothing is here." Legolas said, "You are not well, it is the sickness that tricks your mind."  
  
"Are you saying that I do not speak the truth?" Raquel took a step away from him, though she lost part of her balance.  
  
He sighed, "Please, Raquel, I know how much you love to fight, but now is not the time. Later would be better." he looked at her wearily, but grabbed hold of her as she sank to the ground, her eyes closing from exhaustion.  
  
"She is here, Legolas, I know it." she said fatigued as he held her up.  
  
"Yes, Raquel, yes she is. Whatever you say." Legolas said, shaking off his sleep.  
  
"Boromir is dead?!" the man said, "You bring evil tidings!"  
  
"Yes, it was Raquel who protected him in his last breaths, she spared him to the death." Aragorn said, motioning to the Elf, "That is how she got her wound. it is now the fourth day since he was slain. He was killed under the shadow of Tol Brandir."  
  
"And you came this far on foot?" Éomer asked, his brows slightly lifted.  
  
"As you see us." Aragorn said.  
  
"Petty is the name Strider. You shall be Wingfoot now, Aragorn." he turned to Raquel, "And you Lady, shall be Dayspring. Though, I hate to take away such a pretty name, Raquel, it is as though I have heard it before." Éomer looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe you have, you just never knew who it belonged to. I think I know who might have spoken of it, though his name I will not utter, for my grief of his death still hinders me." she spoke quietly, not lifting her head, but looking over her brow.  
  
He caught one last glance at Raquel before turning to Aragorn, "You still do not tell me your whole tale."  
  
"Do you pay tribute to Sauron?" Aragorn asked venomously.  
  
"I pay tribute to no one but my Lord Théoden."  
  
Aragorn sighed, "Can you at least lend us some horses, so we may quicken our way to find our friends?"  
  
Éomer hesitated before answering, "Yes I can, but must promise me you will return them, and then come to the city, she needs proper care." he motioned to Raquel, "Plus, my Lord will wish to speak with you." Éomer then turned and gave orders to his men to bring the spare horses. Raquel tensed up, her eyes flashing as the horses appeared.  
  
"How dare you?!" Raquel said, the rage shaking her body, "That is my horse, you took her!" she motioned to a horse in the lineup.  
  
Éomer looked at her obviously confused, "What are you saying, Lady? This is Akris, and she is untamable, not even one of my men may get near her."  
  
Raquel's hands moved swiftly to her sword, "Her name is Thalionfëa!"  
  
"Thalionfëa, what does that mean, pray tell? And, Lady Dayspring, please, you could not tame this horse, not even the finest horsemaster in our land can."  
  
"That is why I named her Thalionfëa, it means dauntless spirit."  
  
"Then you are her master."  
  
"No, she has no master, she serves me only out of her will. I do not wish to hold her in captivity, she deserves better than that."  
  
"This is your horse then." Éomer said, "But she is bred just as a Rohan horse."  
  
"She is not from Rohan!" Raquel said, "She is from Rivendell, I bred and raised her." she stopped and let out a shrill whistle, the horse came to her side.  
  
Éomer frowned, he doubted she could ride this horse. When they had found the horse, they brought it back and fed and groomed her, though she let no one ride her. If one of his men could not ride her, then neither could this Lady, no matter how skilled a swordsman.  
  
"Fine, go ahead, ride her. Show me that you do know how to ride." Éomer looked at her doubtingly. He folded his arms across his chest defiantly.  
  
Raquel hesitated, not sure if she could move her aching body to mount. She looked over to Artemis, who nudged Raquel softly with her nose. She moved to the horse's side. Artemis swished her tail, noticing the Elf's shaking body. She put her foot in the stirrup, closing her eyes. Legolas moved toward her, but felt a hand stop him.  
  
"No, she must do this alone." Aragorn said, focusing on her, "He is testing her, she must prove herself."  
  
They watched as Raquel moved to mount, but Artemis moved.  
  
"Artemis, please stop it." Raquel lost part of her balance, but grabbed Artemis' mane. The horse dropped it's head, Raquel let go of her. It moved forward, lowering itself to the ground.  
  
"Artemis?" Raquel said, half in wonder.  
  
Artemis stopped, halfway to the ground. She let out a soft neigh, shaking her head.  
  
"Mount Raquel." Aragorn said, "She is trying to make it easier for you to mount."  
  
Raquel took the saddle horn and put her foot in the stirrup, her mouth still slightly open in wonder, and swung her leg around, mounting the horse. Artemis raised herself to full stature, throwing her head back.  
  
Raquel leaned forward, "Thank you." she whispered.  
  
Aragorn looked to Éomer, "Now, will you let us mount our own horses?"  
  
"Yes, of course," he never took his eyes off the horse and Elf as they went through some paces. "Éothain, get the other horses!"  
  
The man walked a stallion over to Aragorn and handed the reins to him, bowing, "Here you are my Lord."  
  
He then went back to the other horse and got it, handing the reins to Legolas without bowing, instead, he sneered.  
  
"Here is your horse, my Prince. His name is Arod."  
  
Legolas took them and politely bowed, though he did not do it very low.  
  
"If it interests you in anyway, would you take the saddle off this horse?" Legolas asked.  
  
The man gave a grunt and worked until everything was undone. Legolas jumped up lightly onto the horse's back. He rode the horse, speaking only words to move it in any way he pleased. The men and Dwarf were amazed. Even Raquel showed interest.  
  
"There is no horse for my friend Gimli the Dwarf" Aragorn said, already mounted.  
  
"And there need not be, for I will not mount those beasts." Gimli said, looking up to his companions.  
  
"But if you do not ride, you will be a burden." Raquel said.  
  
"Then he shall ride with me." Legolas said, "You may ride behind me."  
  
With a nod from Gimli, they lifted him up behind the Elf. He clung to Legolas, getting a slight laugh from Raquel.  
  
"Loosen up Gimli, it will not throw you off." Raquel said.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Gimli asked shakily.  
  
"Are you questioning an Elf's ability to tame a beast?" she brows and glanced at Legolas, "I can assume he knows what he is doing." She winked at Gimli before turning Artemis and leaving.  
  
"You will come to the city when you are done then?" Éomer asked of Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, we will come." Aragorn said.  
  
"Fine, then, whatever hope may be left, I wish you the best of luck in finding your friends." he mounted and assembled his men with one shout.  
  
"Good-bye, for now!" he said, and with a wave, they left, starting toward the forest.  
  
~!@#~!@#~!@#$%^&$%^&*()_*()_*~!@#~!@#~!@#$%^&$%^&*()_*()_*~!@#~!@#~!@#$%^&$% ^&*()_*()_*  
  
So, that was long! Very long! (On word it says about 9 pages) Sorry it took so long to get to you guys, as I said before, I have had school, a hurt wrist, and a lot to write! oh yea, for anyone that cares, my wrist might be broken, I'm going in for more x-rays in a week. My doctor said my first x- ray looked 'unsual' *gulp*. So, for right now I'm in a splint. Anywhos, hope you like, more to come soon I hope. Have a great day everyone.  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~*  
  
Ps- Before you read more, I've had this annoying thing happen to me recently. I watch lotr like everyday, (I own it, but I already mentioned that awhile ago) and every time a scene that I've written, I expect to see Raquel there. Ummm. I know that sounds lame, but does anyone have any advice? I can't get it to stop! Help! Anyways, sorry to bug you, go ahead, read on.  
  
dani- Umm.thanx and thanx! I guess, what else should I say? Keep reading, it only gets better! (I hope)  
  
too lazy to login- Whoever you are, thanx, and be scared, I scare a lot of people. *Evil cackle* remember, to say evil, you must pronounce it, e-vile. ^_^  
  
mermaid- Thanx, (ok, I know its all I keep saying, but what else should I say? I mean, I don't wanna sound stuck up) Yea, I'm realizing how fit and real Raquel has become. *refer to my PS* again, thanx for reviewing, I hope you have a great day, asta luego!  
  
Leigha- Yea, my wrist will feel my wrath someday *wrist starts to hurt really bad*, but for right now, I must leave it alone. Stinks that no ones updated, I know what you mean. So, thanx for the review, I hope you have a great day!  
  
KittyKat Blanc- thanx, I will keep goin, and I know lotr comes out Dec. 18, I've been countin down the days! thanx for reviewing, hope u read on!  
  
Elena- thanx, (grrr! I need a new word!) I hope my wrist gets better soon too, the only good thing out of it is I get to get out of gym (we're playing these really boring games). Again, as much as I hate to use the word, thanx, I hope u enjoyed this chap! PS- I used ur border, thanx a bunch! Ü  
  
Isabella- Last but not least, thanx for the two reviews, you're the best! *all the other reviewers start to growl* ummm. and so is everyone else! *other reviewers smile* anywhos, thanx for the review, hope you read more! torment and despair, that's me! ;)  
  
Signed,  
  
*~*~*Gabi, your humble writing servant*~*~* 


	30. Truths Told

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 30 OLD TRUTHS  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü  
  
"These horses are very quick."  
  
"Yes, they are bred for speed and strength." Raquel said, watching the trail as she went by. Legolas pulled his horse up next to Raquel's. She looked very weak still, often she could be seen slumping in her saddle or closing her eyes wearily.  
  
"Then how can your horse, Thalionfëa keep up?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Please, call her Artemis, she likes it better" the horse gave a soft snort, "But to answer your question, she has some Rohan blood in her, I bred her to be extremely fast and strong, but her dignity makes up for the other missing parts."  
  
"Sounds familiar." Legolas whispered and Gimli chuckled, though Raquel's ears picked it up.  
  
"If you were to say that to any other man, it would mean you were challenging me, so do it properly." she said to Legolas, "Though, I would love to see you fight, it would be amusing." she gave him a sideways look. "But altogether sad, it would hurt me up to know that you died young." he glared at her, but she continued. "Also, for me to teach you to use a sword, I ask you to return the favour."  
  
Legolas looked at her, quite startled, "What is it, O Lady? What dost thy heart desire?"  
  
She gave him a quick glance, looking back to the ground, "Teach me to ride without saddle or rein."  
  
"But, you know how to ride bareback." Legolas said, "The first night I met you, you mounted Artemis and rode bareback."  
  
"Yes, but I was not taught, only save a little, in bareback. And, they never taught me how to give verbal commands. You know how to do that, so, teach me."  
  
"Demanding and eager are we?" Legolas turned to her.  
  
"One can never know to much." she said calmly.  
  
"Yet one can ask politely for the opportunity to learn." he retorted, feeling proud of his own making of lore.  
  
"Yet, when you have a chance to learn, do not pass it up, even if it means taking chances and acting crude."  
  
He stopped and shook his head, "Fine you win, this time, I will remember what you say." he gave her a meaningful glance, "How do you come up with such things?"  
  
"It is a gift." she smiled childishly.  
  
"What are you two saying?" Gimli said, taking a cautious hand and tapping Legolas on the shoulder.  
  
"What did you say Gimli?" Raquel asked, not noticing that she spoke in Elvish.  
  
Gimli glared at her, "Speak in Common, it is very irritating to not be able to understand what you are saying."  
  
She sighed, "Sorry Gimli."  
  
At that, Aragorn stopped and dismounted, looking at the prints below the horse. He walked a ways, off the trail.  
  
"There is little to see." he said, looking very fatigued, "The horsemen's prints are covering and mixing any signs of orcs or hobbits."  
  
"Then let us go further and see if we can find anything there." Raquel said. Aragorn agreed, as did Gimli and Legolas.  
  
"Let us ride slower, we need to be aware of any signs of hobbits. The may have tried to get away." Aragorn rode off, Artemis following close behind. Raquel, despite her anxious mood, was comforted by the return of her old friend. Artemis bore her just like any other day in Rivendell, as though she had never left.  
  
The day was a dreary overcast as they hastened forward. Finally, at afternoon, they came to a smoldering pile of ashes. They dismounted and searched the ground, though Raquel did not search, her energy had been already used up, the sickness was starting to take control. They searched far and wide, turning over every leaf and kicking up every grain of sand, in hope of finding the hobbits.  
  
"There is nothing to find, we have come to the end of our journey. Just as the Fellowship failed, so have we." Gimli sat down on a fallen tree, his head in his hands. He gave up, both his body and spirit drained from his existence.  
  
"The hobbits own bones" he went on, "are in that glowing pile of orc filth, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, I know tonight we may not go on, we need light and I wish to treat Raquel with those leaves." Aragorn said. Raquel sat on the ground, her body leaning against a tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here, take this."  
  
Aragorn handed Raquel a piece of cloth that had been soaked in the water. She took it and placed it on her shoulder, feeling the sting surge through her body.  
  
Aragorn said to the others, "Start a fire if you would like, but cut no living wood! It is said that wood cut from the Fangorn Forest is perilous."  
  
Gimli grunted something and left to find some fuel for a fire. Legolas stood in the open, leaning forward, as though he were listening to some far off voices. Raquel sat and cleaned the wound, wincing as she did so. Gimli came back and lit a little fire, throwing on more kindlings until it grew. The four of them gathered around it and warmed themselves, shrouding their faces in darkness with their hoods.  
  
"Look!" Legolas pointed upwards, "The tree is happy with our fire." They looked, a happiness rising in Raquel as she watched the tree reach its boughs out to their fire. It may have been the night, fatigue, or the dancing of the flames that may have tricked their minds. After that, there was a length of silence.  
  
"Why did Celeborn warn us in not coming here?" Gimli asked.  
  
"There are fables that the wood is alive, somehow. It may be true, since the wood is so old, but what better than a wood Elf to know of this matter? Even you Raquel, surely you know Celeborn's mind." Aragorn looked at each of them.  
  
"You have traveled farther than I. Only in song did I hear of the Onodrim, or what the men call Ents. I know little of their existence." Legolas said, looking back up at the tree.  
  
"And what of you Raquel?"  
  
"You say I know Celeborn's mind, the Lord of the Galadrim, and you speak so lightly of him. Hardly," she scoffed "How do think he got the name Celeborn the Wise?" she lightened her tone, her voice becoming soft, "But I did hear tales of them, long ago. He would tell me, Gandalf would tell me of Treemen." she smiled, looking past everyone around her, "Yes, how silly a tale. Trees that can talk, eat, run, and do normal things like us. I deemed them to be hardly true."  
  
"Yet, did you believe them?" Gimli asked, intrigued in what she was saying.  
  
She gave a little laugh as she thought on her childhood, "Why, of course I believed them! Who would not?" she smiled broadly, "Gandalf told them, he tells the best tales in all the lands! I was a child and had a mind of one." she lowered her eyes, staring at the fire. Her eyes filled with a longing compassion, one the others had rarely seen on her face, "But, before he left each time, he would tell me a story, one of distant lands, of Men, Elves, and Dwarves living in peace and war. Various times at night, I would lye in bed, or be in the gardens dreaming and imagining myself on these adventures. Of me meeting the Ents." she turned her head away, "But my own adventure turned out to be quite different." She was silent after that. Everyone else looked away from her, either lost in thought or scared to talk.  
  
"Well, I think we should get some rest, we all need it." said Aragorn, "We will draw lots to see which of us shall watch tonight, though I humbly ask that you, Raquel, sleep. You are sick and weary, and rest is much needed."  
  
She did not argue, getting up wearily to find her pack. The others drew lots and Gimli ended up being the unfortunate one to stay awake.  
  
Aragorn moved to his pack to get his blanket when Legolas spoke in his thoughtful voice.  
  
"She longs for her home more and more each day." he said, watching Raquel as she slept soundly, not far off.  
  
"Yes, she would do anything to go back to them, I wonder why she stays." Aragorn said, glancing over to Raquel as he shifted through his things.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas spoke, "this has been plaguing my thought for a long while. How did she get the name Raquel? Gilwen is a beautiful name, as is Menelanna. Why does she go by Raquel?"  
  
Aragorn looked long at Raquel, "Raquel.I gave her that name long ago. I was but a child, though, she and I were inseparable for a long while. One day she came to me and asked me to give her a name from the race of Men. Her reasons she never mentioned, but I was so filled with compassion for her, I gave her the name Raquel." he shook his head, "Though, after that day, she asked many to call her Raquel, and almost instantly, her other name was forgotten. It was then that she told me about her royalty, in exchange that I tell her who I was. Elrond had hidden it from Raquel and Arwen, though I told her in secret. I was not surprised to hear of her lineage, she looks just as the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. She was like the older sister I never had."  
  
"She sounds like she was so happy." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, she was the gayest (ok guys, grow up if you're giggling!) and most innocent child the world had ever seen. A smile was always found on her fair face. Many pitied her, for the lose of her mother and no father, having to work as a slave. Though, she smiled at life, never sad."  
  
Legolas frowned, "How did she change then? Now she is cold and hard."  
  
"War. War hardened her." the frown on Aragorn's face deepened, "Death, smoke, blood of her people, none of this had she faced until Sauron came. She hated them, she hated the Orcs, goblins, anything that destroyed her life. But still, she stayed sweet. Many during this time looked to her to lighten the dark days. She pleased them with her always-smiling face. It was not until Elrond asked her to take up weaponry that she did it. And even then, she stayed the same, though she showed more amounts of." he went off, "I cannot find the word to describe it, she was stripped of her innocence."  
  
Legolas sat next to him listening anxiously, he was getting more information than he had ever imagined. Raquel, to him, had always been a mystery, hidden deep inside herself she seemed to lock away every feeling except that of hate.  
  
"So.?" Legolas asked, eager to hear more.  
  
"So she went on learning and fighting. As time quickened, she grew more irritated, replacing her smile with her look of kill, seeing bloodshed had robbed her of her innocent thinking. Sooner or later, she erased all traces of happiness, replacing it with cold anger. She locked her old self away within her mind, and even then, that may be lost to grief." Aragorn shook his head, feeling tears close, "She has never been the same."  
  
"She sounds." Legolas hesitated, not finding words, "like, she was a dream."  
  
"She was, men from all over proposed, though she denied them with a bittersweet smile, thanking them and saying she was waiting for a certain someone. Sometimes she said she was not worthy, a humble servant she was." he looked to Legolas, "But you still think her beautiful?"  
  
"More than anything else." he said, "I believe you when you say she was the most beautiful thing found, I would do anything to see her smile once again, to really smile and laugh."  
  
"Maybe someday you will, I pray she does, but we must be getting off to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." he nodded to Legolas and grabbed his blanket, making his way back to the Dwarf and Elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I cannot sleep." Raquel said, sitting up and wrapping her blanket around her shivering body tightly. Really, the pain in her arm had been unbearable until a few minutes ago, but she did not say that. Aragorn lay on one side of her, sleeping soundly, as did Legolas, on her opposite side.  
  
Gimli only nodded, running his finger around his blade thoughtfully, enjoying the Elven eyes watching the wilderness around them. He had felt uncomfortable near these woods. He heard a tree rustle, but thought nothing of it. The Elf beside him stared into the night, her eyes first peering dialated. She reached a trembling hand for Legolas, shaking him out of his sleep.  
  
"What is it?!" he asked in alarm, as he sat up, she shrunk away at his side. Aragorn awoke, startled by the sudden movement.  
  
At the edge of the firelight stood an old man, leaning on a staff, his cloak and hat covered all his features. Raquel hid herself behind Legolas, though she knew not why.  
  
Aragorn called out to the man, "What can we do for you, Father? Come, be warmed by our fire!" Raquel flinched. The man did not move, though Raquel felt his eyes fixed on her. She couldn't move, sweat appeared on her brow. He still did not move, and rAquel cringed even harder, gripping Legolas' shoulder. Aragorn strode forward, but the man disappeared.  
  
They searched the ground, but no traces were found of the man. Raquel did not stray far, she stayed near either of her companions. She heard the sound of retreating horses.  
  
"The horses!" Legolas cried.  
  
Raquel turned, "No, Artemis, where are you going? Come back!"  
  
Raquel ran to the place where the horses were last seen, falling to her knees and weeping.  
  
"She is gone!" she cried, "Why did she leave? We had just come back not even a day." she buried her face in her hands, morning the loss of her friend.  
  
"Stop Raquel, she will be back, stop crying. You are being childish." Aragorn said, no pity in his voice. He was frustrated with their bad luck, though he wished to take back he last comments. Raquel got up and walked to him, staring at him silently. He wanted her to speak, at least that would hint what her next move would be, though no word was uttered from her mouth.  
  
"Raquel." Aragorn said, though she cut him off.  
  
"Do not ever scold me like I am some kind of child." she looked at him angrily, "Just leave me be!" she pushed past him and ran away, though they were not sure which direction she chose.  
  
"We will have to continue on foot." Aragorn said, not looking at either Legolas or Gimli. Legolas stared at him in silent anger.  
  
Gimli only nodded and left the two. Neither of them made a move. Legolas never took his eyes off Aragorn. Aragorn looked toward the ground, somewhat abashed. They sat in that silent state for what seemed like days. Finally, one spoke.  
  
"Good job Aragorn, you helped her smile. I could not have done it any better." was all Legolas said, leaving in the direction Raquel had run. Aragorn turned.  
  
"Legolas, I meant no harm!" he said, close to tears. This whole journey had taken a toll on everyone, even one that was as high-strung as Aragorn.  
  
"Of course you did not, but you did. Does that make it right?" Legolas spoke over his shoulder not turning to Aragorn. "Someday we will all determine her heart, and maybe learn from it." he turned and disappeared as Aragorn watched, his sadness overwhelming him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raquel?"  
  
He saw nothing, though he could have sworn he heard a rustle near.  
  
"Of course," he thought, "she does not want me to find her." he lightened his step, moving on with as much speed as possible. He looked and listened, though could find no sign of the Elf.  
  
"Raquel where are you?!" he said, worried of what may become of her. He could not forget how she had responded to that old man. Finally, after some few minutes of searching he gave up, leaning against a tree.  
  
"You sit here as though you are not on a dangerous journey." Legolas awoke to felt a cold metal run along his jawbone, "Foolishness leads to folly."  
  
"Raquel, where have you been?!" he asked.  
  
"Right here. You speak with such confidence while I hold sword to you." she said, looking down on him.  
  
"You would not kill me, I told you that long ago." he moved his head and gently touched the sword. "You have been here the whole time? I looked for you everywhere though!"  
  
"You may not find me at will, though when needed I appear." she said. "Something troubles you, pray tell." she sat down across from him and looked on with much severity.  
  
"I am not exactly sure what troubles me." he said, picking up a leaf.  
  
"Was it the man?" Raquel asked.  
  
"Somewhat, yes."  
  
"Then you do know." She raised her brows slightly, "Are you lying to me, or do you just not want to tell me?"  
  
He sighed, laying the leaf back down, "No, it is more than just one thing that troubles me. The old man is one. I cannot remember them all."  
  
"Then tell me what you can remember." she waited patiently while he decided what to say.  
  
"Why were you so scared of that man, he did you no harm."  
  
It was now Raquel's turn to look confused in some way.  
  
"Yes, but, it was a strange feeling." she shook her head in confusion, "I cannot explain it, but he spoke to me. I have heard his voice before, many times, but I heard it recently."  
  
"When?" Legolas asked, not exactly getting what she meant.  
  
"Before we went into Moria, the voice spoke, it said something of us being scared." she said, again looking confused. "Either I said it out loud, or Gandalf heard it because he looked at me."  
  
"Strange." Legolas said, "Where have you heard the voice from before? Other than in your head, where else? Can you pick a person?"  
  
Raquel sat and thought, shivering from the slight breeze. "No, I only know I have heard it before."  
  
"What did the voice say to you this time?" he asked, trying his hardest to understand.  
  
"Nothing, it spoke nothing." she said.  
  
"Then how did it.?" Legolas said, utterly confused.  
  
"I am not sure!" she said, "When did this turn into questioning me?" she asked, "I thought we were talking about you!"  
  
"Never mind me." he said, jumping up and grabbing her. "Let us get back to camp, I would not like to meet this man out here." he dragged her to the camp, where Aragorn was on watch. Gimli lay on the ground, snoring contentedly. Aragorn got up and spoke a few soft words to Raquel. She nodded quickly, and turned to Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn wishes to talk to me. Can you watch camp while we are gone?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, go and talk." he smiled as she turned, happy for the two to work things out, they did not need to destroy what little love they had over such a small thing. He thought this, but was surprised when she stopped. She turned and gave him a little hug.  
  
"Thanks." she said, letting go and following Aragorn.  
  
"No problem." he said watching her and Aragorn disappear.  
  
Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü~Ü  
  
Hey everyone! hehe, how was it? Hope you like! more a comin soon! next chapter- The White Rider. Oooooo mysterious! lol! Thanx for the borders Elena and Isabella! I'll use one on the next chpater! ;-p, ok, not much else to say! I guess ill cya latta! by the way, how do u like the border? arent those smilies the best? Ü- awwww! ok, ill ho now, cyas!  
  
*~*~*GaBi*~*~*  
  
Leigha- o that stinks about Zephyr! too bad, give her my regards! Personally, I would kill them, not even bother with working it out, but, Raquel's different. She's not me, or anyone I know, but, I wish I were like her! lol, ill cya latta!  
  
star***- I hope u got to read chapter 12! I checked it, and it was fine, but it could be your computer, so try again if it still doesn't work. have a great day!  
  
Elena- yea, I am kinda glad to miss pe, the only prob is, we're starting volleyball, and I luv v-ball! so, ill have to heal quickly. anyways, Yummy! I luv chocolates, thankies! *gives her a big hug*. ur borders are good, ill use em, if u send em! thankies, cyas latta!  
  
Dani- Yea, it did slow down last chapter, but there was a lot of character setting up stuffs, so it does kinda slow down, but I hope u liked this one too! ill cyas latta!  
  
Isabella- ill keep the chapters comin, I promise! thanx, I hope that everyone enjoys reading it. I REALLY luv writing this and I enjoy hearing everyones comments, u guys really don't know how much I appreciate it! Raquel's awesome, a lot more than she seems to be. What I luv about her is she never gives up, she never settles for anything but the best, she can love, and that she's NOT perfect. I hate those stories with the perfect maidens-in-distress, and Legolas comes and saves the day. anywho, thanx for reviewin, ur great!  
  
Rhea- is my story really that long? I never really pay attention when I write, I try to set a standard of a minimum of 5-6 pages each chapter. That way, I get more done and satisfy all the ppls that read it, for a time at least. Well, I hoped u liked this chappie, cuz it luves u! lol, ill cya, have a peachy day! PS-thanx for the border too, look for it in the next chappie!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~* 


	31. Orcs Are Really Beautiful

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 31 ORCS ARE REALLY BEAUTIFUL  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
Thanks for the border Elena! *gives her lots of candy*  
  
ThEwHiTeRiDeRThEwHiTeRiDeRThEwHiTeRiDeRThEwHiTeRiDeRThEwHiTeRiDeRThEwHiTeRiD eRThEwHiTeRiDeR  
  
"What do you wish to speak of?"  
  
"Raquel, plainly, I wish to apologize for my harsh words." Aragorn spoke, "You have become and always have been such a dear friend, we do not need to fight now. It is the worst possible thing that we could do at this apparent moment. I am truly sorry."  
  
Raquel nodded, "I will admit, I was acting childish. At least, not my usual self."  
  
Aragorn shook his head at her, "But, you should show your feelings Raquel. Hiding them makes matters worse. Do not try to be a hero, even the most valiant of all Men may cry out."  
  
"But I need to be strong, the weak will always die. Eat or be eaten, kill or be killed, I must be strong, not only for myself, but for.everyone." she looked away so Aragorn could not read her face, then he would know her true thoughts.  
  
"You mean for Legolas."  
  
"Leave him out of this! He does not need me, just as I do not need him."  
  
"Why do you blind yourself?!" Aragorn cried out in frustration, "You do need him, just admit it! Hiding your feelings does nothing but confuse and frustrate yourself!"  
  
"I mean what I say." Raquel said plainly, almost coolly, her eyes hinting nothing. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Raquel, listen to me." Aragorn clasped her hands in his, "You were put on this earth for a reason, to save it. You will fight, and you will win. You were made to be strong, but that does not mean you cannot love. Everybody needs somebody. You and Legolas will play a part in all of this."  
  
Raquel said nothing, she only looked away. "I told you to leave him alone."  
  
"Stop Raquel, do not be so stubborn. You are fighting yourself."  
  
"Aragorn," Raquel spoke slowly, "you are telling me to let go of everything I have ever known! I cannot do that. It is not possible."  
  
"If you can handle a sword as skilled as any man, you can change." Aragorn said strongly.  
  
"That is not conceivable, I could never do any such thing."  
  
"You can do anything. You, Raquel, have proven everything in this world wrong. You can fight and ride, heal and kill, you can do anything your heart desires. If you try, you can do it!"  
  
"You sound like a Father."  
  
"Only because I care for you."  
  
"Show me the way then." Raquel said, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"You know the way."  
  
"You have changed." she smiled, amused at him.  
  
"No, you have." Aragorn's solemn face opposed her merry one.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" she said, sarcasm taking over her voice and face. She smiled widely at him.  
  
"You were different, you are changed. Back when you were a child."  
  
"I know not what you speak of, I am who I am." she said, anger slightly lit her voice. Her eyes blazed for a moment.  
  
"No, you were not so cold, so ruthless. You loved, you cared. Raquel, you were different!"  
  
"That is gone Aragorn, never again will I be so naïve." her face and tone matched his, "I was stripped of everything, my simplicity, my affection, my whole being."  
  
"No, you locked it away, deep inside yourself. You can be that again!" Aragorn shook her hands hard.  
  
"I do not want to change." Raquel said quietly. "How would I survive this world? What am I to do, drop my sword, this war?! I cannot do that! You are right, I was put on this ravaged world to do something, so I must do it. This is who I am."  
  
"You would be so much happier." Aragorn said. He smiled at the thought that he had finally won her over.  
  
She turned around swiftly, "How would you know? You have never felt what I have, seen what I have, heard what I have." she threw her hands in the air "You have never lived my life, I would like to see you do it. With that said, how can you fathom it?" She watched him, piercing his thoughts. He looked away.  
  
"Legolas could." he said quietly.  
  
"How many times must I tell you to leave him out of this!" She said angrily, "This is not about him!"  
  
"That is it Raquel, it is all about him! You just don't get it! You do not want to admit it, you are too scared!" he yelled in frustration. "You are scared of loving someone, that maybe, it will be your weakness, your downfall! You are scared to love."  
  
"You may be right, I may be scared to love, but I already do love. I love you, Master Pippin, Merry, Arwen, Katriel, Haldir, Celeborn, Galadriel, Gimli, and yes, I love Legolas, but I get it more than you do." She said calmly, her eyes still looking into him. He felt her searching him, looking into the depths of his heart. He shuddered and wished for her to stop. "I even loved Boromir when he disowned me, even then."  
  
"Then why do you deny it?"  
  
"I do not, you wish to rush me." She softened her glance and took a few steps toward him, "Let me do this Aragorn. I think I know what I am doing, rushing this will not help us." she reached out to him, "But, thank you for the care, I have much to think about."  
  
"So do I." Aragorn said, embracing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It is so very cold!"  
  
The Dwarf shivered, his very bones chilled. It was morning and they had eaten a small breakfast, sparing as much food as possible. The had decided that morning to look for signs of the old man or the hobbits. The light of the new dawn would help in the search.  
  
"O, how I wish to find at least one boot mark!" The Dwarf said.  
  
"Aye, to that I can agree." Raquel said.  
  
"But, it would be hard to leave a mark, for the grass here is long and springy." The other Elf said, running his hand over the top of the grass as he spoke.  
  
"Well, this should not confuse a Ranger." Gimli said looking back at Aragorn. Aragorn sat, inspecting the ground.  
  
"You are right Gimli, but I have some other matters to discuss." he moved to another spot bending low to the ground. "What of the horses? You said last night, Gimli, that they were probably scared away, but I do not think so. Did they sound like beasts in fear?"  
  
"No," Legolas said, "They did not sound fearful. I am not exactly sure what they sounded like."  
  
"What do you suppose Raquel? Could you hear Artemis?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, I heard her clearly. I cannot be sure, but I think she sounded rapturous." Raquel said. Though she was quite sure about the horse, she sounded uncertain. (Rapturous, big word, if you don't know what it means, look it up!)  
  
They nodded as she went on, "But if she was, what would cause this emotion?"  
  
"That's what scares me." Gimli said.  
  
"You hate not knowing what is going to happen, do you not?" Raquel said, slightly amused.  
  
"Yes, I hate not knowing who that old man is and I hate not knowing what got into those beasts!" Gimli said, pacing back and forth.  
  
Raquel just shook her head, looking over her shoulder. She felt that man still. She could only shudder and try to forget about it.  
  
"Well, we may not know until they return, if they return." Aragorn stopped after he got a sharp look from Raquel.  
  
"She will come back." she said, emphasizing 'will'.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Gimli asked, throwing his hands into the air, "This horse of yours is not tame!"  
  
"I would not doubt her, just like I would not doubt you Gimli." Raquel said curtly.  
  
There was a short moment of silence.  
  
"Come, dawn is coming upon us." Aragorn said, his voice seeming to be very loud amidst the others, "The hobbits may have hidden in the forest. I have a feeling that the Riders of Rohan did their work a little too well!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come quickly, look what I have found!"  
  
"A mallorn-leaf!" Raquel said, taking the leaf absentmindedly. She looked at it long, remembering the trees of Lothlórien.  
  
"And look, some cut cord!" Legolas picked up the ragged pieces that had once been a rope. "And here is the knife that must have cut them." He brushed away some leaves and dirt to reveal a knife.  
  
"They are alive!" Raquel said her mirth shining through her dirty face.  
  
"We do not know that for sure yet." Gimli said.  
  
"I do not care! This is a clue, they must be alive!" she said with glee.  
  
"This is obviously an Orc-blade, come here Raquel, you know more of these things than I do." Legolas motioned her over and handed her the weapon gingerly.  
  
"Yes, it is. You can always tell an Orc-blade by its hilt. Look at the queer carvings!" She spun it in her hand, throwing it on the ground where it got stuck. It stuck out of the ground as Raquel bent over it, her abominate face showing all her detest.  
  
"Good, leave it there." Gimli said, his face equal to hers, "It makes me sick to think a thing as foul as Orc touched that blade."  
  
"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my good Dwarf, Orcs are actually beautiful creatures, you have forgotten one thing." Raquel smiled at him.  
  
"Raquel, are you ill?" Gimli asked, but Aragorn sensed her thoughts.  
  
"I think what she is trying to say is that Orcs were sprung from Elves, so in essence, they are really beautiful creatures."  
  
Gimli shuddered, "Pardon me for saying, but I still do not like the repulsive things."  
  
"Whatever you say!" Raquel sang, taking the blade out of the ground and putting it in her quiver.  
  
"Good idea, that may help us later." Aragorn said to Raquel. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well, here yet is another riddle." Legolas muttered.  
  
"Yes, one that I should like to solve." Gimli also muttered, deep in his own thoughts.  
  
"I may have an answer to this, but let us go to Fangorn, we do not have the time to sit around and wonder!" Aragorn set off in the direction of the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I do not like this." Gimli said, shrinking away behind the two Elves.  
  
"It does not feel evil. Whatever the tales may say." Legolas said, walking up to the wood, touching it timidly.  
  
"No, it is, amazing." Raquel let out a soft chuckle, "It reminds me of home." she turned to the Dwarf, "Are you scared of Lothlórien the Fair?"  
  
"No, of course not, but this is different, Celeborn warned us to be wary of this wood!" Gimli said.  
  
"I would usually agree with Celeborn," Raquel said, she shrugged, "but now, I feel as though I have been here before."  
  
"This wood is angered, it has suffered much pain and sorrow, feel it Raquel!" Legolas beckoned her over. She touched the wood also, a sudden flow of emotions filled her, moving through her body. It shocked her, yet she did not want to remove her hand.  
  
"Do you feel it?" Legolas asked, standing beside her.  
  
"Yes." She said, almost in a trance. He laid a hand on her arm, waking her up abruptly.  
  
"The air is stuffy." Gimli complained.  
  
"It is old" the Elf said, "So old that I almost feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children."  
  
"Ahem!" Raquel cleared her throat, staring hard at Legolas. She crossed her arms, glaring at him, "Who are you calling young?"  
  
"With the exception of Lady Raquel, of course." Legolas said, emphasizing her title. He mocked bowed. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyways!" Aragorn said, taking his turn to roll his eyes, "We need to set out."  
  
"You two comfort me" Gimli said, "But, please, keep your bow bent and sword in hand! I would hate to meet an old man in these woods!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The marks are good, though they appear to be rather old."  
  
"How old, about?" Aragorn stayed at his spot by the bank.  
  
"Two days from my reckoning." Raquel said, reaching down and touching the mud gingerly.  
  
"Two days?!" Gimli said, looking warily at the trees, "We do not have the provisions to pursue them in the forest. I do not like these woods! They do give me such a fright."  
  
"I like them." Raquel said, looking up fondly at the trees, "They have so much life in them, old memories...They make me wish I could have lived here in days of old, but, that is none of my concern at this particular moment."  
  
"Yes, back in the days of peace." Legolas said whimsically, looking up to the trees.  
  
"Come, I see nothing else, so lets." he stopped as he saw the Elves, their eyes cast upwards. He raised his brows in slight mirth "Gimli, welcome to the world of Elves. Anything may amuse them."  
  
"Thank you, but I wish not for a welcome, though I will kindly except an invitation out of this horrid wood!" he said, moving closer to the man.  
  
"That I can give you, but not at this exact instant." he turned to Raquel, "Raquel, Legolas, come!"  
  
They both looked at him, "Did you hear something, Legolas?" she asked in a witty voice.  
  
"No, must have only been the trees talking." he said, looking past the Man and Dwarf.  
  
Aragorn crossed his arms, "Please, we do not have time for games!", though he received a sharp look from Legolas.  
  
"We" he said, emphasizing 'we' as he looked over to Raquel, "are just having a bit of fun."  
  
"Yes, I love playing with your mind, Estel, it is so easy to manipulate!" Raquel said, walking past him.  
  
Legolas looked over to Aragorn. Aragorn perceived his thoughts completely. Raquel is in a good mood, or at least as good as possible, so lets leave her that way. Let her have a little fun. She needs it, we all need it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's go up there, we might get a better view!"  
  
Gimli pointed to a rock wall with steep steps that lead to a shelf. The sun gleamed through the leaves and fell, dancing, upon the Pursuers faces. They welcomed it gladly, moving out of the forest and toward the shelf.  
  
"Good idea Gimli" Aragorn said, peering at the stone, "I need the fresh air."  
  
They moved up, Gimli first followed by Legolas and Raquel. Aragorn came last, scanning the steps for anything unusual.  
  
"The hobbits must have been up here, I am almost sure of it." Raquel smiled at this news, "But, there are some very strange marks."  
  
Raquel's brows knitted together, "Show me."  
  
"Here." Aragorn turned and pointed to a spot on the ground. "What do you think it is?"  
  
As they talked, the Dwarf and other Elf dropped their packs, sitting down with a sigh.  
  
"Tracking hobbits is a very tiring job." Gimli said wearily.  
  
"Indeed." Legolas said, peering into the trees.  
  
"What is it?" Gimli asked, looking suspiciously at the woods, "You look queer."  
  
"In the trees, look, he is passing from tree to tree. Raquel!" he lowered his voice.  
  
"Legolas, not right now." she said vaguely, still deep in conversion with Aragorn.  
  
"Raquel!" this time, his voice was more urgent, jerking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What is wrong?!" she asked, a little perturbation overshadowing her voice.  
  
"Lower your voice and look, there in the trees!" she leaned down next to him, looking in the direction he pointed in.  
  
"What is it?!" Gimli asked, "I do not have elf eyes!"  
  
"Look closely!" Raquel said.  
  
Gimli strained to see, "I see now! It's the old man! I told you he would come back!" he jumped up. "Legolas, bend your bow! Raquel, grab your sword!"  
  
"Wait! Drop your weapons!" Aragorn said  
  
They all fell to silence as the old man came closer.  
  
"It is Saruman!" Gimli said. "Hurry Legolas!"  
  
Legolas took his bow, bending it slowly, as though some other will was against the action. Raquel reached over to him calmly, letting her hand fall over his.  
  
"Relax Legolas, watch and wait." she said, looking at him intently. He dropped the bow, as though it's weight was unbearable.  
  
"Wait, Gimli, be patient." Aragorn murmured.  
  
Gimli muttered something inaudible, but did not say another word.  
  
The old man quickened and came to the foot of the rock wall. He climbed up it steadily. They could not determine his face, for he was hooded, though he was clothed in grey rags. He wore a wide-brimmed hat. The others took their footing, watching him silently. He looked up and a shock went through her.  
  
"I know this man." she said to Legolas.  
  
"Is it him, the voice?" Legolas asked, turning to her slowly.  
  
"I am not sure." she said.  
  
He made it halfway up when he stopped, "I wish to speak with you, may I come up, or should you come down?" When no answer came he continued his climb.  
  
"Now, shoot!" Gimli said, though, again, the bow fell from the Elf's grip.  
  
"Did I not say I wished to speak? Put the bow away, Master Elf!" The man said, making it to the top. "And my dear Dwarf, pray take your hand away from your axe-haft!"  
  
He sprang toward them, a glint of white showing under his garments.  
  
"A Man, Dwarf, two Elves including a Lady! What a strange company. What are you doing in these parts?"  
  
"What is your name, whom do you serve?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
"My name?!" The old man scoffed, "You have heard it before, most likely." he turned, "Come let us talk."  
  
He sat down on a pile of rocks. Aragorn drew his sword, Gimli his axe. Legolas picked up his bow. Raquel drew no sword, nor bent bow. The man threw back his grey rags to reveal his white garments beneath all the filthy grey.  
  
"Saruman!" Gimli said, "Where have you hidden our friends?! Speak or I will make a dint in your hat that even a wizard will find hard to deal with!"  
  
The old man was much to quick for him. He leaped up to a rock and seemed to grow. Legolas put an arrow to his bow.  
  
"Wait. Legolas do not!" Raquel turned to him but was to slow. With a great shout he watched the arrow soar into the air. It vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Gandalf!" Raquel threw herself at his feet, "You are back!" she shook from the force of the tears.  
  
"Gandalf?" the man asked, "Lady, who are you?" he looked down on her in confusion, yet he felt a bit of pity for her.  
  
"It is me, Raquel. Do you really not remember? Are you fooling me?" she asked, lifting her head up to him.  
  
"No, I know no one named Raquel."  
  
"But you must."  
  
"No, I do not, though you remind me of a person I knew back in the day. She was such a sweet child."  
  
"Was her name Ithildin?" Raquel asked, her eyes growing anxious, "Sweet Ithildin. The secret daughter of Elrond and future ruler of the wood of Lothlórien. Is this she? She knows how to handle a sword and ride a horse. Could this be her?"  
  
"I."  
  
"What was her full name?"  
  
"Gilwen.Menel." he concentrated on her.  
  
"anna. Her full name is Gilwen Menelanna, but she had another name, do you remember that one?" Raquel looked at him with sanguine eyes. "You must remember! You cannot forget me." when her stared at her blankly, she looked away, starting in a low voice.  
  
Little dreamer. Once so full of life. Forgotten maiden. Cold with strife. With sword and bow, no match there was. Ravaged yet still adored. Strong when you were weak. Until you were broken. You follow the night. Can't stand the light. When will you begin to live again? One day you'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. What more could my love do for you? When will woe be through with you? Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends. One day you'll fly away. Fly away.  
  
He stared at her, "Raquel? It is you! Oh, dear Ithildin, you are alive!" he caught her in his arms. "Sweet, sweet child. My little dreamer. How could I forget?" he whispered.  
  
"Gandalf." she said, her tears becoming little rivers.  
  
"Gandalf. Yes, that was the old name. I was Gandalf." The others looked on, watching the two embrace each other.  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn came to the him, "What blinded my sight?! You have come to us in the time of desperate need!" he embraced the man as Raquel sat beside Gandalf, looking as a child whose father had just returned from a long departure. Her eyes gleamed. Gandalf slipped on his grey rags.  
  
"Gimli." he said, the Dwarf looked up at him.  
  
"Gandalf! It is you, but you are all dressed in white!" he laughed.  
  
Yes, I am white now. Indeed one may say I am Saruman." Gandalf said, "Or at least, as Saruman should have been. But, come, tell me of yourselves! I have forgotten much, and remembered much that I had forgotten. What has happened?"  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) -Thanx for the border Rhea!  
  
Hiyas! ^_^ Sorry for the delay! I've had a lot of stuff goin on, so I couldn't exactly write, but it's finished! (for better or for worse!) Hope you liked it. That little song Raquel sang was partly taken from the song One Day I'll Fly Away from Moulin Rouge. (very good movie, watch it if you haven't already!) Yes, Gandalf is back! Yay! next chappie should be about them doin stuff, im not exactly sure yet. Anywho, hope you enjoyed! I'll cya latta!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~*  
  
PS- I'd like to give a shoutout to Teg and Dorene and congratulate them on the birth of Gracie Elizabeth and to Kelly on her engagement! Good luck guys!  
  
Now, onto the reviews-  
  
dani- strange and foreboding? I like that! hehe, nothin bad really happened, but I got u thinkin, which is good. Yes, Aragorn and Raquel did have an interesting talk, u tell me if u think its for the best. Well, anywho, thanks for reading! Have a great day!  
  
Elena- thanx for the border! Tracks ok, but I luv v-ball, it's the best! anywho, yea, have fun with ur cat. O_o hope it doesn't scratch to deep. lol, ill cya latta! asta luego!  
  
Yumeko- Thanks. This story is called a 3rd person limited. It's when the narrator of the story tells the story about everyone, but centers on the feelings and thoughts of the protagonist (which is Raquel). So, I really centered this story around everyone, but Raquel is really the main character. I'm glad u like it tho. Thanx for reviewn!  
  
Isabella- I'm glad u like the daystar. hope u enjoyed this chappie. and yes, lego and raquel luv u *lego gives isabella a big kiss* hehe, that should knock u out for a bit, sweet dreams! lol, thanx for reviewn again, mucho gracias!  
  
The Shawdow- I'm sorry you think that this is a mary-sue. It's kinda sad. Now, (in essence) almost all Legolas romances are labeled Mary-Sues! I mean, look, they didn't "fall I love" until Lothlórien,a nd even then, they haven't even kissed! From what I know, Mary-Sues are like the female character and Legolas falling in love at first sight and can't leave each other. If you want to read a real Mary-Sue, go to the Barrowdowns and read "The Tale of Aralaithiel - The Other Daughter of Elrond". That's a real Mary-Sue. And, I'm not exactly sure what you mean by "Raquel"? but that's the Spanish translation of Rachel. Anywho, hope u at least read this and if not, have a great day anyways!  
  
*~*~*GaBi*~*~* 


	32. The Treason of Isengard

THE DAYSTAR BY: GABRIELLA THE FAIR Chapter 32 THE TREASON OF ISENGARD  
  
"What was she like, how would you explain her?" With a faraway smile, he looked up to the sky and answered, "She was the Daystar, lighting up the day during our darkest hour, warming the earth with her love." "She is as clear as the moon, as fair as the sun, and as glorious as an army under one banner"  
  
To most she was a loving friend, her fairness lighting up the world, no matter what the weather. To some a companion, and one a lover and dream. Yet, many feared her dignity in her footsteps, power in her stride, and authority in her eyes. This is her story.  
  
Thankies and kudos to Isilme` Rayune or Kitty Kat Blanc or wateva ya wanna be called for the border. Gracias!  
  
/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~\  
  
"So, what do you wish to hear first?"  
  
"Everything! I want to know everything from the bridge to now." Gandalf said. The others looked at Aragorn and elected him as their speaker.  
  
"Well." Aragorn said as he tried to find the right words, "First I ask that you give us news of the hobbits. Did you find them?"  
  
"No, I had no such luck as to that, Emyn Muil was covered in darkness and I did not know of their captivity until the eagle told me."  
  
"The eagle!" Legolas said, "Three days ago I saw an eagle, high above Emyn Muil. What was he doing?"  
  
"That was Gwaihir the Windlord. He rescued me from Orthanc." Gandalf recalled the memory and paused for a moment, "I sent him ahead of me so that he may gather tidings of the river. His sight is sharp, though he cannot see everything that passes on this earth. Some I have seen myself. What I do know is that the Ring has passed out of our reach; there is nothing more that we can do for Frodo. The enemy very nearly found the Ring, but that was kept from happening. Part of that was my own doing. I sat in a high place and fought with the Black Tower, using the last of my energy. With that he left, yet, Alas! I was so very weary, so weak. I walked long in thought, fighting the darkness."  
  
"So, you were there?" Raquel said as she stared at him with a look of utter astonishment, "You were there and did not help us or even let us know of your presence?!" she jumped up and glared at him.  
  
"No, calm down child! Sit down for heaven's sake!" he said while he chuckled, "I did not say I was there, I said I sat in a high place."  
  
"Oh." she sat down and felt slightly stupid.  
  
"So, you do know about Frodo. How is he?" Gimli said.  
  
"I do not know. All I know is that he was saved from a great risk, but much still lies before him. He resolved to go to Mordor alone."  
  
"Alone?" Legolas asked, "We think Sam may have gone with him."  
  
"Oh, really?!" the wizard said with a smile on his lips, "That does not surprise me! This is news to me and you lighten my heart with it. Come, sit by me and tell me of your journey now."  
  
They sat at his feet and Aragorn once again selected himself to speak for the others. He spoke and told everything from the bridge to now, leaving out nothing known to him. Everything, but Raquel and Legolas. Gandalf sat on the rock and he closed his eyes as he concentrated. His hands were laying upon his knees and he made no movement nor spoke any words. He only began to move again when Aragorn got to the part of Boromir's death. He heaved a great sigh, scaring them all as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Alas! Aragorn, you do not speak your full mind to me." he looked to the Elves, "Much more has happened since our last meeting. There may come a time to test its meaning." there was a relative amount of silence amongst them all. Gandalf spoke again, "Raquel, bring me that treasure that Boromir entrusted to you."  
  
Raquel reached into a pocket and pulled it the tree and handed it to him. Gandalf took it and ran a finger over it. The line he traced turned white and contrasted greatly with the greenish-blue hue of the tree.  
  
"How did you do that?" Raquel asked, watching as he drew another line. It turned white again.  
  
He handed it back to her, "Here, you try."  
  
"Try what?" she asked as she took the gem back.  
  
"Do just as I did. Run your finger along it." he instructed.  
  
She did as she was told, amazed that a silver line appeared as she traced, overlapping part of the wizard's own lines.  
  
"What is this thing?" she questioned and her eyes lit up at the next thought "Is it magical?"  
  
"No, nothing of the sort. It is just a stone that reveals the mind." Gandalf said.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you say I can read their thoughts?" Raquel made a face, "I am not sure I would want to do that."  
  
"No, it reveals the character, the." he paused, "emotions of someone, you might put it that way."  
  
"Really." she looked as the lines began to fade, "So what does silver mean?"  
  
"It doesn't mean a thing." Gandalf said briefly.  
  
"But." Raquel smiled and shook her head, "I am very confused."  
  
"You will learn to understand it eventually." Gandalf turned to Aragorn. "So, did you say that Boromir was slaughtered by the hands of the Orcs?"  
  
"Yes, by the Orcs of Isengard." Aragorn said sadly.  
  
"Poor Boromir! Such an honourable man he was." Gandalf shook his head, pity and distress deepened in his face, "Galadriel told me he was in peril, but I did not comprehend this as her meaning. At least he escaped in the end. It was not in unfruitful that the young hobbits had come with us, if only it be for Boromir's sake. They have an even incomparable role in this quest. They came to the Fangorn Forest, and their arrival was as little stones that fall to cause the avalanche. Saruman is the only one to blame when the dam breaks!" his eyes blazed slightly.  
  
"There is still one thing the same about you Gandalf." Aragorn smiled, "You still speak in riddles."  
  
"Do I?!" he said, looking to Raquel. She nodded, laughing. "I was just talking aloud to myself." he laughed and it sounded sweet to their ears.  
  
"Well, can you speak more clearly so that I may understand your mind?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Well, then," said Gandalf, "where shall I begin? Here is what I know, in brief. The Enemy has known for a very long time of the Ring and of the hobbit that bears it. Though, he knows not that the hobbit be Frodo, only that it is a hobbit of some kind. He now knows the number of our Company that set out from Rivendell and the kind of each of us. He knows not each of us clearly, only one." he looked at Raquel, she held Nimnármîr "And he searches for you far, never let him know." Gandalf closed his eyes, "He almost found you at Amon Hen, when you used its power," he looked down at the necklace she held in her hand "though I also protected you as I did Frodo."  
  
"I will use it with more caution next time" she felt it as it hummed softly, "I will not let him win. Thank you."  
  
"Yes, as I was saying," Gandalf continued, "Though he may know who we are, he did not perceive our purpose. Just as he doesn't know that Frodo carries the Ring, he did not know what we were doing. He was somewhat puzzled, yet interested I'm sure. We were such a sight, Men, Elves, Dwarves, and even a Lady!" he chuckled, "Who wouldn't be? He is especially puzzled about you Raquel, with your necklace and coming with the Company, but he will soon find out why." Raquel smiled wickedly, letting her hand drop down to Sunstone. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas looked at her and felt slightly frightened. She looked perfectly unrelenting.  
  
"If you use that anger and power in the right way, you could make even Sauron quake." Gandalf smiled and winked at her. She smiled again and removed one of her knives from it's sheath and busied herself with inspecting the blade.  
  
"I will continue, Raquel, are you still listening?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, well, from what I know, he thinks we shall all go to Minas Tirith, for that is what he himself would have done in our place. And, to him, this would have been a mighty defeat against his power. He is in fear, he is very intimidated by the thought that one might appear and conquer him, taking his place in Mordor."  
  
Raquel looked up, "A fearful enemy is one that is already defeated."  
  
"Right," Gandalf's eyes lit up, "That is exactly what is happening. He is becoming more anxious by the minute. He is preparing for full war. He does not realize the thought of us wanting to cast him down and have no one take his spot has never occurred in his thoughts. That we should try to destroy the ring has not even entered his darkest dreams. He believes he has no time to waste, so he is striking as hard as possible. Wise fool!" Gandalf shook his head, "If he had used all his power to guard Mordor, he would have easily seized the Ring and the one who bears it. Even if he bent all his thought on the hunting of the Ring, he would have found it effortlessly. But, now his eye is fixed on Minas Tirith. Very soon now we will hear the first rumble from the tempest that is to come!"  
  
Gandalf stopped and let the others fully contemplate what he was saying. He then continued, "He already knows the messengers he sent to hinder the Company have failed. They have not found the Ring. Neither have they brought any hobbits back to their master. If they had, it may have been a fatal blow against us."  
  
"Say no more," Gimli said, "I hate to imagine the trail those little courageous souls would have to carry out in the Dark Tower."  
  
"Yes, well let us hope that will not happen. Remember, the Enemy has failed so far. Thanks to Saruman."  
  
"Saruman?" Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, he has proved to do more good than bad for this Company." Gandalf said.  
  
"So Saruman is not a traitor." Gimli said, "Is that what you are trying to say?"  
  
"No, he is doubly our enemy at the moment. Nothing seems more grievous than the treason of Isengard. There is a Union now between the Two Towers, Orthanc, and Barad-dûr." Raquel shivered as an image passed through her mind. It was one of a dark tower, surrounded by lava and fire. "Because of this, Saruman wants to capture the Ring himself."  
  
"Gandalf, how do you know all of this?" Raquel asked and absentmindedly replaced the knife in its sheath.  
  
"From many long years of knowing Saruman. I know his mind. I looked into it earlier and I see his doubt. He is scared. As is Sauron."  
  
"Why, what else does the Dark Lord have to fear?" Aragorn asked as he shocked the others. Before this, he had been very quiet.  
  
"He knows of the hobbits being carried off to Isengard and that his own servants are letting Saruman take what he thinks should be his. He now fears that Saruman may turn on him, or worse yet, take the Ring and overrule him. With that he also has Minas Tirith to fear."  
  
"What a pity that our friends lie always in between." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, but the victor will emerge stronger and without doubt. Saruman cannot make war with Mordor unless first he should obtain the Ring." Gandalf said, "That will never happen now. Saruman does not yet fully know his peril. He was too impatient to wait for his messengers, so he went ahead and spied out on the spot where the Riders and burned everything. Yet, there was doubt in his mind as he looked on. He did not know if the Orcs had brought back hobbits or not. Nor does he know about the quarrel between his Orcs or the Winged Messenger."  
  
"The Winged Messenger!" Legolas cried, "Raquel and I shot at it with the bows of the Galadrim above Sarn Gebir. We fell him, but he filled us with such a cold fear. He called to Raquel, what new terror is this?"  
  
"Is this true?!" Gandalf asked as he turned suddenly to Raquel, "Did he call to you?"  
  
"Yes." she said as she recalled the night.  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"That I did not fear him." she said.  
  
"That's the girl I remember!" Gandalf laughed, "Only Ithildin would say such a foolish thing, and with so much courage!" he shook his head, "You always seem to amaze me, every single day." he turned back to the others.  
  
"The only dilemma with this creature, Legolas, is that you only killed his steed. It is only one of the Nine, except he was given a new mount, this time it turned out to be a bird. Saruman knows not of the new Nazgûl, for they have not been allowed to cross the river Isen yet. Even if they did, I am not sure he would care. His mind is ever upon the Ring. Was it present during the battle? What would happen if Théoden, King of the Mark, should come to know of it's power?" he shook his head, "He has also forgotten about Treebeard."  
  
"Treebeard?!" Raquel smiled, "Alas! I know of the name, yet I have drawn a blank to its meaning."  
  
"Yet again you have lost me." said Aragorn, "This Treebeard you speak of is not known to me. And I have speculated part of Saruman's sedition  
  
"Wait, before you speak any more, I need to know something!" Gimli jumped in.  
  
"Yes?" Gandalf turned to him as did the others.  
  
"Was it you that came to us last night? Or maybe, perhaps, it may have been Saruman." Gimli leaned forward anxiously.  
  
"Well, it was not I that you saw." Gandalf's brow came together, "I assume it was Saruman. Evidently, we look very much alike now."  
  
"It is good then, for I did not like the feeling I got from that old man, rather I should say, Saruman if it was him."  
  
"Wait! It had to be Saruman!" Raquel said.  
  
"How do you know?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Think of it, you said he went ahead and spied out the spot where the Riders had burned everything, right Gandalf?" Raquel looked to him.  
  
"Well, yes. Yes I did." Gandalf looked to her curiously.  
  
"Well, that is where we were last night! He came to us, saw us, and fled." Raquel waited as the others nodded in understanding, "You said you saw doubt in his mind, well, he obviously was doubting something when he saw us, for he ran away at the first movement of Aragorn." The others murmured their approval of her supposition.  
  
"That makes sense." Gimli said.  
  
"Entirely." Gandalf nodded, "That answers many questions. I am just glad that I am not mistaken in every aspect. Maybe someday you all will be fortunate enough to see us together and then distinguish the difference."  
  
"But the hobbits!" Legolas cried, "Tell us where they are! We have come far to find them. The suspense is killing me, tell me where they are!"  
  
Gandalf gave a little laugh, "Killing you?! Well, since it is killing you, they are safe and sound with Treebeard and the Ents."  
  
"The Ents!" exclaimed Aragorn, "So there are such things that still live in this dark age? The legends are true of the giant trees that live deep in the forest. I thought there were jut but a memory of the old days, a legend passed down by the Rohan."  
  
"A legend!" Legolas shook his head, "Nay that is where you are wrong! Every Elf in Wilderland sings of the Onodrim and their long sorrow." A smile crept onto his face, "Even among us they are only a memory, if there is such a thing. I should feel young again if I was to meet one of the Onodrim!" he stopped with uncertainty, "But Treebeard: that is only a translation of Fangorn in Common Speech, right?"  
  
"Yes." Raquel said, "Fangorn, Treebeard, it is the same thing."  
  
"It?" Legolas said, "I doubt that, Gandalf, you speak as though this Treebeard is a person. Who is Treebeard?"  
  
"This cannot be happening." Raquel looked to Gandalf, "Everything you ever told me.no, this cannot be!" Raquel laughed despite the weird looks she got from Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. "He's real then?"  
  
"Yes." Gandalf smiled.  
  
"Everything? Everything you have told me about him is true?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Oh my word." Raquel laughed, "I cannot believe it!" she regained herself, only letting a smile remain on her face. She just shook her head as she drew Sunstone and occupied herself with the sword.  
  
"Are you well?" Gimli asked slowly, scared at this new side of Raquel.  
  
"I am fine." Raquel just sat and shook her head. "You are a very sneaky wizard, you know that, right Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, I know that, but to answer Legolas' question," Gandalf said, "he is Fangorn. Treebeard is the guardian of the forest. It is a long tale, but he is the oldest living thing under the Sun. I hope indeed that both you and Raquel should meet him, Legolas. He came to this very spot not long ago and found Merry and Pippin. I saw him about four days ago, running in the woods. I think he may have seen me, but we both did not call, for both of us were burdened with heavy thoughts."  
  
"Well, he may have thought you to be Saruman as we did." said Gimli "Fangorn seems very dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous!" Gandalf cried, "Open your eyes, Gimli son of Glóin! You are surrounded by dangers! I am very dangerous, more than you can imagine. And so is Aragorn, and Legolas, even Raquel. They may not look it, but they are each perilous in their own ways." He looked at each, seeming to sink into their thoughts, "Even you are dangerous Gimli! Fangorn is terrifying in his own ways, but kindly and wise. Even so, the Ents are going to awaken and find that they are strong. They are going to punish Isengard and it's axes."  
  
"What?" Raquel looked up, "You are speaking in riddles again!"  
  
"What are they going to do?" Legolas asked in quiet astonishment.  
  
"I am not sure," Gandalf spoke, "but I know what ever they do will be a surprise to them also."  
  
"The morning is almost gone." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, we must leave!" Gandalf looked up at the others, "Remember, I have only spoken words of hope, do not rely on these. War is upon this whole world, a war which depends upon the use on one Ring. It scares me to think of this as the deciding factor of everything, yet it is only the truth. Much may be destroyed and all together lost. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the White, but Black is mightier still."  
  
He rose and shaded his eyes with his hand, "It has gone beyond our reach. That is yet further hope that we have, we can now not be tempted by the Ring." He turned and faced the others, "Come Aragorn, Son of Arathorn! You must now seek Théoden in his kingdom. You are needed there. There is war upon Rohan, and much goes ill with Théoden."  
  
"Then we are not to see the hobbits again?" Raquel said. "Was our search that unsuccessful?"  
  
"Have patience!" Gandalf said, "Go where you must and hope. I shall go there also."  
  
"That is a very long way for someone to walk." Gimli mumbled.  
  
"This is will say to you Gandalf," Aragorn stood and met him eye to eye "you are our captain and our banner. The Dark Lord has Nine. But we have One, mightier than they are: The White Rider. He has passed through fire and the abyss, and they shall fear him. We will go where he leads!"  
  
"Yes, we will follow you to unknown perils." Raquel said, "They were wrong Gandalf, you did not lead us into the net of Moria carelessly."  
  
"Yes, all is well." Legolas said, "Yet, Gandalf, please tell us how you fared with the darkness of Moria. It would ease my heart to know."  
  
"Yes!" Gimli said, "How did you defeat the Balrog?"  
  
"Do not name him!" Gandalf cried, pain crossing through him. "There is not time to tell it. Even if there were a year's time I would not tell you everything." He moved away, "There is not time, I wish not to speak of it."  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
"Gandalf." Raquel looked at him, "I am sorry."  
  
He nodded, "There was nothing you could have done, Ithildin, or any of you. That was my fate, and I wish to forget it momentarily. Maybe another day." They all nodded. "But I will tell you this, I came to Lothlórien. I stayed there and found healing and was clothed in white. Counsel I was given and counsel I gave. I was bidden to send these words to each. First, to Aragorn:"  
  
Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar? Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar? Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth, And the Grey Company ride form North. But dark is the path appointed for thee: The Dead watch the read that leads to the Sea.  
  
And to Legolas she says this:  
  
Legolas Greenleaf long under the tree In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, Then thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.  
  
Gandalf fell quiet and shut his eyes painfully. "I am sorry for these words."  
  
"Then she sends me no message for me or Raquel? Does she not wish to give guidance to her own flesh and blood?"  
  
"No, she has sent word." Raquel said, "Though, she wishes only for I to hear." Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Why would you want word from her, for dark are the words." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"That is no comfort." Gimli muttered.  
  
"What then?!" Legolas cried. "Do you wish for her to speak openly of your death?"  
  
"Yes, if she had nothing else to say."  
  
"Wait, my pardon Gimli, she did send word for thee!" Gandalf opened his eyes.  
  
To Gimli, Son of Glóin:  
  
Give this Lady's greeting. Lockbearer, wherever thou goest my thoughts are with thee. But have a care to lay thine axe to the right tree!  
  
"I am truly grateful for these words, thank you Gandalf." The Dwarf started to chatter on in his own tongue, "Come now that we have heard the words from of which is fairest, let us go and fight!" he grabbed his axe and jumped up with new strength.  
  
"Yes, Gimli is right, the morning has passed and we need to hasten on." Gandalf got up, "Come, follow me!" he wrapped his cloak around him and started to descend down the steep steps.  
  
"Here, child, carry this for me." Gandalf handed Raquel his staff, "It is burdening me." Raquel took it and watched as the old wizard quickened his pace. After they had ended their descent down the stairs they made their way to the forest. They spoke no words until they reached the bank of the Entwash. The horses had not returned.  
  
"It will be a long and weary walk without the horses." Legolas said.  
  
"I shall not walk, time is much to short." Gandalf said, "Raquel, try calling Artemis."  
  
"But Gandalf."  
  
"Don't argue child!" he said while he shook his head, "Must you always have a reason?"  
  
Raquel didn't answer and whistled and Gandalf joined her. He whistled long and sharp, stopping and making Raquel want to cover her ears.  
  
"Ouch!" she covered her ear, "Gandalf that hurt!"  
  
They sat for awhile and waited in wonder. Soon, they heard the sound of hoofs on the grass. At first, it was barely perceivable, but it steadily grew as they drew closer.  
  
"There is more than one horse." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, we would be too much for one horse to carry.  
  
"There are four!" Legolas announced, "There is Hasufel, and behind him is my friend Arod." he paused, "Is that Artemis Raquel?"  
  
She gazed across the plain as he did, "Yes, she is striding in front of the others, yet next to one. A very great horse like one I have never seen before."  
  
"That is Shadowfax. He is the chief of the Mearas, the lords of horses. Even Théoden, King of Rohan, has never seen one so fine. Does he not shine like a silver streak across the plain?"  
  
"He is beautiful." Raquel whispered as he drew near. She was captivated by his very presence.  
  
"He is coming for me: the horse of the White Rider. We will go into battle together."  
  
As Gandalf spoke the horses came up the slope to meet them. Shadowfax appeared, leaving the others far behind. Artemis struggled to keep up with the great horse, though ended up falling behind. As they neared, both whinnied. They came stampeding to the others and Shadowfax reached Gandalf as Artemis came into sight.  
  
"It is a long way from Rivendell, my friend. But you are wise and swift in your ways." Gandalf stroked the horse. Artemis came galloping up behind the horse and slowly began to stop. She was wet with sweat.  
  
"Artemis." Raquel hugged the horse's neck. Artemis snorted at Shadowfax. Raquel turned her attention back to Gandalf.  
  
"All the way from Rivendell you say?!" Raquel stared at the horse and then smiled, "Well of course, you are the lord of horses. Is all well in Imladris?" she asked Shadowfax as Artemis nudged her. "What is it, my goodness!"  
  
The horse softly shoved her toward Shadowfax. She ended up not being less than an inch away from his head.  
  
"She wants you to meet Shadowfax." Gandalf said.  
  
"Oh." she stared at the horse straight on. "You are so very stunning." She said as she reached a shaky hand to him, "Thank you for taking care of my friend." The horse gave a soft whinny and accepted her outstretched hand. She stroked him tenderly, feeling his silky coat.  
  
"Come, we must go." Gandalf said, "Legolas will ride Arod and Aragorn will be on. Raquel will ride Artemis, and Gimli will sit in front of me, if Shadowfax would permit it."  
  
They mounted and Raquel noticed Artemis stayed near Shadowfax.  
  
"I think she has a fondness of Shadowfax." Aragorn said as he pulled Hasufel up beside Artemis.  
  
"That is not what really shocks me." Raquel said, "She seems to regard him as a leader, which generally surprises me."  
  
"Yes, that is true." Aragorn said, "Artemis has never really given her loyalty to anyone, or anything, even you have trouble getting her to obey you commands."  
  
"That is what worries me." Raquel said. She watched and laughed as Gandalf helped Gimli in the saddle.  
  
"Why must I ride these confounded beasts?!" he murmured.  
  
"Because without them, you would be left to walk the rest of the way!" Aragorn shouted over his shoulder. "This morning you would have been glad to get off your feet, and now you wish to be back on them!"  
  
Gimli grumbled a response, though Gandalf gave him a quick glare.  
  
"Come, all now is prepared to ride forth!" Gandalf leaned and spoke quiet words to Shadowfax who in return started to gallop at an easy pace. It was a moderate pace so that the other horses could keep up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They traveled on for many, many hours. Even Aragorn felt the pain from being in the saddle for that long. They rode and followed Shadowfax through what seemed to be a sea of rolling green grass. The height of it would sometimes reach high above their knees.  
  
"How does he know where he is going? All I see is green grass for miles." Gimli asked Gandalf.  
  
"I am not sure how he knows, but trust him. He is heading straight for the Gap of Rohan."  
  
The horses went on, and little discussion went on. As the sun began to sink into the sky, a blood red wave seemed to spread over the sea of grass. The sun had almost totally disappeared when the others heard Gandalf shout from the front.  
  
"Look, the Gap of Rohan!" Gandalf waved, "Beyond that lies Isengard."  
  
"I see smoke rising." Legolas said, "What is it?"  
  
"War!" Gandalf said, "Ride on!"  
  
They followed his command and rode on for so many hours that Raquel lost track of the time.  
  
"We will rest here for the night." Gandalf said. They made camp and stayed there until predawn. They then had a bite of food and gathered their belongings as quickly and remounted. They rode on and many times Gimli fell asleep in the saddle. Gandalf saved him from falling out many a time by shaking him out of his slumber.  
  
"Raquel, Legolas what do you see?" Gimli rubbed his eyes as Gandalf shook him to wake again.  
  
"Green grass I suppose." Gimli muttered tiredly.  
  
"No, look Gimli!" Gandalf pointed upwards. Far ahead he saw a silver stream that came down from the mountains. At its feet there sat a green hill. On the hill sat a city.  
  
"Behold!" Gandalf said, "These fair halls are called Edoras. And the golden on is Meduseld, where Théoden, King of the Mark dwells."  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I really am guys! I feel SO SO SO bad to keep you guys waitin this long!! I mean, I practically lost sleep over it! (ok, maybe not that much, but its pretty close!) Hope ya'll liked this chapter! thanx to everyone that reviewed. Yes, I did get the x-tended version of the dvd. Actually, I got it the day it came out. I forced my Mum to go out and get it before the stores were swamped. (kudos to Mum!) Wednesday, December 18....*huge sigh from Gabi* I CANNOT WAIT! I absolutely cannot contain myself. The Two Towers (TTT) is gonna be so sweet! My dad's taken my best friend and me to go see it at midnight on Tuesday! YAY! (now kudos to Dad!) We're gonna go to it, see it at midnight and then go with another group of LOTR fanatics on Wednesday night. Hope ya'll can get out and see it sometime! its gonna be absolutely awesome! Well, I got to go! cya!  
  
*~*~*Gabi*~*~*  
  
p.s. To anyone that would like to know (I found this pretty interesting) that whole thing with the old man is not made up. In the book they never state who the old man was that appeared to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. I've wondered who he was and I finally figured it out as I was rereading for writing this chapter. I explained it best I could through Raquel, and it is a guess, though I am pretty sure it is right. If you've read the books, reread that part again and tell me what you think.  
  
Daphne- Thanx for reading! but, to to respond to ur comment on Raquel, here's what I think. Tolkien (the genius that he is) created the Fellowship as a whole. They all had their different personalities, races, characteristics, ect.The way he made the Fellowship was with total balance, and if you think about it, there really is no place for an extra character. So, in adding Raquel (or any other extra character) you need to take away some of the roles of other characters, unless you make your own. (but we won't get into that). So, I really do regret depriving the characters of that, but in adding Raquel it was necessary to do so. Hope you read this and take it into consideration, anywho, have an awesome day!  
  
dani (who is too lazy to login)- lol, yes, I think the talk gave Raquel a hard slap in the face, yet gently uncovered her eyes to reality. She was/is blinding herself to the reality of her own feelings. (what I'm really trying to say is, she knows her feelings and will say some of most of them, but she decides to ignore certain ones.) I can't say too much about that *smiles maliciously* Yeah, the reunion was remodeled after Gandalf forgetting his name in the book. So I thought maybe he should forget Raquel too. It kinda illustrates how close they really were. And yes, part of the song was from Moulin Rouge, which is a very VERY good (and touching) movie. thanx for the review and encouragement! have a great day!  
  
Lady Arabian Knight- Thanx, I'm glad you luv it, because it luves u! I'll update as soon as possible! *cringes* but school and other stuff get in the way a lot, but I'm doin my best! Hope you keep readin and enjoy it! Asta luego!  
  
Leigha- I luv Moulin Rouge too! My dad likes it, so we both watch it a lot. (I always get so teary-eyed at the end Ü) You're so lucky you live in California, I might go there for college. (which unfortunately isn't exactly in the near future) I most likely will be doing more little Moulin Rouge tidbits here and there in this story, so look closely! I might even put some Lord of the Rings things in it! *gasps* I can only imagine what that would be like! lol, ill catch ya latta, have a good day!  
  
Isilme` Rayune (a.k.a. Kitty Kat Blanc)- Yes, I did get he extended version of FOTR. (refer to my AN) thanx for the border! I used it at the top! its really nifty, lol! Ü well, hope u enjoy readin The Daystar! Have a great day!  
  
*~*~*GaBi*~*~* 


End file.
